Digital Reality
by TheGrimSavage13
Summary: In a world populated with many brave mages and hero's, the adventure loving Cayde Ignaitus is stuck without anyone to help him find that calling. However, the sad boy is taken in by Histoire, the Oracle of a nation called Planeptune and now became it's guardian! With expectation of no adventure, Cayde soon realizes that being a guardian is more harder than he thought.
1. Prologue

A/N: This a story I've been thinking about writing about for awhile but never had a true storyboard to look off of in order to turn that dream into reality but now ya boi's here and he's gonna deliver! This is was supposed to be my first ever story and it is. So with that being said thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

_Gamindustri._

_A world that exists outside of our own, a separate reality where four Oracles protect and rule above each nation. Each nation resides in Gamindustris land mass hold position of their territory. _

_Lastation._

_The Oracle ruling the Land Of Black Regality, Croire. A Oracle with very interesting way of speaking and vulgar methods of getting what she wants but non the less would do anything to protect her nation._

_Lowee._

_The Oracle ruling the Land Of White Serenity, Miyuki. A Oracle with quiet but intelligent personality fending for those who may not be able to fend for themselves._

_Leanbox._

_The nation ruling the Land Of Green Pastures, Chika. A Oracle whose obsessed with herself and her Guardian to the point of begging for marriage but when her nation is in trouble her boss mode engages as she puts all her effort into making sure it's safe._

_Planeptune._

_The Oracle ruling the Land Of Purple Progress, Histoire. A Oracle whose quiet but with a sense of justice. Usually Histoire is a happy or joyful with those around her though sometimes when it comes to her work she does tend to overstep her limits to the point of people needing to stop her physically._

_Here the Oracles, with the powers to rival that of Gods and Goddesses, fight endlessly for rule over Gamindustri fighting for Shares. Shares are energy from the people who not only believe in it's Guardian but it's nation having break through it's limits to go beyond a normal city's capabilities._

_This battle has been in etched in history. This is the Console War..._

* * *

**Location: Planeptune**

**Time: 3:24 PM**

"Here we..go! Phew! Jeez, kid how much does your Oracle need?" A grown mans voice said as he put some groceries into brown covered bag. "Think you can carry it?'

"Yep! I can handle it." A small voice said.

Picking up the bag by it's handles he lowered the bag to the ground where to small arms wrapped around the heavy bag as the figure wobbled back and forth before balancing himself with exhale of relief.

"Can you even see where your going?" The smalls around the adjusted holding it tightly before head popped from behind getting a view of the holder.

It was young boy with blue spiky hair and emerald eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with black pants and black sneakers with blue strings. A black wristband on his right wrist and black and blue goggles, the bang being black with purple being the goggles with blue lenses.

"Of course I can." He said with confident smile." I can see you right?"

The man chuckled. "Ha Ha. Very funny." He said ruffling the boys head who smiled in response. "Now get outta here!" The boy turned and started run out the store but stopped when he started loosing balance.

After regaining his balance he this time, slowly jogged out the door before the man called out to him one last out the door. "Oh and be sure tell Histoire I said thanks for the business!"

"Okay!" He called back before he now ventured throughout the city of Planeptune as he admired the scenery before or the side of him not being able to see whats in front of him. People were walked the streets with smiles, some with children who laughed being with their parents, advertisements left and right, people giving samples of some food causing a crowd which in return caught his attention as he quickly went over for a bite.

However due to his stature it was kinda hard for him to even get with in the crowd without being bumped over and almost having the groceries go with him. But luckily some people noticed him and allowed him through saying things of "Sorry" and "Whoops didn't see ya there short stuff." That one ticked him off. So he decided to return the favor.

"Um excuse me sir. but I have request." He said in kindest tone he could muster.

"Uh sure, why not?"

The boy smiled. "Great. Knock Knock."

"Oh a Knock Knock joke ey? Alright I'll bite." The man said with smirk. "Who's there?"

"Nut."

The man blinked a few times before raising a eyebrow. "That's new. Nut wh-"

"Nut Shot!" All in one motion the boy dropped the bag and threw quick left hook right into..well where the sun doesn't shine. The man practically felt his spirit leave his body as he coved his nether regions with the upmost care before he kneeled on the ground shaking in pain, disbelief and well more pain.

People jaw dropped in disbelief at the act while most men covered themselves and backed away in fear angering the child even more. This happening opened a clear straight away for the boy to stand where the samples were being presented. "Oh sweet! A path opened!" He quickly grabbed the grocery bag hurried towards the stand.

"Can I have a couple samples please?' The boy asked with smile as the stand contenders sweatdropped at the scene the boy left.

After the whole "Sample Incident" the boy continued on his way towards a tall tower in the distance although it did take some time due to traffic but he was ecstatic either way for what reason? Only time will tell.

Upon getting closer towards tall structure, he smiled knowing he finally reached his destination. "This is it." He walked towards the big metal like doors as he pushed shoulder against opening it and into the building.

When he entered he took in the one many time view he's seen in this place. The interior consisted of metal walls with purple engraved balanced beams and some booth at the end. He walked down the purple rug as he spotted a Planeptune Guard in some type of station. He smiled and waked up to him only for the guard to stop him.

"Sorry, but Oracle is very as of the moment please come back when she is more avail-"

"Hey! What's up?" The boy interrupted as the guard paused before smiling. "Oh well if isn't, Cayde?" He said identifying the young boy. "Come back to try again have we?"

"Yep!" Cayde smiled. "This time I know it for sure."

"Well good luck with that buddy. Like I said before, Miss Histoire is extremely busy maybe you might want to come back later."

Cayde shook his head. "No way! I'm not gonna let up this even if she says no."

"Cayde you gotta understand..I know your determined and all but..your still just a kid." The Guard said in a caring yet serious tone. Cayde glared." There you go again saying it again. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself."

"I never said you could-" However Cayde started walking away toning out the Guard that was calling out to him. He walked up to another set of double doors only this time they were wooden as repeated what he did the first entering.

Entering and closing the door behind him, he was greeted with a grand library as the entire was filled with books, reading tables starting a few feet away from the door all the way towards a big desk with books neatly sorted on it. But what really stood about the desk was the giant green pillar consisting with various data on the nation.

In front of the big desk was more of normal desk however this one was a bit chaotic with binders and folders seemingly scattered not only the desk but some papers and files on the floor as well, a very VERY small coffee mug knocked with a little bit of coffee dripping out books piled both sides of the desk and lamp beaming down on small individual who was seen working at a fast but panicked like pace.

She was small tome. Almost the size of someones hand. She had a lavender hoodie that was resting against a chair, a black button up sleeves shirt, a black skirt with black stockings, and lavender slippers. She had little teal ribbons hold her purple hair into pigtails on her head, her purple eyes matched her hair as they moved along with the pencil she was writing with.

Cayde smiled seeing them as he walked over to them and set the grocery bag down in front the desk. "Hey Histy!" Cayde called out. "What's up?"

*Scribble Scribble*

"Uh..Histy?" Cayde called again with a raised grow.

*Scribble Scribble*

"Histy?" He said once more only to be greeted with same sound of pencil writing against paper. Annoyed he frowned as he pulled up a chair and stood on it as he loomed over the tiny girl.

"Histoire!" Cayde yelled louder.

*Scribble Scribb-* The pencil stopped moving. Cayde smailed a bit as he saw her start look up at..the book next to her as she opened one read through it quiet fast before the sound of pencil started again. That was the last straw. He grit his teeth before yelling at the top of his lungs. "HISTOIRE!"

"Gyaahh!" The small girl yelped as a small tome appeared under her as she hopped on it before it closed shaking what seemed to be in fear. Seeing the small book shake Cayde rubbed the back of his guilty before speaking. "Um sorry, Histy. It's me, Cayde." He grabbed the tome and held it before it stopped shaking and slowly opened as the small head of Oracle popped out.

"C-Cayde?" A cute, tiny voice spoke out.

"Yep, that's me! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with guilty look.

Histoire blinked a few times before frowned. "You should be! Do you know how scared I was when something yelled out at me?!" She said coming out of her tome fully sitting on it and levitating in the air.

"Like I said I didn't mean to scare you but it as the only way to get you attention." He retorted.

"Why didn't you just call me normally?' Histoire asked slowly calming down. "I did but you didn't respond." Cayde frowned putting his hands on hips.

"Let me guess, you were into it again? Did you pull a all-nighter again?"

Histoire glared slightly. "What I do is none of your concern."

He glared back. Yes it is. I'm your partner after all." Histoire sighed placing a hand to her knowing this song and dance too well. "Cayde, how many ties must I tell you. You are not my partner and you never will be. I tried to let you down in the nicest way possible but that doesn't seem to be getting through that head of yours."

"There's nothing to get through because it isn't true. Seriously, how can say your looking for Guardian when there's one right in front of you?"

"Your too young! How many times must I tell you that?"

"That doesn't matter! I heard over in Lastation that the Oracle over there has child for Guardian and there doing just fine!" He exclaimed.

Histoire groaned. "I don't have time for this you may stay but I need to get this work done. End of discussion, do you understand?" Histoire stated crossing her arms and folding leg over the other.

Cayde grit his teeth and curled his fist. "That isn't fair! Why am I the only one who gets treated like this?!"

"You are not the only one. I've turned many people before. You aren't and surely won't be the last." She then turned and started floating back towards her back spot on the desk. "Now if you'll excuse I need to get this work done. She said putting on some glasses and grabbing her pencil.

"But Histy-!"

"End Of Discussion."

"But-"

"End. Of. Discussion." She warned as Cayde felt a chill go down his spine. He froze before looking down with his casting a shadow over his eyes, before nodding. "Good. Oh by the way, did you get the groceries I asked?' He nodded once more. "Wonderful! I greatly appreciate it. I wouldn't have been able to get them myself due to work and well.. the load."

He nodded understanding. "If won't be too much trouble could you take them too the kitchen on the top floor it would greatly appreciated. He nodded once more before hopping off the chair, putting it back and grabbing the bag. "Thank You. You may use the Basilicom elevator to get there since it's quicker." She said pointing to her right.

He waled towards the elevator before Histoire called out again. "Oh and before I forget, you left your scarf yesterday. I took the liberty of washing it for you so I'll get for you later when I'm done."

"..Oh really? Thanks I was looking for it." Cayde said in a quiet tone before walking in the elevator as it closed.

Once again in silence, Histoire sighed sadly before looking down at her document she was closed to finishing. "It's not that I hate you. I'm..just afraid you might get hurt or worse. She then started writing again. "and I would have to live with that burden."

In the elevator, Cayde was looking out the window admiring the view of Planeptune as he continued gradually go higher. He sighed sadly as he looked at his reflection in the glass. What did he see? A kid. An upset little kid who was still getting looked down on. Why Histoire resistant to let him be her partner? The Guardian? He's took on foes bigger than him before and succeeded.

So why? Then it hit him. Was it because she already had a medium? His heart started to beat. Is it because she didn't want o let him and hurt his feelings? Was it because he's stronger than? He was more mature?

His chest started to tighten. Was it because he was older? Not a little brat who wanted to live a dream? Was it because he was already chosen before he came along and she didn't tell? Or was it..because she just didn't like him? Tears pricked his eyes. Was it because..he was nuisance?

*Ding*

The doors of the elevator opened snapping Cayde out his thoughts as he quickly shook his head from anymore negative thoughts that might come up. He walked from out the elevator, into the living room, then the kitchen.

"_I'll show you what I'm made of just you watch, Histy." _He said putting groceries away.

When finished, he threw the bag away and walked back into the living room and sitting on the purple couch. The living room was pretty big, it had the purple couch he was sitting on, a flat screen TV siting on a nightstand with some movies and other things for entertainment. Another desk was seen sitting some feet away with more files, and folders, but this one kept clean. Maybe a little too clean.

Cayde exhaled as he felt his eyes start to grow heavy, guess carrying that bag tired him out more than he thought. Kicking off his shoes he lied on the couch as he felt sleep start to overcome him. "Maybe..*Yawn*Histy wouldn't mind if.. I took..a..n..ap.." He said before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Back in the lobby Histoire was just finishing the last of her documents, letting out a tired sighed before looking at the ceiling.

"Hm..Maybe he's right. I need to stop for the day, anymore and I might collapse from exhaustion." She took off her glasses and started to clean up. When doing so the suns light hit her in the face as she scrunched at it before looking out the window. The sun had started to set making her eyes widen. "Goodness! Have I been working that long? I need to start making dinner!" She quickly sped up the process of her cleaning before finishing, grabbing her hoodie and heading towards the elevator.

Reaching the top floor she stretched out her body as stressed bones released a satisfying pop in her back making her gasp in relief. "Goodness I really should do something about this habit." She told herself entering the living room. When she did she spotted blue spiky hair resting on the arm of the couch. Confused she slowly levitated over to and put her hand on as it moved.

She quickly took back her hand before realizing what the blue spike 'thing' was. It was a sleeping Cayde practically curled into a ball. Letting out a relaxed sigh she pondered to why the boy was up here. "Now why are you still here? I thought you would have left ages ago? Or.." She put a finger to her chin before a memory resurfaced. "Ah! Of course, I was suppose to give you your scarf. And by the looks of things carrying that grocery bag must tired you out didn't it?"

Her only response was groan from the boy, before she giggled. She had to admit when he isn't up and about causing a ruckus he's actually really cute when he sleeps. "Well since you did help me out today, I believe you deserve a reward. I better start making-" Her thought was interrupted when Cayde started shifting uncontrollably in his sleep.

Growing worry and concern she quickly levitated back over to him and started shaking.

"Cayde? Cayde, dear it's only dream! Please you have to wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

"W..Where am I?" Cayde's voice exhausted voice rang out.

Black. It was nothing but pitch black as far as the eye can see. He grew concerned but some fear as he started walking forward. " Hello?" His voice echoed. "Anyone there?"

his replied was then short answered as he heard something charging up behind him. Confused he quickly turned only for him duck a incoming energy beam coming right for his head. "What the heck was that?!

He stood back on his feet as he looked around to where the blast come from. Only to find pitch darkness once again.

"_Oh my, what do we have here? A human child?" _A woman's voice rang out. Cayde slightly jumped but kept his guard up in case anything decides to attack again. "_Oh a fighter are we? Let's see how long you can keep up that fighting spirit. He he he.."_

Just then Cayde felt something snake it's way around his ankle and start to tighten. Shock entered him as he slowly looked down only to have his other leg and both arms wrapped in the same manner his leg before he started struggling to get free.

_"There's no point in struggling child. There's no escape."_ Cayde continued to struggle._ "No one to hear your cry for help. No one to your hear pleads. And no one.." _Just then whatever held him in position did the same for his wrapping it tightly leaving only his right eye to watch in fear as golden snake like eye she stared back.

_"To come and save you." _The female voice giggles before , starting to laugh hysterically before bright golden started to shine on the both of them. _"Urk! Damn it! How?! She's not your Oracle!"_

But the voice cut off as the light disintegrated the shadows and darkness before exhaustion returned to go the young boy as he heard someone calling to him before passing out.

* * *

"C..de.."

".a..y.. "

"Ca..d"

"Cayde.."

"Cayde!" Cayde gasped before quickly sitting up trying to catch his breath. "W-What happened?!" Cayde said looking around. He was still in the Basilicom, thank goodness. At this point he would rather be here than anywhere else. "Cayde, are you alright?" A tiny voice spoke out.

Looking towards the voice, Histoire floated a few feet next to him with a worried expression. "Histy? What happened?" He asked getting into sitting position holding his head. "You had a nightmare. You were thrashing about in your sleep." Cayde then got up from the couch walking along side it until light hit him.

He looked out the giant window of the Basilicom. The sky had turned the once blue sky to a beautiful orange as it matched the setting sun with a few clouds in the sky. He walked to the window and looked down at the small pond surrounding the Basilicom, matched the color of sky enhancing it's beauty. Combining this with the view of Planeptune, it was mesmerizing to say the least.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Histoire asked floating up next to him. His response was only a few "Hm-Hm's" with a nod. She giggled. "You should see what's it like at night with a full moon. Then you'll really be blown away."

The two stood there (well more Histoire floated) looking down over the nation. It was quiet and so ever peaceful, the warmth of the sun relaxing his body, the dark clouds moving over the city, goodness all this was practically making sleepy all over again as his eyes started to close. However, they soon stopped due to the sound elevator door opening gaining both the Oracle and the boys attention to who was coming.

"Sorry to intrude at this time of hour, Miss Histoire." A tomboyish voice spoke before entering the living room.

It was girl who looked to be a teenager but her voice spoke superiority.

Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She had sharp, green eyes. On her head is a green ribbon tied into what look like little leaves on the left side of her head. She wore a short sleeved blue coat with black detached sleeves, a black tanktop which exposes her midriff, short black shorts, black thigh high stockings ,and blue boots plus with an odd amount phones on her belt.

Histoire smiled at the girls arrival. "IF, you know you are always welcome here." IF nodded. "Thank you. I'm here to report on the mission of-"

"IFFY!" A voice yelled startling her. But before she could say anything a blue blur crashed into her knocking the "Wind" out of her and to the floor. She groaned before looking at the small blur that was smiling back at her. "What the-?! Cayde, why are you here?!" IF asked shocked from not only getting knocked down but to the boy she was practically looking after.

"Don't mind him, IF. He was just waking up from nap after helping me out today." Histoire said floating up to them as IF got back on her feet with Cayde holding onto her with a smile.

"Where the heck have you been? When I finished my mission I was expecting you to be back at the house?" IF asked looking down the child.

"Like Histy said. I took a nap, there's nothing bad about that right?"

IF glared and crossed her arms. "It is when your not at home without telling me where you are."

Cayde pouted before letting her go. "I'm some silly kid who can't look after himself, you know." He looking away and crossing his arms.

IF just sighed knowing this attitude all too well. "I'm sorry about him, Miss Histoire. You know how he can act sometimes."

Histoire simply shook her head. "Don't be. It's good to see how the young change over generations."

Just then a loud growl broke the woman out of their conversation and looked towards the small boy who was holding his stomach, before looking back at them with a smile. "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Unknown to the trio as dark stormy clouds closed in over the nation

* * *

The sound of rain hit against the glass window with Cayde and IF seen sitting at a kitchen table talking while Histoire was making what seemed to be curry with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Look Iffy I keep saying I'm sorry. So, why can't you just forgive me?"

IF leaned back into her chair crossing her arms. "For starters, you not only didn't tell me where you were going and doing, but you left the apartment without permission!"

Cayde glared and crossed his arms. "You make it sound like I don't go out on my own."

"I never said you can't go out on your own it's just you have to tell me when you do. You never what could happening out there." IF fully turned towards him arms still crossed. "Speaking of which mind telling me what happened today?"

Confusion spread all over Cayde's face. "What do mean? All I did was deliver the groceries Histy needed."

"Really? IF asked raising a brow but the glare still present. "You didn't happen to stop by any places on the way here?"

Cayde started to sweat a bit. "Nope. Just to the store and here."

"Hm, okay." IF turned and dug into her coat pocket while she wasn't looking Cayde let out a sigh of relief of getting away from IF's angry glare. However that moment of relief disappeared when IF stuck one of her phones in front of his face showing him a video from earlier today.

The video showed the him and the guy he met earlier today who called him "Short Stuff" was getting decked right in the nether regions in replay with people in shock and some laughing. Strike 1. Sweat started to form on the boy's head as he looked at the title of video which read, "The Craziest Nut Shot Of The Year".

Strike 2. The title wasn't helping his situation but what really was the comments saying all types of things that he probably shouldn't be reading. But one of them. Oh, just the one stood out the most.

'**Can't wait to see IF's reaction to her little buddies KO streak. She's gonna flip!'**

Strike 3. Crap.

Cayde shookly held the phone as uncontrollable comical sweat showered his face. He slowly looked back up towards IF whose glare was still present but possibly even greater now. "So.." She spoke making him jump. "What do you have to say about that?"

Cayde looked back down at the phone before turning away with angry glare. "He deserved it."

IF's eye twitched. "Cayde. This anger issue of yours is problem. You can't always get angry if someone called you small."

"Coming from girl who wines when her phone breaks." Cayde retorted. A comical tic mark appeared on IF's head. "What..?" She said menacingly.

"Really Iffy? You get upset when you someone touches your phones without permission." IF's hair slowly started to levitate as a deadly aura started to form. "Not only that, you say you know my issues, but if you think about it your like spoiled girl who can't stay away from her phone. Who really has the big issue?" Cayde finished looking back at IF only to shrink back in fear.

IF's eye twitched, the deadly aura only grew the more he talked as a smile formed on her face, twitching with anger."Cayde.."

"Y-Y-Yes I-Iffy?" Cayde said slowly getting up and backing away from brunette.

"YOU LITTLE $#% BRAT!" IF lunged at him, grabbing him the cheeks and lifting him from the ground and she started pulling much to the boys dismay.

"O-Ow-Ow! I-Ifwy! I'm Sowwy! Pwease stop!" Cayde exclaimed with comical tears.

"Your gonna learn to respect those older than you, you little twerp!" IF yelled with comical glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Heck it even looked like steam was leaving her mouth due to how angry she was. "Ifwy! Pwease stwop! If you kweep this up your gonna get winkles!"

The poor boy just dug himself a deeper hole. Tic Marks of all kinds appeared on the brunette's head as she roared in complete anger yelling at the small boy. While in the kitchen, Histoire sighed with a bead of sweat at IF's constant cursing.

At the dinner table, Histoire watched with same sweatdrop at the two individuals at the table. Cayde had to big red bumps on his cheeks with comical tears falling down his face, while IF ate angrily with a tic mark still present. Even though Histoire loved the silence when working she didn't like it when there's tension in the room.

She didn't like it when after a argument, even if it was over a petty video. 'U-Um so, IF, you said something about the mission earlier. Would mind explaining?"

IF opened one of her eyes to looking at the Oracle only for her flinch at IF's gaze, which was still fresh with anger. "Yeah sure. I was saying.." IF stuffed her face with food."There have been reports of non stop monster attacks happening around villages near Planeptune." IF chewed before swallowing. "They also say random monster caves have just been appearing out of the blue lately, strong monsters like Ancient Dragons, some Guard Vermins, Weird Robots, and..Dogoo's. A lot of Dogoo's." IF shuddered.

Histoire in response sweatdropped but grew serious as spoke. "If what you say is true then we best prepare ourselves for the worst. If there's that many I might need to send more parties to deal with them as soon as possible before anything happens." IF nodded in agreement as the two went back to eating, well IF did, Histoire was going to eat before looking at the boy who's been silent since IF's blow up.

"Cayde, are you alright? You haven't touched your food." She pointed out as steam resonated off the curry. "Is it not to your liking?"

Cayde shook his head before more tears sprouted and pointed at IF. "It's all Iffy's fault I can't eat due to my cheeks being so plump!" He cried.

"It's what you get little brat. Learn to keep your mouth shut and won't end like that!" IF retorted.

Cayde growled as comically tears fell before pointing at IF angrily. "Oh yeah? That's why you look like a guy!" He yelled pointing towards..her chest.

A deadly silence filled the room with everybody at the dinner table freezing on the spot. Histoire stood agape at what came out the boys mouth, Cayde's pupils shrank in utter fear, while IF..Oh IF is a different story. She gently put the plate of curry on the table as she stood still.

Histoire not liking the tension decided to speak first in hopes calming the guild agent down. "N-Now IF, Cayde didn't mean say that. He was just upset at what you called him earlier. There's no need-"

"Histoire."

Histoire jumped IF's tone. "Eep!(ﾟДﾟ;)"

Cayde felt the same murderous aura from earlier resurface as he shook in fear. "O-Oh would look at the time. Gotta run. See ya Hist-!" Cayde was caught off because all in motion IF's hand moved in a blur gripping his head, holding him place as her head slowly turned with her casting a shadow over her eyes.

"I-Iffy..I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to teach you.." IF's tone spoke with malice as the once beautiful green eyes were now turned red burning with rage as IF raised her right hand with steam seemingly coming off from it. "What it means.." Cayde shook in utter terror. "Iffy..?" He spoke the last words he would probably ever speak again.

"TO RESPECT FLAT CHESTS YOU LITTLE SHITTT!"

However, before IF could release her un-denying wrath upon the young boy a explosion from Planeptune's border exploded grabbing the attention of three within the rooms attention as they quickly hurried towards the window to see what happened.

"W-What was that?" Cayde asked as he the other two stared at the smoke from the window.

Just then IF's phone started ringing as she quickly picked it up. "Yes, hello?" She started listening carefully to another guild agent while Cayde and Histoire stared on in shock. "W-What?!" IF exclaimed grabbing the duo's attention. "T-That can't be..! How..?!" Just then the sounds of monsters came through the call as screams and grunts from adventures and mages could be heard before the call was cut.

Everything was silent, Histoire stared at IF with nervous determined glare while Cayde's heart was tightening and beating against his chest, before IF slowly turned towards them with a shocked expression on her face but conflicted with fear saying only a few words.

"Were under attack."

* * *

Down in the streets of Planeptune, people were seen running and screaming for their lives as monsters terrorized the city. They destroyed shops, breaking apart the streets, flipping over cars, and even the walk-way like hover tunnels. Just then a Ancient Dragon burst through a building roaring as it unleashed flames in the air burning upper floors trapping people who were trying evacuate inside.

However, just then a scream caught the dragons ears as it looked down to see a girl white hair and blue eyes on the ground staring up at in fear. It stepped from out of the building and walked towards the girl, making her squeal before she turned ran in hopes of getting away. But the dragon, however, refused as it stomped the ground shaking it and her causing her to lose balance and fall face first in the road.

She cried before feeling a sting in leg. She looked down to find a scrape and bigger wound on the side of her leg drawing more blood. She tried to stand but the pain her leg practically immobilized her. A shadow then casted over her as she looked up in fear to see the dragon looming over her. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared up the beast before closing as the Dragon roared and lunging at the girl who awaited her eternal doom.

*BANG*

A gun shot ranged out before the Dragon roared in pain before disappearing in a bunch of pixels. The girl opened her eyes to see the once mighty Ancient Dragon no longer their but instead someone standing beside her as she looked to IF standing their gun in hand glaring at the spot the dragon used to be at.

"You okay, kid?" She asked looking down at her.

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much."

IF smiled. "Your welcome." Loud screams then entered IF's ears as she looked towards the build the dragon came out and saw the fire trapping the people in the upper floor. "Damn.." IF muttered quietly before feeling a tug on her jacket. The girl she saved not a moment ago was looking up at her with a determined look. "I-I can help."

IF raised a brow. "What do you mean you can help? Your injured yourself, how can you possibly help." She said sticking her hand out. A green glow manifested around it as it healed the little girls leg making her stand saying one more 'Thank you".

"I have ice powers see." The girl stuck up her right hand as a icy mist formed around it. IF stared at the girl , then the fire before realizing what she meant. "Oh I get! Great thinking kid!" IF said patting her head who in returned smiled.

"Miss IF!" A voice rang out as she turned to see a group of adventures appearing on the scene. "Were here and ready to await orders." He stated ready for command.

IF nodded. Continue what you were doing before, saving the people and defeating the monsters from destroying anything else. I'll go and find what might be luring the monsters here." If ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh and stay with this kid. She's gonna help you get those citizens trapped in the building out. So protecting is another priority, understand?"

"Right!"

IF nodded once more before running off down the street as she watched more adventures slaying monsters and people being escorted to a nearby shelter.

"(Damn it! What the hell is going?!)" IF thought as she whipped out her pistol shooting a couple of Dogoo trying to attack a father and his daughter as she kept on running. "(I gotta hurry and find out what's causing the monsters to come here, before it's too late!)"

IF turned a corner before stopping to a Sea Dragon floating above a family as the man held both the mother and daughter.

"Hey ugly!" IF called out grabbing the Sea Dragons attention. "Pick on somebody your size flying piece of tuna!" She yelled sheathing her Katars glaring at monster.

The Sea Dragon didn't take the liking of being called a flying piece of tuna as a tic mark appeared on it's head as it roared, before charging towards the guild agent.

'Cayde. I hope you listened to me for once and stay where you are.' She thought before charging at the Sea Dragon beginning their battle.

* * *

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Cayde exclaimed as he and Histoire watched the fight from the Basilicom.

"I know how you feel, Cayde. Truly I do. But I can't just rush in their knowing your here alone and something could possibly with me not being here. Not only that I'm not that much of fighter. You know that."

"This isn't about me dang it! It's about our home being under attack and your worried I might do something stupid?!" Cayde stepped forward towards the small Oracle who stood her ground.

"It's not just about you. But the safety of the Basilicom as well. Who knows who could come in and steal all types of private data that are meant to be kept hidden!"

"Here you go again about the stupid work! Right now, everyone is putting their life on the line to save YOUR nation. OUR home. But you want to stay behind because your afraid of a few documents going missing!"

"That's not what i'm trying to say-!"

"Then what is it?!" Cayde yelled. "Is it me? Is that it! It's because i'm here you have to look after me cause Iffy asked you too!" Histoire stayed silent.

"I don't understand! None of you ever take me seriously!" Cayde's fist start to tighten. "You all look down on me just because i'm smaller and younger than you! Thinking that I can't take care of myself even though I can!" He grit his teeth as his blood started boil. "And that's what I'm gonna do!"

Histoire's eyes widened. "W-What?! N-No Cayde you can't-" But it was too late Cayde then blasted off out the library and into Planeptune leaving the a flabbergasted Oracle in panic mode. "Cayde! Please come back!" Histoire called out but the young boy was far gone.

Histoire then looked between the library and Planeptune as another explosion rang through the city. She looked down at her tiny hands before curling them into fists as she made her decision. "Goodness. Your such a trouble maker." Histoire said to herself as she grabbed her hoodie and took off out the door after the speedy child. Unknown to them both as Histoire made her way through the city to find Cayde.

Unknown to her however, two cloaked figures watch from above a building watching the Oracle fly into the chaos.

* * *

Cayde ran through the city, dodging fallen debris, stopping periodically looking around for the cause of the attack or people to save, if he came up short he would continue on his way. The rain started fall harder the more he ran through the semi destroyed city. Really only the entrance was destroyed but that gradually increase by the minute.

Just then sounds monsters and swords clashing caught his attention as he ran towards it. He skidded to a halt seeing a girl with lilac colored hair holding a Katana killing some HorseBirds. But one them snuck up behind and was about to attack until Cayde called out.

"Hey! Look out!"

"Huh?" The girl said holding a few HorseBird as a shadow loomed over her. She turned to gasp at the already attacking HorseBird coming for. She closed ready to take the blow only it never came. Curious, she opened one eye then both in shock to see Cayde kicking the HorseBird his ignited in blue flames as it disappeared into pixels.

"Whoa! What the what? Who's this new generic character that saved my life?" The girl thanked?

"Are you okay?" Cayde asked turning to her. "Yep!" She said cheerfully as she pushed the HorseBird back and sliced defeating them. "Ah, that takes care of that."

The girl turned with her right hell and spun until she was directly facing the boy with a smile. "Thanks for the save their little cutie. You saved my skin."

Cayde blushed a bit. "Uh no problem. Just doing the right thing!" he said proudly putting a fit to his chest. The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can totally understand. Fighting evil to save those in need like any hero would." Before a loud roar not too far from them rang out startling them.

"Oh crap. There's more!"

"You should hurry and get going little buddy." The girl said re-summoning her Katana. "Those people need you, besides I've come here to get something that I wanted. So i'm afraid this is where we part ways." The girl then winked as a pink heart appeared. "See ya later!" She said before taking off, leaving the boy in confusion before hearing another explosion.

Shaking it off, he then ran off in that direction with something on his mind.

'I never did ask what that girls name was did I?'

Arriving at the scene, Cayde saw some adventures trying to take a Ancient Dragon only thing is, it was a lot bigger this time and they seemed to be struggling. He also noticed a girl who is making a ice slide for people to get which she succeeding in as only few more people were left.

*ROOOAARRR*

The dragon roared knocking the adventures back as the shield themselves from the mighty roar.

"Damn! What's up with this thing? This is a normal dragon, right?" An adventurer asked

"I don't know." A female adventurer said. "But that doesn't matter. We need to kill it now!"

Cayde stared at the giant dragon as it continued it's fight the adventures, he was about to join he fight until the dragon roared as flames ignited within it's mouth. "Look out!" A adventurer called out. "It's preparing something!"

And it was too. The dragon then started unleashing fireballs as adventures either blocked or dodged the attacks however, this only angered the dragon as it roared once more before charging a bigger fireball.

"Oh crap! What now?"

"It's increasing it's attack we need to get out the area! Stat!"

"What the girl and the citizens?"

They looked over to see the last remaining people escaping the building as the girl released a tired gasp as the ice slide disappeared. The adventures smiled knowing the people were safe but their moment of victory was soon cut short as the dragons attacked finished. It roared before noticing the girl unprotected and exhausted on the ground.

"Oh no..The girl!" They started towards her in hopes of getting her out of the way, if not protect her from the incoming blast but the dragon was faster and launched it's attack towards her.

Time slowed down as the adventurers ran towards, the dragons attack passing them, the few citizens running away, and the girl slowly turned due to oncoming light coming towards her. Confused she turned to what was happening only to for eyes to widen at the incoming fireball. The adventurers screamed at to get out of the way but the fear overwhelmed her. She couldn't move. She was exhausted.

What could she do? The girl closed her eyes.

"Somebody..help me.."

Unknown to her, a figure stepped in front of her as they got into a fighting stance before taking the hit exploding the area. The adventurers were blown back on their backs as they slowly got up in pain. "What happened?"

"Is everyone okay?" The lead adventurer asked getting up with others stating they were alright as well.

"We're alright but the girl.."

They all stared at the flames in defeat, not protecting the girl like they were order hit them, but what really got them was she put her life on the line saving others. However, their moment of despair disappeared as the flames then started forming into vortex. "W-What's happening?!"

The flames then started grow smaller and smaller as the sound of eating was heard. ..Wait eating? The flames then started to disappear as the figure standing their was none other Cayde who inhaled the last bit of flames before gasping for air as he got on all fours.

"Ha..Ha..G..Got it.."Cayde weakly stood as he got back onto his two feet. He turned behind him to see the girl staring at him in awe. "Hey, you alright?"

"U-Uh..Y..Yes.." The girl said. "What's your name?"

"K-Kayleigh." The girl responded.

"Kayleigh, eh? I'll call ya Kelly for short." He said with a smile.

Kayleigh stared at the boy in shock before the roar dragon caught everyone's attention. It's wings sprouted before taking off near the city border as Cayde shouted at it.

"Hey where do you think your going?!" Cayde yelled before running after him."wait kid! Where are you-?!" However, Cayde was already gone.

Kayleigh stared to where Cayde ran off before the exhaustion from before resurfaced as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Flame Soul Slice!" IF yelled as she tore threw some Dogoo's and HorseBirds. She skidded to a halt as the monster disappeared into pixels before put her hands on her knees looking up with a exhaustion. "Jeez, we were able to push them but..It still feels like theres more coming."

"IF!" A tiny voice yelled. IF turned to see who it was only to gawk at seeing Histoire floating towards her.

"What the? Histoire?! What are you doing outside the Basilicom?!" IF asked in bit of panic to why the Oracle of nation was outside when she knows it's under attack.

"IF!" Histoire floated up to her panting. "W..We have a problem!"

"Uh yeah. The cities under attack were kinda taking care of that." IF bluntly stated the obvious.

Histoire shook her. "No not that. It's Cayde!"

"Cayde?" IF asked. What about him? Why was she bringing him up? "What's wrong? Did something happen?" IF asked panicking a little wondering if something hapened to her little companion.

"Cayde ran off to fight the monsters that are attacking!"

IF froze on the spot. What did she just say? "I-I'm sorry. I must have miss heard you. "IF chuckled to herself. "Did you say..Cayde? As in OUR Cayde? MY dumbass of a little buddy is out right now fighting monsters after I told him not to?"

Histoire flinched back a bit at Iffy's words. If anything she was right to be mad. "Yes.."

IF closed her eyes and raised her fist as it shook with anger. "And didn't I ask you to watch him?"

Histoire flinched again. "Y-Yes you did. Now I know I might have-" IF interrupted her.

"Stop. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've known that little twerp would try to sneak out to pick a fight or two." IF's hair floated with deadly surrounding her as chuckled evilly to herself. "When I see that little punk he's gonna wish he wasn't born!"

"...That isn't it." Histoire spoke calmly.

"Huh?"

"That isn't why he left nor did he sneak out."

IF stopped her killing intent as she listened to the Oracle.

"Cayde left because of how we keep treating him. And no I don't mean by physical or emotional state of wise or so I believe." IF tilted her head. "Then what do mean?" Histoire looked at her sternly. "It's because we don't trust him."

"IF blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He believes we don't trust him to fend for his own. It's us who practically keep holding him back like a dog on chain. Afraid of it getting loose and running off and not being able to find it's way even though it knows how. He feels like were looking down him just because were older smarter than he is and he hates it." Histoire stated gripping her skirt. "Just because he's younger doesn't mean he isn't strong. He's proven that to you when you met, correct?"

IF stared at the Oracle before looking at ground in thought. 'She's right. How long has it been since I met? 4 or 5 months back?'

* * *

_'What the hell is up with these Dogoo's lately?" IF asked putting her jacket back on after a horde of Dogoo's ambushed her. "It's like there's no their pervertedness. I swear one of these days I'll find a way to banish them straight to the underworld."_

_IF walked back to her green Sportsbike as she sat on exhausted. "Why I am so exhausted?"_

_Just before IF could complain some more the ground started to shake snapping her out of her thoughts. "Why is the ground shaking? What's going on?!"_

_As IF looked around for the cause she didn't however, look behind her to notice a giant shadow bouncing over to her and stopping directly behind her. IF froze as she heard the sound of jiggle behind her as her eyes shrank before turning to find.. _

_"A GRAND DOGOO?! YOU'VE GOTTA KIDDING ME?!"_

_"Doooogooooo" The voice was deep as it bounced up and down shaking the ground once more causing IF to stumble back and forth on her bike. "Hey! What watch it! If you get any of your stupid slime on my precious baby your gonna regret it!" IF warned._

_The Grand Dogoo ignored as it then lowered itself or more like scrunched itself into itself confusing IF before it jumped right into the air above IF. "Uh oh. Gotta move!"_

_IF started her bike and tried to pull out as fast she could from the incoming attack only thing is..the bike wouldn't start._

_"What?! No no no no! You can't be serious, why now?" IF noticed the shadow above her grow darker as she looked up in fear. "Oh man this is gonna hurt!" IF then closed her eyes ready for the attack. However, she didn't notice the sound of someone running until a blur smacked into the Dogoo launching a good feet away from IF as it land on it's backside struggling to get back up._

_Noticing the sound of the Dogoo crashing IF opened her eyes to see a small boy with blue spiky hair and white scarf wrapped around his waist, before turned to her with concern._

_"Hey, are you alright miss?"_

* * *

"IF?" Histoire called snaping IF out of her flashback.

"H-Huh? Oh sorry. Was just thinking back on something. If what you say is true and Cayde is fighting right now. Then we need to hurry and find before something happens." Histoire nodded but before the two could even think about moving a screech grabbed the duo's attention before an Guard Vermin landed in front of them.

"What the..?! A Guard Vermin?! Just great." IF said readying her Katar's.

Histoire, however, grew quiet worried. There was something off about this specific Vermin that put her on edge. "IF! Be careful! There's something wrong with this one so be on your guard."

"Right!" IF said as the Guard Vermin screeched once more as it raised it's sword before swinging down at IF who was more than ready.

Not too far from them, Cayde was still chasing after the dragon as it flew through the sky. "Hey! Get back down here and fight me you over grown lizard!" Cayde cried out but seemed to fall death to the dragon as it sped up. Where was it going?

But just before he could question what it might do next, a loud screech rang out from some nearby, making in jump in the process as he skid to halt. He stood still as he analylized the area.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Just then the dragon roared as it started flying in the direction the screech came from. "Oh no you don't your not getting away!" Cayde said chasing after it.

Back at the border of Planeptune, IF is seen doing a mid-air cartwheel before spinning and throwing her Katar at the Vermin's head stabbing it causing it to scream in pain, landing a magic circle appeared beneath the Vermin as IF landed yelling, "Demonic Inferno!". A geyser of flames sprouted from the ground engulfing the Vermin as it screamed louder as it flailed around. But with it doing so it's sword swung at IF who re-summoned her Katar's blocking the attack, however due the difference in size the force applied in the attack launched IF who grunted before she was sent flying.

As she was being launched, IF quickly recovered by spinning and digging her Katar's into the ground to slow down her mid flight. She succeeded, however, a little to late as she still impacted a nearby streetlight making a dent in the frame. IF groaned before slowly standing up holding her weapons as she looked towards the Vermin with a glare. "Damn.. That things pretty tough. No wonder their ancient creatures. If their's monsters like them around, I wonder what other's might be lurking about?"

IF's little moment to breath was interrupted as the Vermin screeched before looking towards IF as it started to charge.

"IF!" Histoire grabbing the brunette's attention. "Watch out for the hilt! It isn't any normal hilt that the just ends!" IF looked back towards the charging Vermin as she analyzed the weapon. And lo and behold the small Oracle was right. At the en of hilt was a small spear like head glistened in the rain. The Vermin reached IF as it screeched swinging it's blade as it smashed into the ground creating a dust cloud.

Everything was silent. Histoire watched in fear as the deafening silence was present. The Guard Vermin kept the blade implanted into the ground before something with the cloud jumped from within surprising both Histoire and the Guard Vermin before object that was still covered from the cloud disappeared as IF was seen in a guard position. Only thing was her jacket was absent from body as her Katar's shined.

"That's it.." IF lowered her arms as her emerald eye's seemed to shine as the rain clouds above seemed to have stopped raining with moon reappearing from behind showing her person to the two watching her. "I'm personally sending straight to hell!" IF yelled before her weapons disappeared. She then pulled her right arm back before it glowed as she threw it for ward before repeating the same with her left as light blue like spears made of energy stabbed not only into the ground but the Guard Vermin too. The Vermin screeched as the blades of energy imbedded themselves into it's flesh however, before it can even try to get them off, IF dived right towards the Vermin as her Katar's reappeared before she stabbed the ground as the ground below her broke apart. "Eat this! **Apocalypse Nova!**" A bright light appeared from under the If and Vermin as it engulfed the area before an explosion erupted in the area.

A few mins earlier, however, Cayde so hppened to be running in the same direction as he continued to follow the dragon. The Dragon then made a sharp left, which in result Cayde followed. In result, he so happened to see before the moment IF unleashed her attack as he skid to halt at the Guard Vermin some distant in front of him.

"What the..? What is that thing?" Cayde asked astonished, however, that astonishment was erased as IF slammed down unleashing her attack as Cayde sweat dropped. "Oh crapbaskets.." Before he too was engulfed in the explosion.

The light of IF's attack died down. The area where the Guard Vermin once stood was no more as only a sizzling spot where it stood remained. Blood dripped from IF's head as it slid down the left side of her face. IF, slowly rose from the ground, panting with exhaustion before looking over to Histoire. "Monster..vanquished." Histoire smiled as she nodded in agreement before she started sparkling. "Yes, you did! Now with the Guard Vermin defeated. The monsters might start to retreat now that their leader was finished off."

Before the two could even celebrate their moment of victory (again). A loud roar from the sky grabbed their attention as they looked up only to be knocked back by the Ancient Dragon's landing. The shockwave from it landing knocked back both Histoire and IF, IF thinking quickly the moment she was in the air flipped, grabbed Histoire and landed before glaring at the beast in front of her.

"You've gotta be kidding.. A Ancient Dragon?!" IF exclaimed with a mix of shock and anger.

"I thought so." Histoire said floating next to IF. "I knew there was something wrong here."

IF turned. "What do you mean?" Histoire glared. "The Guard Vermin and The Ancient Dragon... They seem to be smarter than your average monster. Do you remember? The Guard Vermin was really attacking the nation nor did it seem to start and endless onslaught. I believe both those monsters were the ones leading the attack, as if a leader was watching it's subjects do the dirty work for him without really taking the blame."

IF's eyes widened. "So what your saying is..if we beat this Ancient Dragon. The monsters would evacuate?'

Histoire nodded. "Precisely." Before either Histoire nor IF could process what was going to happen next. The dragon roared as it lunged at the duo, claw raised ready for the kill. Time slowed once more as IF grabbed Histoire and attempted to jump away but the dragon itself was to close for her to have anytime to find a hiding spot. 'Damn it..' IF thought before time resumed as the dragon smashed it's claw into the exact spot IF was still at.

The Ancient Dragon glared before it raised it's claw ready to examine the blood of it's victim with victory only thing was..nothing was there. The dragon stared confused, before it frantically started looking around.

"You know I don't really appreciate those who try to hurt the ones I care about.." A voice said behind the dragon as it turned towards the voice to see Cayde holding IF by the stomach setting her down to recover before glaring at the dragon. "Especially if they can't defend themselves!"

IF breathed a sigh of relief. "Heh, nice save blue."

Cayde smiled. "No problem, Iffy!" Giving her a thumbs a up.

"But.." Cayde froze. "Huh?"

IF slowly rose before grabbing the boy by his shoulders and raised him off the ground. Cayde was confused as she recovered so quickly as she was injured a few moments ago before all that vanished at the sight of her face.

"What did I tell you back at the Basilicom?" IF asked smiling with a hint of anger. Cayde shivered. "Uh not too leave?" He answered raising his arms in a confused manner.

"Cayde..."

"Oh crap."

Before IF could even begin to describe how she felt, Histoire interrupted by clearing her throat mysteriously appearing in front of the two.

"As much I too would love to give Cayde a piece of my mind. We have bigger problems to handle." The small tome said as the Ancient Dragon roared before stomping it's feet before it crouched possibly getting into's fighting position. Cayde and IF stared at the beast before towards each other with smirk.

"So Cayde, you say you took on creatures bigger than you right?"

"Yeah, I saved you from that giant Dogoo the first time we met."

A sweat drop formed on IF's head. "Y-Yes. Yes you did." IF summoned her Katar's. "But this is different from the Dogoo, are you sure you can handle it?"

"You bet! After all I did say I was going to prove to you how strong I really am!" Cayde looked back towards Histoire with the same smirk. "And you too."

Histoire simply watched as Cayde turned his head back towards the dragon as it roared once more. "Then do it."

"Huh?" Cayde glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Prove to me that you have what it takes to be the Guardian of the nation you love. You have the courage." Histoire gave a determined looked at the boy. "Now show it." Histoire said as she disappeared into Cayde's hoodie as he stared shock at what just happened while IF chuckled at his reaction.

"Looks like you got what you want." Cayde turned to her. "Let's show them the power of Planeptune."

Cayde's hands began to shake with nervous excitement, his blood started to rush throughout his body, and a nervous but happy smile grew on his face as he got into a battle stance next to his temporary caretaker.

"My bloods boiling now." Blue flames then ignited around the boys hands as the dragon lunged starting the battle.

The duo jumped away as the dragon smashed the ground where they stood before landing with IF taking out her pistol and fired a couple of shots onto it as knocked back a bit. "I'll keep it a bay. Cayde you go in anytime it's staggered got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cayde then blasted off before reeling his fist back and throwing it into the dragon's gut as a pushed it back only a few feet before looking down roaring as Cayde jumped back in surprise. "You've gotta be kidding! I barely did anything?!" Cayde exclaimed in anger.

Seeing as no other option IF sighed stowing her gun away and summoning her Katar's walking up to the angry boy. "Cayde, calm down." IF said getting into stance. "The angrier you are the more you'll lose focus. So try and stay calm and attack, understand?" Cayde took in a few breaths and got into a stance.

"Okay." The duo charged as the dragon unleashed a wave of fire making Cayde and IF jumping above it before diving down unleashing their attack.

The first to attack was Cayde as he landed with one hand on the dragons nose as he balanced himself before sticking his tongue out angering the dragon, while it's focused on Cayde, IF slashed the belly before landing and doing a roundhouse kick pushing it back. The dragon roared before Cayde jumped off it's nose as he landed inside the mouth of the dragon holding it open before he smirked. "I'll show you why I'm not just some kid you shouldn't push around."

Cayde relaxed himself before inhaling air in his mouth before he closed, his cheeks puffing in the process as he reeled back containing the energy he was building up. The dragon growled in response as it prepared to snap it's mouth shut ending the boy's life, however, it seemed to forget the IF was still ing the fight as IF dug her Katar's in the dragons back causing it to roar in pain opening it's mouth further, which was more before Cayde unleashed his attack.

"Here we go.." At the moment time slowed down again as Cayde looked towards the enemy in front of him. The dragon was looking at him with anger as it gave off an intense glare. The dragon felt Cayde hold his grip tighter on it's mouth before looking it straight in the eye with the same glare.

"Fire Dragon..."

All of a sudden, a powerful wave of blue flames started sprouting from the toddlers mouth, making time speed back to normal before he lunged his upper body forward to attack the dragon with all the strength he could possibly muster yelling the name of his attack.

"ROAR!" He yelled out before a blast of blue flames erupted from the boys mouth as it went into the dragons mouth causing to it to stagger before it started roaring but also the sound of choking at Cayde continued his attack until it's stomach started inflating before it roared once more as a explosion went off knocking Cayde and IF back.

IF although recovered, planting her feet into the ground as she looked back at the place where the explosion took place.

"Cayde! Where are you?!"

Just then, Cayde flew from out of the cloud of dust that was caused and into the air as IF felt her heart beat against her chest.

"Oh no. Cayde!" IF yelled running before sliding across the ground catching the boy.

"Cayde, are you okay? Speak to me!"

"I-Iffy..?"

"Hehe.." IF chuckled. "Yeah it's me. You did it. Good job buddy."

Cayde smiled warmly as he gave her a weak thumbs up.

"**ROOAARRR!"**

IF's eyes disalated. She slowly looked towards the cloud of dust as the dragons wings broke through the cloud as the dragon revealed it's self. The Ancient Dragon was badly damaged with wounds all over it's body and even it's left arm was seen to be missing as it wobbled before regaining it's balance.

"What the hell...?"

"I-Iffy..?" Cayde asked hearing the worry in her voice.

"Cayde, you have to get out of here." IF said raising the boy up to his feet as he stood on his two feet before looking towards what grabbed her attention.

"W-What..?! How? I unleashed a crap of ton power into that thing how is it still standing?!"

"That doesn't matter. You need to leave now."

"W-What no way I can still fight! I'm leaving you here to fight this thing!"

IF growled before whipping her head towards him. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!"

Cayde jumped at the sudden raise in IF's voice.

"You always have to come with some dumbass excuse to get out of something! Why won't you ever do what your told?!"

"Because I do what I think is right!" Cayde said regaining his composure.

"Ugh. You and your sense of justice." IF summoned her Katar's taking a stance. "Look just do what I say this one time and..stay here." IF charged as Cayde called out to her.

IF ignited her Katar's in flames as she grew closer towards the dragon, however, the dragon infused by anger took no more chances as it stomped the ground causing a mini earthquake in the area, however, IF jumped and started unleashing attacks angering the dragon more before roared. IF landed glaring at the dragon, while doing so something she noticed something in the corner of her eye as she turned only to be met with a solid back hit from the dragon.

The power hit attack sent the agent skyrocketing into a building into some shelves and others, crashing against them both destroying them and causing another clud of dust and rubble.

"IFFY!" Cayde yelled before glaring at the dragon in anger. "Hey you!" Cayde exclaimed getting the dragon to turn.

"Your fight's with me pick on someone your own size!" Cayde got into stance while the dragon sweat dropped from the boys line with the clear difference in height.

Cayde then blasted off from his spot and ran around the dragon in a blur of blue. The dragon tried to track the fast toddler however, it seemed to get dizzy of trying to keep it's eyes on it. Taking his chance Cayde ignited his fists and started to unleash attacks of all kinds from every direction as it almost seemed like he was teleporting.

Growing angry once more the dragon repeated the same attack it did with IF, stomping it's foot on the ground causing Cayde to lose balance and start to fly in the air a due the violent shake the dragon snarled causing Cayde to looks towards it only to be met with powerful punch from the dragon as it too launched like a rocket intothe ground some distance away raising a dust cloud.

Cayde coughed and groaned in pain laying on his back. He slowly opened his eyes staring at the starry night sky as it surprisingly with the situation he was in put him at ease.

"The sky..it's so pretty." Cayde weakly said before hearing loud stomps start to approach him snapping him out of his daze. "Crap..! Gotta..get up...!" Cayde turned onto his stomach facing the dragon, looking up as it made it's way towards him.

"Dang it.. Why?.. Can't I..!" Cayde felt tears start to prick his eyes. "I guess..They were right. I really can't do things on my own." The Ancient Dragon loomed closer.

"I'm sorry everyone, Iffy, and..you Histoire." Cayde closed his eyes ready to accept his fate before Histoire's voice resounded in his head.

"Don't be. I will no longer sit by and watch as my nation is torn to shreds!" A golden light shinned before Histoire appeared in front of Cayde.

"Histy? What are you doing?! Get out of here! Your gonna get yourself hurt or worse."

Histoire glanced behind her and smiled warmly.

"I know the risk." Histoire said as the same golden light formed around her. "Because I'm going to show you.." The light shinned brighter with Histoire glaring at the dragon. "Why I am the Oracle of this nation!"

The light emitting from Histoire not only blinded the dragon but Cayde as well making him raise arm to block the out the blinding light. The light died down as Cayde remerged from his arm to see what had happened only to gasp at what stood before him.

It was woman who seemed to be fairly tall (probably due to height) as she stood with the familiar attire of Planeptune's Oracle, pigtailed purple hair, with the warm purple eyes he was used too. Only thing now those eyes weren't so warm as they glared with anger.

"Histoire?" Cayde stared astonished before feeling a hand pet his head with the woman smiling down at him.

"It's going to be alright." Her voice spoke with a motherly tone. "I'll take over from here." she reassured turning towards the dragon once more.

"How dare you." She took a step forward.

"You harm my peaceful nation, harm my people who I sworn to protect, causing a ruckus at this time of night.." She continued to walk as the dragon felt something welling up in it's self. It felt this nagging sense of..dread?

"But most and far more importantly. You DARE harm my fellow companion injuring, her to no end with your fighting but most importantly.." The woman stopped n front of the dragon hands in her hoodie pockets as she slowly looked up at the nervous dragon.

"How DARE you harm my Guardian?" She finally raised her head with her left glowing gold.

The dragon took a step back before stopping itself and growling. How could it let a single woman who appeared out of the blue scare it like this? It's a almighty Dragon dor peats sake! Not having to take to this so called "Bravery" from the this tiny woman it gripped it's remaining hand and roared before raising it's deadly claw once more hoping to actually deal a fatal blow.

The mysterious woman raised her left hand as the claw came down near her head before it suddenly stopped in place as it shook. Cayde stared shock as a gloden aura appeared around the dragon as it froze on the spot.

"Let this be a warning to you and whoever brought you here.." A golden light appeared behind her, energy swelling up aimed at the dragon as it shook hoping to get itself free but to no avail. This was it's end.

"Never mess with a Oracle. Because this is exactly what happens when you do." She finished before the golden energy behind her unleashed a powerful blast of energy as it engulfed the Ancient Dragon finally killing it in an instant as the attack died down, vanishing.

Cayde continued to stare shocked at how easily the "Oracle" could beat the dragon with just a single attack. His thought's were interrupted when she turned back and walked towards him.

The scenery behind her changed going from it's big white moon to a early morning sun rise lighting up the now calmed down Planeptune. Smoke still resonated from some places but none the less everything was calm. They had survived the night. Cayde stared at the raising sun with a weary smile growing on his face before a voice spoke from next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jumping from the voice Cayde whipped his around to the same woman who defeated the dragon crouching next to him.

"W-Who the heck are you?!"

"Hm? Don't you recognize me?" She tilted her cocking a brow.

"Recognize you? I don't even know you!" Cayde then started get on his feet matching the woman's crouching height.

"You don't?" The woman checked her appearance. "Well, with the way i'm looking right now it's understandable. But I assure, you do know me.

She then placed her hand on his head like before as she started to pet.

"Besides, you've already said my name before anyway."

He said her name? When did he do that? He doesn't remember that. The only one he remembers calling out to was..His eyes widened.

"Histoire?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Correct! And your first try. Very good." She clasped her hands and tilted her head cutely.

"B-But how?!"

"That isn't important. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." He said checking himself.

But Histy why did you do that? I thought you said can't fight?"

I never said I couldn't fight. It's that I don't choose to. That's what I tried to tell you back in the Basilicom when you left.

"Oh right. I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Cayde rubbed his arm looking away.

"For running off and excusing you of being a coward who hides behind a desk. I..You were right. I don't have what it takes to be a Guardian." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I knew I was just nuisance."

Histoire watched as the boy cried to himself. She shook her head with a smile.

"Cayde your not a nuisance. You never were. What made you think that?"

"It's how I acted. I kept bugging you about this whole Guardian thing. All I wanted to do was prove to you how I can change the world for the better. I want be something more than just a hero. I wanted be something for people smile every time they see. I want to be free like the wind going adventures but still have place to call home too."

"Oh Cayde." Histoire moved Cayde's arms and wiped his tears having him look at.

"That's not true at all. What you did today made me reconsider on my actions as this nations guardian."

Cayde listened with Oracle still rubbing his head.

"So today I've come with a re-suggestion. Adventures or "Hero's" of all kinds have a stories about them since childhood. Some tragic, some wanting to keep a dear wish from their lost loved ones. Most of their stories have one thing in common."

"What?"

"They always strive to do the right thing. Their bodies moving before they have a chance to think. Doing what they believe is right because everyone has a reason to why they do the things they do."

Cayde's eyes glistened as tears started falling from his eyes, his body starting to shake.

'_I'm sorry dear but your not ready.'_

_'Get the out of here squirt. Your not ready to ride with the big dogs.'_

_'Get with the times kid. Your not ready. Come back when your older!'_

_'Useless runt get out of here! You don't have what it takes!'_

The tears started to call faster as Cayde fell to his knees holding himself.

"Cayde Ignaitus, You are now, I declare the Guardian of Planeptune and I'm proud to be called your Oracle."

Cayde nodded as he continued to cry tears. Not of sadness but of joy before feeling a warm pair of arms embrace as he cried into Histoire's chest.

"There there. It's alright. I'm here."

IF re-emerged from the rubble holding her arm as blood flowed a from wound she was covering. Seeing the remaining pixels fall, IF looked over to Cayde and Histoire and smiled at the scene before her. "(Good job, Cayde. You did it.)"

'_**Dream's really can become reality. If you put your mind to it you can achieve anything you put your mind to. This is the story of boy who wants to achieve that dream and possibly go beyond it.'**_

_** This Is My Story.**_

* * *

A/N: Wow! That took forever to write. And really I wasn't planning on the prologue for being this long either. But my heart screamed passion so I just went with it. The next epsiode won't hopefully be jumbled like this, but it will still be entertaining. I really have fun making this though and I hope you enjoyed it too! I'll catch you guys later, See ya!


	2. ACT l: Planeptune's Guardian

The sun started to rise over the horizon shinning down on Planeptune. In Planeptune's Basilicom the beams of lit entered a bedroom once a dark room now filled with light.

There was a average size carpet with blue and black and purple zig zagged designing, a flat screen TV on black a TV with video games from MMO's to FPS( First Person Shooter for you noobies), 2D and 3D fighting games and many more in the shelves. A gaming desktop with three separate monitors and what seemed to be papers filled gaming strategies. The walls were painted a blue color as the continued to rise.

The sun light hit what seemed to be a rooster with a blue bandana wrapped around it's neck resting upon a nightstand until feeling the suns warmth fill the room. It twitched before opening it's eyes and stretching it's wings popping a few bones before shaking as it turned towards a king sized flat bed with blue covers resting upon something resting within it.

The rooster blinked before raising it's head back and releasing a loud, "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"

The lump in the bed jumped from the sudden yell as it landed back on the bed. The rooster continued it's wake up call as hand slithered out from the covers and rested upon the roosters head stopping it's loud ruckus.

A groan came from within the covers, "Colonel..What gives? ..Why did you wake me up so early?" The hand slithered back into the covers.

Colonel clucked in response as it watched the lump.

"What? Whaddya mean I told you to wake me up this early?"

Colonel clucked.

"That's bogus. There's no way I would have told you to wake me this early."

Another cluck. Colonel then reached behind himself pulling out a white envelope, tossing towards the head of the lump.

"Hm?" The voice said as it's hand reached grabbing the envelope, "What's this?"

Cluck.

"A letter from Histy?", Another hand slid from underneath the covers opening the enveloping and reading what's inside.

Silence filled the room before a yell resounded in the room, "Oh crap! Colonel, why didn't you tell it was today?!" A teenage boy with familiar blue spiky hair burst from within the covers as he hopped out of bed, to his closet, and out the door with his rooster walking slowly behind him.

The rooster made his way towards the Basilicom living room and resting upon the couch as a blue blur zipped through in and out of the kitchen and in a bathroom.

"Crap crap crap! Histy's gonna be so mad when she found out I overslept!", The blur yelled with panic as Colonel clucked in response before the boy appeared in front it.

"I don't need your sass, Colonel!", Before taking off again putting on his clothes and back into the kitchen grabbing jellied toast that steamed fresh from the toaster.

He wore a blue hoodie with the hood being black with two white stripes tracing along the edge of the outer hood with two black hoodie strings, black pants, blue and white high top tennis shoes with black accents and grey soles, and a black wrist band on his right wrist.

"Okay, I'm ready and I think I got everything." He said checking himself and his pockets.

Cluck.

"Right bag.",He zipped off and brought back a blue single belt backpack with Planeptune's logo "P" on it. He rummaged through checking all what he had stored the night before,"Okay, snacks, journal, journal log, Cola, papers, ID, and more snacks. Check, alright ready to go Colonel?"

Colonel clucked,"Yes, Colonel I packed your snacks too. Now are you ready or not?" Colonel hopped from his spot on the couch and back into the bedroom having the boy cock a brow before the rooster came back with something he forgot. "Oh my scarf!", The boy grabbed a white scaly scarf from the roosters mouth and wrapped it around his neck.

Giving his little buddy thanks he picked up the rooster and sat him upon his, grabbing his bag, and headed towards the elevator.

"Okay, Histy said to meet her at the..",He pulled out the same letter from earlier, "The train station?!"

The boys cheeks puffed as he held his mouth, "Urk! Just thinking about it makes me sick.", His face started turning blue before the elevator reached the main floor snapping him out his trance.

He walked through the library shaking his head at the letter, "I mean seriously of all places to meet up why there?" Walking through the doors without looking, he now stepped out in the early morning of Planeptune, stretching popping a few bones. "Welp, time to get going."

He looked up to the rooster posted on his head.

"Hang on bud." Getting a cluck in response he smiled before he started running at a normal pace not wanting to blast off sending the rooster flying off his head.

Running through the city, he saw flying signs, aircrafts, walking hover tubes, and buildings with beautiful futuristic appearances., "Man, it would suck not having to see this view. They'll be missing out." His sight seeing was put hold as his stomach growled pretty loud. Rubbing his stomach he looked up back to rooster.

"Yeesh, i'm hungry.",Suddenly a idea popped in his head," Oh I know! Let's head to Brandon's! He'll whip us up something."

Colonel clucked. "Huh? Whaddya mean I already ate? All I had was jellied toats. Jellied. Toast. That a'int a meal." Colonel clucked once more. "Whatever, whether you like it or not we're going. I swear sometime you act just like Histy."

The boy made sharp left before passing a few stores and stopped in front of ramen restaurant. "This is it." He smiled and walked in getting hit with the smell of cooking food. "Guess he's up earlier than I thought." Sitting down at the bar booth,he placed his bag on the ground, and Colonel in the seat next to him.

"Oi Brandon! Serves up, I'm hungry!" The boy yelled getting a,"Huh?", from someone in the back. A young adult with perfect tanned skin, black spiky hair, and a small mustache with a white apron came from the back with cocked brow.

"Now who in the..? Cayde? The heck are you doing here?" Brandon said identifying the young boy who smiled.

"Breakfast, duh. I'm starving. Whip me up something real quick will ya?"

Brandon blankly stared, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"And that doesn't concern you because?" He raised hand towards him for answer.

Cayde smirked confidently, crossing his arms. "When you can at the speed of sound you don't have to worry."

Brandon face palmed,'(Only when you oversleep and start running late like you usually do)'," He groaned silently before nodding and headed towards the back. He arrived a few mins later and set down some spicy ramen as the boy inwardly screamed in excitement.

"Hm? What's this feeling generous today?"

"Shut up. Think of it as a wake me up. Besides your gonna need for today's match against the other Guardians." He rested on the counter watching Cayde who started to devour his meal. Sparkles glowed around him as he ate with Brandon sweat dropping with how he was eating so fast. "..And your not listening are you?"

Cayde looked with food in his mouth, "ah ahm!" Another bead of sweat dropped down the cooks head. "Right.."

Looking towards the clock on his right. Brandon noticed the time, eyes widening a bit before turning back to the teen who just finished his "Breakfast".

"You better get going soon."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because it's 7:35."

Cayde froze blinking, "I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"It's 7:35. Aren't you suppose to be there by 8 or something?"

However, his only response was the sound of his restaurant door swinging open back and forth with him chuckling to himself. "Well, I'll see ya there bro." Brandon said finishing up whatever he started before.

Cayde blasted through the city dodging all kinds of people, and cutting corners as he held onto his little companion who only clucked with the wind.

"I know, I know! You don't have tell me! Relax alright?" Cayde said looking down at his feathered friend.

_'Symbols. Similar to that of magic but not, they are completely different. Symbols are what you can call a power you born with something to that of superpower. Everyone has symbol of their own and can use it for many ways to help others in need or selfish desires and use their power for mischievous crimes and acts. But a symbol is not just a power, it's a representation of who you are._

_A Symbol is a something that shows who or what you want to be. A Symbol shows ones self, proves one self but most of all Inspires oneself and others around them. These powers are gifts that people believe came from the Gods and Goddess in Celestia, where the each of the Oracles from every nation are said to have come from._

_And now here we are in present time with the use of Symbols still active and around the globe being born each and every second.'_

Cayde continued to run until he finally made to the station skidding to a halt, kicking up a small dust cloud upon his stop. "Finally made it. Hope Histy isn't to mad." Walking in he looked around for his tiny little Oracle, before he hearing his name being called.

"Cayde! O-Over here!"

Looking towards where he heard his name being called, he saw Histoire comically waving around her tiny arms avoiding random people as she made her way towards him. Histoire breathed heavily from maneuvering from the violent crowd and stopped in front of teen.

"Goodness! I knew the "Battle Of The Guardians" was popular but I never thought it would be this crowded.(*ﾟﾛﾟ)" The small tome then regained her breath before giving the angriest glare she could muster only failed as it enhanced her cuteness. "Where were you?! I thought I told you to get here earlier?( ≧Д≦)."

Cayde chuckled nervously rubbing his head,"Sorry about that Histy. I just had to grab a bite to eat because I overslept."

Histoire sighed sadly," I knew it. I thought I should have just told you to come with me. Now, we're caught in this crowd.((´д｀))", Cayde shook his head.

"Don't be like that. Watch this." Histoire tilted her head watching the teen before he started yelling grabbing the crowds attention.

"Hey everybody! It's me Cayde, your Guardian! I need to get on the train so I can get to the festival, mind clearing the way?!"

All of sudden tons of cheers and whistles rang throughout the crowd before people opened up path to the train, making Histoire gawk.

"Thanks! C'mon Histy, let's go!" Cayde grabbed the Oracle by her tome and carried her to the train while the little Oracle still tried to process what just happened.

* * *

"Goodness, I can't believe were running late." Said Histoire taking a seat next to the teen.

"Relax, Histy. It's gonna be okay we'll be there in flash." Cayde gave her thumbs before she lowered head.

"How can you act so calm? We're or more specifically, YOU are participating in Gamindustri's largest event against the other Guardians. How are people going to react when they see us arriving late?" Asked Histoire crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't be like that. Besides you never know, maybe the other Guardians could be accidentally arriving late too."

Histoire lowered her head and sighed with certain disappointment. "This is going to be a long ride.（；￣д￣）".

Cayde turned away from the small tome and looked out the window as the train started up and was already on the rails onto their destination.

Gamindustri Colosseum. A place where the nations Guardians from Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation and Planeptune come to compete to prove whose the strongest, gain shares, and popularity over the other countries. This event was called, The Console War. And in a way to celebrate the clash between nations, the four actions decide to make a festival out of it to sell many merchandise, propaganda, and many other nation antiques.

Through radios, television, and even newspapers. Every single type of Media on Gamindustri spoke about it non-stop. And the excitement exploded within the populations as well, since hundred if not thousands of people from each nation come travel to see what they considered would be one of the most amazing fights of the century, even though it happens once every 1 year.

Last year, Planeptune couldn't make it due to monster problems and were disqualified for not showing, killing their share ratio by a lot, but this time. The monster problem was solved and Cayde was roaring to go as he smiled seeing the giant colosseum approach in the distance. Turning to his Oracle, he tapped her on the shoulder letting her know they were almost there as she too smiled in excitement as the train neared it's destination.

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been here by now." IF tapped her foot looking at one her phones times. She was dressed as a referee in a purple hallway before hearing rapid footsteps approaching, making her sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, they're here."

And just when she finished that sentence Cayde appeared from around the corner and stopped in front of IF exhausted, not from running but from the on going crowd that made him nervous.

"I-Iffy! I made it! Sorry for the-"

"No time! You need to hurry to your post! Gimme your bag!", IF interrupted as the teen threw his bag before she placed a hand on his back shoving him forward. "Move, move! I'll see you in the arena!'

"Right! Wish me luck Iffy!"

Cayde yelled as he disappeared down the hall behind her where yells of people could be heard.

"Goodness, there's a lot of people this year." Said Histoire who listened to the roars of the crowd.

"You better believe it. Your spot is next to Neptune. And yes, before you ask she is going to guide you to you seat so want get lost."

Histoire puffed her cheeks. "I don't get lost! I-It's just that this place is big, it's hard to tell where to go sometimes."

"Hm hm. Yeah. Anyways, if's there's nothing your going to ask me, I'll go announce the match." Said IF while looking at Histoire, who nodded in agreement.

With nothing else to say she disappeared down hall behind her towards the arena, leaving the small tome alone who nervously sighed.

"Good luck, Cayde." Said Histoire who turned to go find her escort.

Cayde stood some feet away from the entrance to the arena, pacing back and forth, breathing in and out, attempts to calm himself down,but the roars and cheers of the crowd was preventing that.

"Holy cow! Those people are excited! I wonder just how many they're are?" He asked trying peak in but only saw glimpse of the thousands of people in the stands. "Whoa.."

His blood start rush and his heart started to beat against his chest.

"Oh hell yeah. This is it! Now i'm pumped baby!" Cayde energetically clashed his fist together.

In the arena, IF took hold of microphone and looked around. "Man, this place really IS packed. It's surprising how she booked some seats. Speaking of she, I wonder..", IF looked behind her in the, "Planeptune" section and saw the small tome hovering above her seat sitting next to a girl who smiled and waved frantically.

She had long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes and noticeable bust. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them.

The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N".

"Wowzers! Now that's a lot of people!" Said the girl while sweat dropping looking at the crowd around her. The constant yells and roars of excitement vibrated throughout her body as she struggled to even get a word out.

"N-Neptune! Has the match started yet( ゜Д゜；)！？" Yelled Histoire who moved closer to the girl.

"Nope! But i'm sure it will soon when Iffy announces it!" Neptune said with her growing excitement. "I can't wait see blue go out there and kick some butt for us!"

Histoire nodded in agreement before Neptune called out.

"Hey! Look, Iffy's looking at us!" Neptune pointed with IF looking towards them as she waved frantically." Hey! Iffy, I got Histy! So we're all good!"

Surprisingly throughout all the noise, IF nodded as she took hold of the microphone before speaking out to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the coliseum!" She said as the crowds roars and cheers intensified. "Today's fight, as many of know is the once a year special! The Console War!" The hype of the crowd grew even more. "Remember, no matter who wins all participants will show good and respectful sportsmanship. Without further ado, let us begin!"

Neptune and the crowd cheered in excitement while Histoire's little body comically shook along with crowds loud yell.

"Oh I wish I was back in the Basilicom." The small tome complained.

"First up, the Guardian of Lowee, Jamison Fuyu!"

The people of Lowee cheered as a teenage boy walked into the arena with a smile on his face. He had black wavy hair and blue eyes. He wore a sky blue hoodied vest and gray shirt, blue pants with a white belt hanging from his side, white and blue high top sneakers and white hat with Lowee's symbol "L" on it.

"The Guardian of Leanbox, Josh Fukumoto!"

People of Leanbox screamed in excitement with another teenage boy walking into the arena. He had light blone hair and green eyes. He wore a button up green shirt and white t-shirt, black pants with Leanbox's logo spread all over the pants, and green and black sneakers.

"The Guardian of Lastation, Alex Woods!

Like the other two, Lastation's people roared with another boy walking into the arena. He had black wavy hair with red trims and red eyes. He wore a black and red hoodie with silver trims, black pants with a red lines tracing down the leg with two silver lines crossing down his leg pants, black boots, red scarf and black fingerless gloves.

"And last but not lease, the Guardian of Planeptune, Cayde Ignaitus!"

Neptune, Histoire and the people of Planeptune cheered in excitement as their nation was called. As he heard IF saying his name, the young boy grinned.

"Welp time to make a grand entrance." He said before blasting off into the arena as he ran around it causing mini blue tornado as IF and the Guardians hairs blew along with the wind before Cayde stopped in front of his nation with the same grin he entered with. People cheered as all the Guardians now stood in the arena glaring each other down.

"Well look who showed up this year?" Said Alex as he crossed his arms smirking looking at Cayde, "Thought you would have skipped out again like last time."

"Hey, I had to save my home thank you very much! Un-like you who stayed cooped up in his dark room trying summon a demon, prince emo."

"E-Emo?!"

"Heh, not gonna lie I kinda missed your guys bickering." Jamison said smiling. "It gives some amusement before beat you into the ground."

"Oh how original, Jamison. Why don't you come up with better line and game plan after the knock out."

Josh simply stared at the three arguing teenagers before he looked back towards the crowd and gave them a wave with them replying with a cheer.

A screen then appeared above them showing their faces and other information about them to the crowd.

"Contestants, are you ready?" IF asked the teenagers got into their fighting stance.

"Alright boys enough of the chit chat. It's time to throw down!" Said Cayde cracking his neck.

"I can't wait to knock you size."

"You guys seriously need to relax." Josh finally spoke.

"Why do we need to relax if we're about to fight each other?"

"Yeah, what the heck?" Alex gave a confused stare.

"Guys, leave him alone." Jamison said with a tired sigh.

The counter started on then and slowly went down with deep echoing sound for every number. Once it reached zero, Alex arms all of sudden then morphed into slimy tentacles with spikes as he smashed the ground with both arms causing a dust cloud to form in the arena, making the other three cover their eyes blocking it from the dust.

"What the nep?! Why did he do that?! He's cheating Histy! Take him out!" Neptune exclaimed looking at the tome while pointing at the cloud of dust.

Histoire shook her head, "He didn't do it so he could cheat. He did it to blind his opponents."

"Blind his opponents?"

"Yes. He did so that he may attack the others while their to busy trying to keep from breathing and blink in dust."

"But can't Cayde just sniff him out?" Neptune asked looking back to the arena.

Histoire shook her head. "No. If he were to do that, he would not only hurting himself but blocking his sense of smell too."

Back in the arena Cayde, looked over his arms as he tried to observe the area.

"Crap. I can't see. And if I try smell him out that'll also be bad."

Cayde then heard shuffling behind him making him turn only to be met with something hard and metallic punching against face. The force of the attack knocked him back and onto the ground as he recovered his eyes blocking dust that tried to enter them.

"Dirty little..! Using the dust to blind everyone. But what the heck was that?"

Just then the sound of something clashing against each other was heard as he tried to find where it came from.

"If only I could blow this dust away somehow..Wait. That's it!" Cayde grabbed the goggles from his head as he placed them over his eyes and scarf around his mouth before he got into running position.

The goggles then turned on to show Cayde a x-ray of the arena in front of him and how far the edge was. He smiled.

"Gotcha." Cayde then blasted off and began circling the arena. "Stay focused. Stay focused." He repeatedly told himself as the dust cloud started to form into a dust cyclone sucking Alex in as he tried to hold his ground.

"What the heck is going?!" Alex yelled before he was sucked into the cyclone.

Jamison and Josh somehow both found ways to hold their ground as Cayde stopped on the other side of them pulling his goggles upward and unleashing his attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Blue flames erupted from the boys mouth and into the cyclone before an explosion went off causing another dust cloud but this in the air. Alex remerged from the cloud arms in guarding position as he landed back on the ground to the edge of the arena.

"Lucky bastard." Said Alex his eye twitched in anger.

The crowd then went wild with Cayde's performance as Neptune grabbed the small Oralce and shook her with such enthusiasm.

"Histy! Histy! Did you see that?!"

"Y-Y-Yes N-N-Neptune now -p-please s-stop s-s-shaking me!" Histoire exclaimed as Neptune released the small tome and went back to watching. "Goodness. I don't think I'll last much longer."

Back to the match, Cayde and Alex had an intense staredown.

"Let me guess, you were the one who punched weren't you?" Cayde asked still felling the sting of punch.

"You bet." Alex's arm then turned solid metal." Not only can I morph any part of my body into animal part but also elements that are around me."

"Well that's pretty broken for character who just introduced."

Cayde then charged towards him as they clashed throwing punches left and right. The two went head to head making the crwod roar as they continued there fight along the same of Jamison and Josh duking it it out as well.

As the constant clash of attacks kept going. Cayde knew there would be moment Alex would let his guard down. he just had to find the right timing before going in for the blow. This would be known as the break period or cool down, which is known to happen in every battle. His fists ignited with blue flames as they clashed against metal before the moment he was looking for arrived.

"(Now's my chance!)" Cayde thought as he parried the last attack, took a step back, pulling his arm back as the flames on his fists burned hotter and brighter as the area darkened around the two before Cayde lunged his fist forward. But Alex's reflexes came in as he used his other arm to block the attack only to prove fatal as the metal on his arm cracked before shattering as Cayde's attack made contact launching him back.

Alex recovered, digging his heels into the ground stopping his momentum. Alex morphed his arm into a raptor like claw before charging once more with Cayde doing the same as they continued their battle. Alex morphed his other into a raptor claw before a mysterious purple cloud fumed out of his fingers as he started swiping. Cayde dodged the attacks while trying to get a few punches of his own in here and there, but the purple mist was bugging him.

"What the hell is that?!" Cayde said dodging another swipe.

"Why don't you come over and find..out!" Alex yelled getting the jump on Cayde, who barely dodged the swipe as his shirt was cut with claw marks.

"Yikes!", he said looking at his shirt before noticing something. His shirt starting sizzling and the smell was intoxicating before he realized what it was. "Is that poison?!"

"Bingo. Guess you really are observant. But.." Just then Alex disappeared and reappeared behind Cayde who was met with a scratch to the back before feeling another on his arm, then all around his body as Alex kicked afterward knocking him down."You should never let your guard down." Putting a foot on Cayde's head.

"Hey! What happened?! Cayde was doing fine a minute ago?"

"It would seem the poison Alex used got to Cayde quicker than I thought."

"Poison? He poisoned him? Isn't that you know illegal?"

"I'm pretty sure it would be if he was attended to kill him but no. The fumes of the poison when he inhaled earlier must have messed with his senses because we clearly watch Alex run around Cayde while he stood completely still."

Cayde grunted as he felt Alex apply more pressure to his head.

"Come on blue. Give up, you can't win."

"I'm n-not done..yet!" Cayde then used his heel to kick Alex off balance before spinning on his head and unleashed flaming kick, "Fire Dragon Talon!", the kick was strong enough to send Alex flying near the edge of the ring and possibly off it if Alex hadn't dug his talons into the ground and charged right back in.

"Nepu?! That almost had him!"

"Yes it would seem so, but Alex himself is very well trained." Said Histoire who watched the fight intensely.

Cayde dodged a swipe, before he threw a roundhouse kick only for Alex to block grabbed him by the ankle with smirk.

"Oh crap."

Alex then slowly started swinging him until he started to go faster making Cayde dizzy before he threw him. Doing so he re-morphed his arm into a tentacle and lunged it forward wrapping it around Cayde's ankle again. "Going up..!" Alex then turned raised his arm over his shoulder with the connected Cayde go with before Alex slammed him hard into the ground causing a dust cloud.

People in the crowd winced at the sight of Cayde being slammed into the ground so hard, while Alex smiled bringing his arm back.

"Ha! Guess you were all talk!" Alex proudly said as his arms returned to normal.

"Star Shot!"

"Thunder Fist!"

Jamison and Josh attacks clash causing a mini shockwave before they clashed against once more they relentlessly attacked one another. Alex turned towards them with an evil grin.

"Time to make a mess of things."

"Oh no. Cayde!" Neptune cried towards the spot Cayde was last seen.

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"There's no way the Guardian lost! It just can't be!"

People of Planeptune started to worry making the situation worse, as for Histoire however, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

"It's going to be okay. Look closely."

Neptune looked towards the dust cloud and saw something within start to move, before her eyes widened.

Just then blue flames sprouted from within the dust cloud shocking everyone and Alex who turned back in shock as Cayde walked from within the flames,"Your finished." He said before giving off a glare.

Alex growled. "Damn it! Why won't you ever quit?!" He morphed his arm into a dragons as a red aura formed around him.

Cayde walked a few steps forwards before getting into a stance.

"Fire Dragon.."

"Give up! Dragon Hammer!"

Alex closed in on him, as time slowed for them with Cayde's flames growing powerful by the second, Alex's eyes slowly widened as the bluette cocked his head back before launching his attack making time resume at normal speed

"RRROOOAAARR!"

The blue flames not only engulfed Alex but the other two Guardians as well who were about to finish one another off until they noticed the incoming attack, making them both go wide eyed as they tried to block the attack, however, it only proved useless as the attack was already too close as it engulfed them too before the attack impacted the wall brutally destroying it and making the crowd above it take quite a scare as the cloud of dust appeared in front of them.

"Whoa! What was that just now!?" Asked one of the Leanbox people in front row of where the Guardians crashed.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! These kids are crazy!" Answered the man sitting next to him who held onto his seat.

Cayde's flames vanished as he breathed heavily standing with all types of cuts and bruises on his body. His hoodie sleeves were torn to his elbows with his arms covered in scratch marks. His body felt numb and weak as he breathed heavily but still stood his ground.

Once the dust around the area dissipated, everyone saw each of the Guardians, lying unconscious over a bed of rubble with rocks and dust covering them.

"O-Oh no! Hey, are you guys okay?!" Yelled IF as she ran to check on Guardians in a slight panic.

"H-Hold on..Doesn't this mean that Planeptune's Guardian wins?"

"That's not the problem, what's up with that kid? he nearly took out the whole stand with that attack!?"

In the Planeptune row, Neptune and Histoire's expression where no different from everyone else as they stared shocked.

"W-What just happened?"

Neptune slowly started to smile as she turned back towards the blue hair teen. "A'int it obvious..?"

After checking and confirming the other's state, IF walked back towards the center of the arena and announced the result of the match.

"The contenders from each nation is no longer able to fight! This year's winner of the Console goes to Cayde Ignaitus!"

The guild agent walked over to the wobbling boy and raised his hand in the air as the crowd cheered with Cayde staring dumbfounded before he looked towards IF who smiled at him before he returned the gesture and rested upon the agent who grew shocked at the sudden contact.

* * *

Cayde sat upon a bed with girl bandaging his wounds and checked for any other possible injuries or fractures.

The girl had fair skin with a large bust. Her hair had a light creamy pink color and matching eyes, her hair was long and curled along the edges, she was also wearing ta-white wool styled tank top with a big neck and un attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid shirt, a black, choker with a small heart on it, black brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, carried a black hip purse and also wore black head band with a "C" patched on the side.

"There we go. All better." The girl said cutely as she admired her work.

"Whoa. I really do feel better. Thanks, Compa!"

"No need to thank me. just doing what I do best." Said Compa with a warm smile.

Cayde nodded as he stood and put his torn clothes back on, him and Compa then left the waiting room only for Cayde be smothered with two soft mounds in face before pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Cayde! That was so cool! You should have seen the view I had!"

"Nep-Nep! Be careful! Cayde's still injured!" Compa panicked with the sudden hug.

"He'll be okay. Right, blue?" Neptune asked loosing up on the hug allowing the teen to breath from the sudden suffocation.

"N-Nep?! You actually came!"

"You bet I would! You really think I was going to miss this?"

Cayde scratched the back of his head. "Well most the time your gone and I thought you probably wouldn't make it."

Neptune stared shocked before a warm smile grew on her face re-engaging the hug.

"Oh Cayde, just because I'm off bug hunting doesn't mean I don't think about you."

While the duo continued their chat, IF walked up behind Compa with Histoire accompanying her.

"So how are his wounds?" Asked IF who watched Cayde and Neptune catch up.

"His wounds should heal within week or two, and his head is head isn't fractured in anyway. So he's pretty much still raring to go!" Compa gave thumbs up for approval.

IF lowered her and scratched it.

"Well that's good I guess."

"Yes I agree. Which means he'll be able to get back to work soon." Histoire happily added.

"That is IF he does." IF said a tic mark popping on her forehead, while Compa and Histoire both sweat drop at the angered guild agent.

But the so called tension disappeared when the trio watched Cayde and Neptune catch up with smiles growing on their faces.

"Looks like things are starting to turn back to normal."

"Hm hm. Cayde will be healthy enough real soon."

*Meanwhile in Lastation*

"RAH!"

A chair flew from across the room and into a wall of a bedroom, with Alex breathing heavily but now his head was wrapped in small bandage while his arm was too wrapped but hung from sling around his neck.

"T-That bastard! Next time I see him, I'll kill him!"

"Alex you need to come down."

Alex turned next to him to see a small tome floating up to him. She had slightly messy silver white hair with perfect tanned skin and purple gradient wings. She wore a black dress suit with silver lining that started falling exposing only her shoulders, a slightly torn white skirt, mis-matched stockings of black and white, and pink orb at the top of clothes.

"How am I suppose to calm, Croire!? Didn't you see what happened?!"

"Of course I did. And to be frank I say you deserved it." Said Croire crossing her arms.

Alex's eyes widened. "What?! How can you say that!"

"Because you grew cocky. You let your pride show way too much during that fight, which made you lose that battle."

"I.." Alex went silent.

She wasn't wrong, his ego showed way too much and it cost him the match. Gripping his fist he hung his head low before feeling small arms wrap around the side of face.

"Aw, is the big bad boy upset? Hm, want your Oracle to take care of you?" Croire teased with Alex's cheeks starting to turn red.

"N-No! Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Aw, don't be like that."

Alex pouted before Croire started laughing at his tsundere response. Their moment however, was interrupted when a knock on the door caught their attention. Standing in the door was none other than Kei, the secretary but also the second Oracle of Lastation.

"Oh am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." Croire said letting the boy go."So what's up? Anything new?

"I've just come to inform you that today's documents are finished and the scouting mission you so recently assigned is underway."

Croire smirked. "Great. Finally something new around here can begin."

* * *

"Cheers!"

Cayde and his friends clinked their beverages as they celebrated their victory in Brandon's ramen shop, who only sighed with a smile on his face.

"I seriously can't believe you took them all out." Brandon said placing another bowl of spicy ramen in front the child.

"You better believe it! A'int nobody gonna stop me now!"

"You got that right!" Neptune added along with the two cheered one another before drinking.

"I'm pretty sure we should be glad that isn't alcohol." IF said taking a sip of her drink watching the two party their hearts away.

"Yes, who knows what could happen if, Cayde, at least got drunk." Histoire said holding a small tea cup.

The two shivered at the thought of the boy ever being drunk and what possible destruction he might cause when so. Safe to say, they were glad they kept him from away from any alcoholic drink.

"So Brandon, did you make it to the coliseum?"

"Well,no not really, I had to stay here and watch the shop."

"What?! That means me you didn't see my awesome fight!" Cayde exclaimed with sad comical tears.

Brandon only sweat dropped at the boys reaction. "You know they show it on TV too, right?"

Compa simply sat and watched as her friends talked and joked among one another, putting a smile on her face. The party ended with everyone going their separate ways well more like them and Brandon going separate ways as everyone else headed back to the basilicom.

"Cayde." IF called turning Cayde around.

"Yeah?"

"What was up with you today?"

Cayde cocked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your fight. Your style gotten sloppy and you didn't seem focused. You just kept throwing punches and hoped they landed or when the enemy was tired out."

Cayde rubbed his shoulder, "Well..I guess I've gotten a little sloppy."

"A little?"

"Okay, so maybe i've been slacking a bit. But I can still fight!"

"Really? Hit me." IF sad placing a hand on her hip.

He blinked before taking a step back. "Wait what?!"

"You heard me. Attack me, if you land a hit I'll know you weren't lying."

Cayde looked behind him to see the others walk into the Basilicom before looking back towards the guild agent. Cayde then got into a fighting stance while IF stood in the same position waiting. Silence filled the area with the only being the warm wind that's blowing, until it stopped and Cayde took off at IF. He cocked his fist back before throwing a punch only to hit thin air.

Confused, he looked towards his side only to be met with a elbow to the head knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Cayde whined holding his head. "Jeez, you hit hard!"

"Again."

"What?"

"Get up. Again."

Cayde nodded getting back on his feet and took off this time faster than before only for IF side step before grabbing his arm, turning a complete 180 degrees and throwing him over her shoulder and into the ground with a loud thud, knocking some of the wind out of him. He quickly recovered and tried sweeping her leg only for her to hop over it and slam her heels into his gut.

Cayde exhaled heavily coughing up a bit of saliva, "(I can't keep up with her! How is she...?!), however, his thought's were interrupted when IF didn't allow him to recover not for a second before grabbing by his arm and raising him, throwing a punch to his gut, then his chest and finally swinging him around as he slid across the ground in pain.

"I knew it." IF said walking up to the coughing boy.

"Knew..*cough* what?"

"You've been slacking. It doesn't feel like you've grown stronger at all." IF harshly said glaring down at the boy.

Cayde looked away with shame not wanting to look the guild agent in the eye. He didn't want to admit but he had been slacking with all the games he'd been playing. IF only sighed disappointed before sticking her hand out.

"Come on. Let's get going before the others think something happened." IF said while Cayde grabbed her hand and stood back on his two feet holding his stomach.

It was silent as the two walked back with Cayde still holding his stomach until he felt, IF give him a side hug holding him close.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have been to harsh, especially after how hard you fought today. I'm proud of you." She finished petting his head with a smile slowly growing on his face as the two enter the Basilicom.

* * *

"Man I'm beat!" Neptune said plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Yes, i'm too quite exhausted after today but non the less happy with the results!" The small replied happily going into the a hidden where the Shareacite glowed bright.

"I'm beat too. I think I'm gonna take..a..little..nap." Compa said before conking out couch next to Neptune who smiled and tucked her in before hearing the sound of the elevator door opening with Cayde and IF walking in.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Cayde about something."

Neptune shook her head putting a pillow under Compa's head.

"No it's alright. But you might want to be quiet, Compa's sleeping."

IF nodded and turned towards the teen.

"Well go and get ready for bed."

"Huh?" Cayde turned confused. "Why?"

"Because I said so. Now go."

"Fine, whatever mom." Cayde grumbled before feeling something smack against his head. Turning to see what hit him, he only was only greeted with a blushing but angry IF, her hand shaking in anger."

"Cayde..."

"S-S-Sorry Iffy! I'm going now!" Cayde exclaimed nervously before he quickly left the room having IF calm down before looking towards Neptune who had a sly smile on her face.

"So..You wanna be mom, huh?"

"Shut up Nep!"

The moon shinned bright in the sky with everyone in the room sleeping, Compa slept peacefully on the couch, Neptune was seen sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag and drool dripping from her mouth.

In Cayde's room, Histoire's tome was resting upon the nightstand next to his bed, Colonel clucked a few times as he slept and Cayde was seen still up looking out the window.

"What'cha ya still doing up?"

Cayde slightly jumped at the voice behind him but calmed down only seeing IF walked in with big black hoodie and phone in hand.

"No reason really, just looking at the sky." Cayde said looking back out the window.

IF watched the young boy continue his gaze upon the stars before putting her phone away and sitting next to him on his bed looking out the window with him.

"There something on your mind?"

"No. Just looking at the stars."

IF frowned a bit.

"Cayde, I know you. Those few months I took care of you when you where younger, I was able to understand when something is bugging you. You'll do exactly what your doing, looking up at the sky and say there's nothing to worry about even though something is clearly bugging you."

IF put her back to the wall glancing at him.

"Now tell what's wrong."

The room grew silent as the only sound made was Cayde's shuffling through the bed, resting in the same position as IF looking at his hands that rested on his lap.

"I wanna be like you."

IF, shocked by the boys answer turned towards him as he acknowledged her and kept going.

"When we met that day in Virtua Forest, I was really just going places that I knew, hoping to find something that would take me some place new. I mean when I was younger I would stop this weird lady who try to cause darkness and destruction but I really didn't pay attention her and she disappeared one day. Meeting you changed my life, Iffy. Being able to meet Histoire, Neptune, Compa and everyone else, you gave me home and I want be something like that."

"Like what?"

"Someone who helps others not out of pride or fame but just because I want to. Seeing people's smiles and cheers. Knowing that bad will happen to them with me protecting them. It just..Makes me so happy. You inspired me Iffy, so I want to spread that inspiration with the world just like you did for me.

IF listened as the boy spoke his heart out. Sure she's heard many inspirational speech's before but something his was different. It felt like a giant torch lighting one that was trying to find it's spark to stay bright in the dark and cold night but to be accompanied and protected by a bigger flame helping light it's path. IF gripped her hands before she slowly started laughing but to loud to wake the others.

"H-Hey! I just gave a heroic type speech! Your not supposed to laugh!" Cayde exclaimed silently completely caught off guard by IF's laugh.

IF slowly calmed down before her emerald eyes met his as they stared at one another before IF brought him into a hug.

"I-Iffy?" Cayde asked again caught off guard by her sudden actions.

"You really are something else you know that?"

Cayde stay silent, resting in the hug.

"I swear I was just like you when I was younger. Wanting to go out and stop bad guys and bring peace to the world like my childhood dream."

But aren't you doing that now?"

IF chuckled. "In a way, yeah. But's nothing like imagined. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do but sometimes it can be tiring."

"I know what you mean."

A vein popped on IF's forehead as she glared down at the teen. "Why are you getting tired? You barely do a damn thing." She said making the teen shiver.

"Y-You don't k-know what I do when your gone. I work really hard you know that!"

"Uh huh sure."

The two went silent with Cayde suddenly wrapping his arms around IF, surprising her who until now was still hugging him. Even though he was practical fire user himself, she was warm, it felt like a warm blanket wrapping around him, holding him protectively along with IF's slow but calming heart beats put the boy at ease causing him to slowly but surely fall asleep. Hearing the light snores, IF chuckled to herself before tucking the boy into bed.

"Good night, Cayde." IF said walking towards glancing behind her once more, "Because tomorrow I'm gonna make that dream come true."

IF then closed the door to the bedroom with Cayde lightly snoring the night away.


	3. ACT l: The First Steps

The sun shined in bluette's room, with Cayde sleeping soundly along with Histoire and Colonel who rested upon the nightstand. But then a shadow appeared over the teen as he continued to sleep.

"He's still sleep. Good." The figure then slowly picked up the boy from out of bed and out of the room but not before leaving a note that gently lied upon the bed sheets.

*Scene*

The sound of rushing waters and seagulls re-sounded in Cayde's ear as he continued his eternal slumber, only thing is when he went to turn he felt something off about what he was resting on. It felt soft but grainy too. And if he recalled his bed wasn't grainy, it was soft to the touch like resting upon a cloud and this felt like no cloud.

"Hmmm? ..What?" Cayde slowly rose from his "bed" and took in his surroundings.

"Where am I..?" He sleepy asked yawning before the sound of water caught his attention once more.

"Hold on..Am I at the beach?"

"Ah, I see your finally awake. For a sec I thought I was gonna have to give you a early morning bath." A voice called out as they approached the teen.

"Huh? Iffy?" Asked Cayde turning to the guild agent.

"Morning sleepyhead, you sleep okay?"

Cayde nodded. "Iffy, Why are we at the beach?"

IF walked around until she was directly in front of him.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night?" He nodded, "You said you wanted be someone better, that you wanted to be someone like me who helps thoughs in need. What you did back in the arena, your fight proved how much you wanted to be the best of the best. Putting your own life on the line to protect your nation, even though there was no real threat, I think you get what I mean."

IF looked up to the sky with slight smile on her face.

"Seeing you in that ring, reminded me of myself when I was coming up. And so I've finally decided." IF looked back to the boy with same smile only now it grew. "I want you to achieve that dream of yours, I want you to succeed in life even if I'm not their by your side. I want you to be better than me!"

Cayde stared up the guild agent as a few tears started to fall from his eyes as he wiped them.

"Cayde Ignaitus, I believe you can become the best Guardian this world has ever seen." Cayde looked back to IF with determination in his eyes as she continued. "And by that, I, IF, Planeptune's Number 1 Agent, The Gust Of Wind, your Caretaker but most of all, your friend, will train you to become the best you can be!"

Cayde's hands griped into fists as he continued to look at the guild agent with the same determined look as of before.

"Do you accept?" IF asked giving the boy serious look.

Cayde nodded before standing on his two feet.

"I will!" Cayde declared making IF's smile return.

"Good, because whether you like it or not your training begins today!" IF smirked turning her back to him.

Cayde froze on the spot before comically falling over. "W-What?! Today!?" He asked shocked getting back up.

IF nodded.

"Yep and your first step is by cleaning this beach along with the park behind me." IF said pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Cleaning the beach and the park? What are you..." Cayde's voiced died out as he looked behind the agent only to slowly gasp at the sight behind her.

Behind the guild agent was piles on piles on piles of trash covering the beach area all the way to what seemed to be the park she was talking about as concrete stairs lead up to higher ground where more trash could be seen but this time had broken and busted up trees lying about and some destroyed boulders or some still in perfect condition rested upon the surface.

Cayde's right eye twitched while IF walked up beside him with her phone out as he continued to look at the sight before him. How the hell didn't he notice this before?!

"I was doing some research yesterday when you fell asleep and found about this spot. Apparently it's a high ranking quest in the guild, a B or A Rank quest to be more specific. Tropical Coast is what this place is called, it used to be some of the finest beach's on Planeptune's most visited relaxation spots some years back, but ever since trash started piling up one day they closed it down due to the complaints people were having."

Cayde regained his composure(somewhat) and looked towards the brunette.

"Yeah, I remember this place."

"You do?" IF asked putting her phone away.

He nodded. "Yeah, this place used to popular when I was younger. I would sometimes come running by here and just see people having fun. It was actually really cool, yeah now-a-days people just dump their trash here due to all the accumulating trash that the ocean swept up and brought here."

IF nodded in agreement.

"Right, but now a days people just show off their stuff hoping to make some type of success out of it, some succeeding while others become a laughing stock. But enough about them.." IF walked back in front of him, pointing to garbage heep. "Starting today your job as Planeptune's Guardian, you are to clean both this beach and the park! I don't want to see a spec of trash left you understand?"

"Wait..All of it?!"

"You heard me right. All of it."

"Are you crazy or something?! I can't possibly do all this!? That's impossible!" Cayde exclaimed.

IF placed her hand on her hip.

"Cayde, you said you wanted to become like me, right?"

"U-uh yeah."

IF nodded taking out her phone again.

"Have you earned you guild license yet?"

The boy shook his head making the agent sigh.

"Yeah, I thought so." IF scratched her a bit in frustration before holding up a single finger. "One year."

"One year?" Cayde asked confused.

"In one year, I'm going to whip you into shape before the guild's entry exam. Apparently, their trying to make things interesting this year by hosting a public examination or test to be frank to see whether your qualified to be a member of the guild."

"A test?! Oh c'mon I have enough those already! Histy works me to the bone when comes to education, I don't wanna study more!"

"Relax it's not like any old paper test, I mean it's point wise. You have defeat monsters, monster champions, and possibly some bosses along the way. But in a nutshell get enough points, you pass."

"Really? That sounds easy enough."

IF coughed up a snicker. "Pssh, yeah right. Look at you, you can barely lift a Dogoo with that body."

"What!? I pretty strong, don't judge by looks , Iffy!"

"Oh yeah? Take off your shirt."

Cayde blinked. "I'm sorry, you say what now?"

"Take off your shirt."

Cayde scooted back with a judging look on his face. "Whoa, Iffy. Are you into that sorta thing? I mean, I'm pretty sure this might be illeg-"

IF whacked the teen upon his with a deadly look on her face. "JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE OFF YOUR #$*% SHIRT ALREADY!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Cayde quickly pulled off his pajama hoodie and lied it across the ground giving IF chance to look at what she was working with.

"Hmm. Well it seems your fit enough, but that's just from staying healthy and proper exercise. Surprisingly.." IF whispered the last part. "But that's not enough, hurry up and change into your other clothes I packed in your bag over there, then hop to it. Time is precious!" IF pointed to her which Cayde followed to see her bike resting upon the shore with his bag on it.

"(This is gonna be a long year..)" Cayde said walking over to the bike.

"Are you walking? YOU BETTER NOT BE WALKING!" IF's voice rang out behind him, making him jump and bolt to the bike and into his blue and white striped tracksuit. And thus his training began. But unknown to the two Neptune and Histoire watched from afar as Cayde began his training.

"Do you believe he might make it?" Histoire asked slightly worried as she watched IF yell at the boy who lifted two big tires and was jogging across the shore putting them in a pile in the park outside the walkway.

"Don't fret about it, Histy. Cayde's super strong after all. He can make it through i'm sure of it!"

"I hope your right."

"Well, I should get going." Neptune said turning pulling out a purple notebook from her inventory.

"Going bug hunting again I see?" Histoire asked as a purple portal opened in front of the bug hunter.

"Yep-yep! Tell Cayde I'll see him on his lunch break and that I love him! See ya~!" And with that the bug hunter jumped through the portal, leaving the tome to continue to look at where the portal once was before she suddenly vibrated.

"Ababababa!" The small tome continued to shake for a few more seconds until she finally stopped.

"What in the world? Who could be messaging me at this time?" Histoire eyes then turned blue with radio like connection signals in her eyes.

She suddenly gasped putting her small hands to her mouth.

"I-It can't be..! They're coming home so soon!?" Histoire said before she disappeared in a golden light.

Back on the shore Cayde was seen about to grab more trash until, IF called his name.

"Oh by the way I made you this." IF handed him some papers as he walked up to her.

"What is it?"

"It's your training schedule. I want be around to see you suff- I mean train everyday, but you know I have my duties too. So I'm my putting my faith in you to do this. Do you still think you have what it takes?"

Cayde looked through his new schedule before turning to the agent. "I've already started, so why stop now?"

IF smirked. "That's my boy, now get back to it!"

"Aye!" He said putting the schedule in his bag, quickly heading back.

"(And just like that I began 12 months of absolute living hell.")

Cayde struggled to pull a 3x4 locker as he dug his feet into the grabbing pulling back making it move but ever so slowly.

"C'mon, put your back into! You can move stuff like this no problem!" IF yelled making the boy pull harder as he started moving.

He was then seen carrying a locker tied up with a tire and small parts of tread meal with IF sitting like a king on top as she continued her coaching.

"C'mon move those legs. You say your the fastest in Gaminsutri, but you can't carry a single locker!?"

"Maybe, if you get off it would lighter!" Cayde retorted only making it worse. Comical viens popped out the brunettes head as she indeed did hop off only out of pure anger throw another locker and by some type of miracle land it perfectly on the locker the boy was carrying, violently knocking him forward but kept his balance with IF hopping back on again.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"Yes Iffy!"

"IT'S, "YES MA'AM!"

"Yes ma'am!" Cayde corrected himself in hopes of no further "punishment".

He then started flipping a monster truck tire over and over until he reached the pile he started making some hours ago. Squatting, then lifting with his legs and pushing forward the heavy tire "Tired" his arms out somewhat but he worked through, gritting his teeth with IF's yelling resounding the air.

*A Few Days Later..*

"Come on! Stay up! Your this nations guardian, not a slacker! Act like one!" IF yelled resting in a beach chair with nothing but a bathing suit, white hoodie and sun glasses.

Cayde was doing a set of planks, holding up some rocks IF placed on his back. He gritted his teeth, struggling to hold them up while his trainer relaxed next to him but in actuality was monitoring his progress but also so he wouldn't hurt himself. In the ocean, Neptune and Compa played in the water splashing each other, laughing while they cheered for the teen.

He had made some noticeable progress, a spot on the beach was opened up due to him allowing the others to relax and bathe in the warm sun.

"Go on Cayde! You can do it, we believe in you!" Compa happily cheered.

"Gimme a G, gimme a an O, gimme a C, gimme a A, gimme Y, gimme a D, gimme a E! What's the spell? Go, Cayde!" Neptune cheered with purple pom poms.

Sure enough, that was the motivation the boy need as he slowly rose in a better position breathing heavily.

"Oh! And Cayde when you finish.." Cayde slowly looked up only to see jiggly mounds bounce in his face causing him to go red. "I'll give you something great~." Neptune winked.

"Neptune stop distracting him!" IF yelled with angry comical plate eyes and teeth.

"Oh boo, your no fun, Iffy. This is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"W-Wha?!"

"You should really watch your attitude sometimes Iffy. Getting angry to much can cause you to get wrinkles." Compa innocently replied although for the guild agent it was like a bullet through the heart at the hurtful comment.

"Y-You too Compa?" IF dejectedly asked sulking in the chair.

Histoire watched from the beach table under the umbrella with a sweat drop.

"(Fight on IF, fight on..)" Histoire inwardly cheered for the agent.

*3 Month's Later*

Rain fell from the sky onto the beach with Cayde seen trying to push a dented, beat up truck, he was making progress but due to the wet sand and flat tires it made it harder for the boy to shove. IF quietly sat and watched the boy struggling to push the truck up the stairs and onto the park edge. She comically sighed exhausted from all her yelling, really it was getting them no where at this point.

* A Week Later..*

IF watched from the beach shore as Cayde swam back and forth with small weights on his back near the coast line, she didn't want the boy going out to far afraid of possibly drowning him if she did.

"My the progress is coming along great I see?"

IF turned to see Histoire floating up next to her as she watched the boy swim. IF nodded.

"Yes, he's surprisingly making good progress." IF turned behind her to see a quarter of the beach completely clean. "He'll probably be able to finish this in no time if he keeps it up."

Histoire nodded in acknowledgement, before pulling out some papers from her inventory and handing it to IF.

"What's this?" IF asked examining the sheets of papers.

"These are quests I'd like Cayde to do to help raise share energy but not only that get him back some battle experience."

"But he doesn't have his license?"

"Yes, I know that. That's why i'm having him tag along with someone."

IF blinked surprised at the Oracle's sudden suggestion in helping the boy train, before smiling along with the Oracle.

"Well, alright then."

*Scene*

"C'mon Cayde, keep up~!" Neptune said slicing a through some Dragon Knights with ease, she twirled her blade turning to the boy with a sway in her hip and cheeky grin on her face. "If you wanna keep up with me, your gotta be quicker than that you know?"

Only response was silence before she repeated blinked dumbfounded.

"Cayde? Cayde?" Neptune called growing worried by the second, however, her worry grew into shock as she was suddenly surrounded by monsters.

"What the?! When did I get surrounded by monsters? Is this the event where a some heroine saves the girl and falls in love from him saving her?" Neptune asked readying her swords, but the sound of something slightly cracking was heard from..somewhere.

All of sudden the air around her started to pick up along with some dust making her cover her eyes as the sound of monsters dying resounded in her ears before the wind suddenly died down. Her face emerged from her arm only for her to gasp.

The monsters that once surrounded her were now gone with the only thing left being little hexagon pieces and Cayde standing protectively in front of her.

"Cayde.." Neptune started but Cayde cut her off.

"Neptune, are you okay?! Why did you run off without me!?" Cayde exclaimed waving his arms up and down frantically.

Neptune stared before laughed nervously. "Whoops, my bad. I guess I got a little to into it."

"Seriously? Did you not see how many monsters there were? That was way too many! Heck you even said stay close and you left me!" The boy angrily said with angry comical eyes and sharp teeth.

"Yeah now that you mention it. Why are there this many monsters? It wasn't like this any other time?"

"Maybe they were just having a reunion of some sort?"

"No way. I doubt that's the reason, if that was the case we'd be seeing a whole lot of the same monsters not different ones."

"So what your saying is they were spawned here? How can the mob capacity hold this many unless.." Cayde looked to her.

"Someone left a monster spawner around causing the sudden rise in monsters throughout the dungeon as if it was apart of the cave." Neptune finished his thought for him.

As the two continued their conversation, a Ancient Dragon slowly emerged from the darkness within the cave scanning the area, before noticing the pair some distance away. Noticing the dragon, Neptune alerted her companion of the incoming danger.

"Ah! Cayde, behind you!" Neptune exclaimed poiting to the dragon.

"Huh?" Cayde turned to what she was pointing at to see the Ancient Dragon walking towards them.

"Looks like we got Dragon problems, we won't be going anywhere that thing still roaming around." Neptune says reading her weapons.

"No problem! I'll take care of it!" Cayde said before running towards the Dragon.

"Cayde wait!" Before Neptune could stop him the Dragon sees him running towards it and raised it's claw ready to attack until Cayde disappeared in blur.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" Cayde suddenly appeared in front of the Dragon in the air with one hand in flames and swings it right in the face in a arc leaving a trail of flames, he then flipped in mid-air turning sideways, "Fire Dragon Roar!" He then unleashes a blast of flames and sends it into a wall exploding not only the Dragon but the wall along with it causing a earthquake.

"... Nevermind, I stand corrected." Neptune stood agape with the teen landing laughing with pride at the defeat of the Dragon.

"Ha! Those things are a bunch of cake walks! They're nothing compared to Ignaius when that big blue bastard was around!" He laughed.

However, due to his last attack the cave they were in started to collapse as Neptune frantically dodged rocks with small squeals.

"C-Cayde! I know your celebrating your victory and all, trust me I would be too, but we need to get out of here!" Neptune exclaimed pointing to the crumbling cave.

Cayde's moment of victory was put on hold before he turned to her only to see a giant rock starting to fall from the ceiling above her.

"Neptune above you!" Cayde called out pointing to the ceiling.

"Huh?" Neptune looked up a little too late as the rock had already started falling and was slowly closing in on her.

She was about to start running out of the way until Cayde came from behind her, picking her up bridal-style and then jumped out of the way as the rock hit the ground behind them shattering to pieces.

"Hang on!' Cayde said tightening his grip on her as she did the same burying her face in his neck before he blasted out the cave and into a more open part dungeon they were in with the cave entrance collapsing in behind them filling up with rocks. Cayde looked behind him only to breath a sigh of relief before looking at the girl in his arms.

"You okay, Nep?" He asked with concern

"Hm? Uh-huh, nice going back there!" Neptune said giving a thumbs up making him smile.

"You bet!" He set her on her feet before suddenly pulling him in a hug. "W-Whoa Neptune!?"

"Thanks a lot, Cayde! Your my hero!" She thanked tightening the hug.

"Hero?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for you back there I would have been turned into a Nepcake!"

Hero. He was called a hero by his best friend. Hearing that slowly brought a warm smile to his face before he cheered jumping up and down.

"Heck yeah! I'm a hero! A hero!" Cayde then turned to her with that same smile. "Come one, let's head back to Histy and tell her the good news!"

"Right! Let's go!"

The two stood there with the same smiles still present on their faces as they waited for one another to act on their way out.

"Aren't you gonna open a portal/run?" Cayde and Neptune asked at the same time surprising each other.

"Huh?! I thought you were gonna open a portal to the Basilicom?"

"I thought you were gonna run us back?"

"Why would I run us back? Your not in danger? I mean it's not like I wouldn't want too but I thought we just use your portal instead?"

"I would too, but I thought since you could run at super sonic speeds it would be faster."

The situation they were in was kinda awkward until Cayde noticed a shadow figure watching them from afar before he spoke up again.

"Well, wanna get going?" He asked sticking his arms out.

"Mhm!" Neptune happily hopped in the boys arms, pointing to the exit. "Onwards!"

Cayde blasted off with the duos cheers echoing throughout the cave as they made their way back to Planeptune. Unknown to them, Lastation's Guardian had been watching them the whole time hiding behind a tree as he watched a blue blur disappear in the distance.

"...So it's true. He really is training just like the scouts said... I wonder why though? As far as I know he doesn't do anything besides gaming and sleeping but now his shares have been going up. I better report back to Croire and tell her what's up." Alex said looking as his phone with a picture of Cayde and Neptune cheering in it.

*Scene*

"So how goes the research ?" Croire asked floating into an observation room.

"Everything is in the green so far," Kei said looking over some documents. "Lately a sign of random monsters and robots have been appearing around the Planeptune and Lastation border as of late."

"Hm? Monters and robots, eh? Sheesh, you think something knew would appear if something like this was happening." Croire crossed her arms frowning.

"That's the thing. Something new did appear."

"Oh?"

"Some of our scouts have been observing the area for the sudden uproar in monster population recently and they came across this in their search." Kei tapped a few buttons on the keyboard before some images appeared. In the images showed a horde of monsters in a forest surrounding some draped in a black cloak with a few flying robots by their side.

"What they are doing?" Croire asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know. Scouts report that the cloaked figure seemed to have some type of understanding for these monsters and the robots seem to be worshipping their so called, "Master" with the upmost respect. But if i'm being honest, I really can't tell the difference if their leading them or just being plane stupid."

Croire sweat dropped. "Uh..right. Anyways, if what i'm seeing is the cause of the monster attack recently then they got another thing coming, by the way where's Alex? Wasn't he here with you?"

"Yes, he was, but he said he some things to do and left.

Croire groaned holding her head with her hand.

"I swear, he just does what he wants. Track his phone, where is he now?"

Kei turned and began typing on the computer with map of Lastation appearing and panning outside the nation, ending at the Planeptune border.

"Hm? What the heck is he doing near Planeptune?"

"Well recently there have rumors going around saying that IF, Planeptune's top agent is training the Guardian."

"IF? That "Gust Of Wind" that blows through Gamindustri? Funny, I always took her to be the solo type of not really having anyone teaming up with her nor being train under her for that fact." Croire cocked a grin.

"Well we all can change in due time."

"True that, Kei. True that. Anyways, call Alex back I want to investigate this." Croire said leaving the room with Kei already calling the Guardian.

*Scene*

"Ugh.." Cayde groaned lying on the floor face first, his entire body burning in pain but really it was just soar from all the intense training he's been doing.

"Im pooped. I can barely even move a muscle to play video games..." He reached slowly reached his aching arm over to the control sitting some feet away from him before his arm completely gave out in the floor. "Dang it..."

"Cayde, you're finally back!" Said the magical tome while flying towards him.

"Yeah..I am.." Cayde weakly said.

"Oh my..Are you okay? Do you need something to drink perhaps?(・_・ヾ" Asked the tome slowly floating in front of his face.

Cola please..." He got out before face planting in the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that's something you shouldn't be having if your trying to properly train yourself but..."Looking down at the exhausted boy, the small couldn't help but smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Cayde thanked her only for his thanks to be muffled by the ground while the small tome went into the kitchen and back out holding a Coca-Cola can with a bit of struggle before setting it down on the living room table behind him.

"Oh Cayde, your drink is ready.(*＾▽＾)／" Histoire said in cheerful tone.

Like a kid who finally found the candy for the first time in forever, Cayde instantly sat up, grabbing the drink before cracking it open and started chugging with a satisfying burp.

'Ah sweet relief!" Cayde rubbed his cheek on the beverage, "I shall love you till the day I die."

Histoire only shook her head with smile watching the boy recharge before turning and headed straight for her desk and started working on the latest paperwork they received. Setting the drink down Cayde stood stretching as bones in his popped loudly from all the pent up stress they've been getting lately. The tome shivered at the sound before looking at him.

"Goodness, doesn't that hurt?" Asked the tome rubbing her now aching neck.

"Nope!" He said popping the "P". "If anything it feels great, it's almost like i'm a whole new person when it happens sometimes." Cayde said turning walking out the room.

"Welp, I'm gonna go take a shower! Brb!" The boy said before zipping out of the room.

"Remember to wash throughly!" The tome called out before he "Whatever mom!" in the distance. She sighed "Why must all the those who protect this country have such unique personalties? I sometimes wish they could act more responsible once in a while(*´Д｀)=з".

Just then tome started shaking up and down dropping her pencil as she struggled to stop the sudden shake.

"Ababababa!" Histoire floated around for a few seconds until she stopped along with the sudden shake. "Goodness, who in the world is sending me a message at this time night?!" Asked the tome as she opened up her..inner message box and scrolled through her e-mail.

"Hm? A message from Lastation's Oracle? What could they possibly want?" Opening the message all but two words were written on it. '**Heads up.'**

"Heads up? What in the world is she-"

"BOO!" Croire's holographic image suddenly appeared in front of the Oralce making her scream in shock, before she hid in her tome shaking with the Lastation Oracle laughing her butt off at the frightened tome.

"Bwhahaha! Y-You should have seen the look on your face!" Croire laughed pointing at the shaking tome before Histoire peeped out of it.

"C-Croire!? How could you do that?! You know how I don't like to be scared!"

"That's why I did it duh." Histoire remerged from her tome sitting back on it with a slight scowl. "Oh? Is the wittle Oracle upset?"

"Do not call me little." Histoire sternly said causing the holographic Oralce to back in "fear".

"Oh no! The great Histoire is mad! Is she going to beat me up, I wonder?" Croire sarcastically said smirking causing the tome to sigh.

"What do you want, Croire?"

"Straight to business as usual, eh? Well understandable it is pretty late." Croire leaned back back on her tome in a sit up position. "You probably haven't heard but recently but there's been some strange sightings on the boarders of our nations."

"Sightings?"

"Yeah, apparently the monsters that kept attacking some villages near Planeptune and Lastation are being leaded by someone unknown to us. And we were wondering if you happen to know anything on the situation."

"Monsters randomly appearing attacking villages and the increase of monsters in dungeons? This is troublesome, actually if I recall Cayde said he and Neptune ran into a bit of trouble to day as well. He said the monsters somehow separated him and Neptune and tried to ambush her but he was lucky enough to get to her in time." Histoire explained recalling todays events.

" Now an Ambush? No normal monster could possibly think of planning something that smart. Well they can but.."

"It's a little too convenient how they did it even if the two are split up." Criore said getting serious.

"Look I know we didn't have our fair times of being peaceful with one another, you and me, but we need to figure this out before something happens." Crioire stated getting a nod from the Oracle.

"I agree, if something like this were to continue I fear what may happen to other adventures when they go out questing." Histoire agreed.

"So what do say, Histy? Call a temporary truce and figure out the cause behind these attacks?

Histoire thought a bit on the situation. If she were to agree to these terms not only would Planeptune's shares increase but Lastation's as well putting the both of on possible equal footing in lead, but she were to agree Cayde's obvious difference in training would be exposed and she didn't want that found out until the next clash of nations. But if she didn't it would seem that the Oracle wouldn't care about the nation being under attack and would seem as if she were being selfish to protect her own skin. Sighing knowing the answer, the Oracle turned back to Croire with final decision.

" I agree-"

"We agree!" Cayde answered popping up from out of nowhere scaring the two Oracles by his sudden appearance.

"C-Cayde!? Where did you come from?!" Histoire asked regaining her breath.

"The shower."

"I know that. I mean, when did you get here?" The Oracle asked more specifically.

"When Croire asked you to join forces and you were lost in thought." He blankly said causing the Oracles to sweat drop.

"W-Wow and I thought Alex was good at sneaking up on people. He just might take the cake." Croire smirked although it was pretty obvious that she was trying to hide her sudden shock.

"Speaking of sneaking up, stop doing that! Your gonna give me a heart attack if you keep that up." The small tome said putting a hand to chest.

"Right sorry about that..hehe." He chuckled nervously. "Anyways, like I said before, we agree!"

"Hm? Do you now? Why's that?" Lastation's Oracle asked mischievously.

"Simple. It's a Guardians duty to protect his people and his nation, so I'm gonna do what I do best. Save the day and make Histy and the people of Planeptune proud." Said the young man giving the two Oracles a warm smile.

The small tome stared at the teen before a warm smile of her own appeared on her face as she turned to Croire.

"Well you heard him, Croire. We'll accept your temporary truce until we figure out what's going on and put a stop to it."

Croire's smirk grew as she sat back up right looking at the two with joy.

"Haha! Yeah now that's what I'm talking about! Well I'll see you soon.." Croire's image started flickering in and out, "Partner." And with that her image disappeared leaving the two only to look at the spot where she used to be before looking towards each other.

"So..I guess were friends with Lastation now, huh?"

"Yes, it would seem so. But don't let your guard down do you here me?"

"What do mean?" Cayde asked with concern.

"Just because we're teaming up with our neighbor doesn't mean they'll act neighborly, you know mischievous Croire and her Guardian can be so stay on your toes when the time comes." Histoire stated getting a determined nod from the team. "Good now let's get to still have a lot training to do in the morning."

Cayde's groaned in disappoint with Histoire following him to the bedroom ready to start the new day but new partnership ahead of them.

*In Lastation..*

"So how did it go?" Kei asked the tome who only stared out on the balcony of the Basilicom.

"Perfect. Now that Histoire and her Guardian are allied with us things can run smoothly if Alex doesn't screw anything up."

"Mm. Correct, but that isn't all I came out here for." Reported the Oracle with stern face.

"Well? Don't just stand there spit out." Croire demanded sternly.

Kei then stepped closer to the tome pulling out a tablet showing it to the tome, which Croire scanned and examined the information presented to her throughly while the silver-haired girl gave her a summary of what'd she fine.

"This is a collection of reports we've been receiving on the subject. It might possibly be lead to the mastermind who's controlling the monsters."

"So we finally found you, huh?..."

Lastation's Oracle quickly went from her mischievous attitude to a stern one like the silver haired Oracle next to her.

"By the looks of things it seems this mysterious foe has been at it for it a while having to seemingly set up a base in a cave outside our nations in Virtua Forest it seems...The fact that they're not as concerned with staying inconspicuous as they've been doing leads me to believe they might be preparing to launch another scale attack but this time larger than the ones before."

"Another one but this time even bigger huh? Talk about a grand entrance to say hello to some new faces." Croire smirked at the devilsh idea while Kei sweat dropped slightly at the Oracle's devious grin.

"Ahem, back to the situation at hand. While this unknown individual is not residing within any of the nations but instead between them is causing some slight concerns of a double ambush to surprise us with our guards down but not only to make the other nation possibly believe we're trying to wipe them from the picture, but makes us too believe they were trying to do the same."

The Oracle lowered her head and closed her eyes while her mind processed what to do for moment before finally looking up at Kei again and spoke her decision.

"I say for now, we find that base and destroy everything in it. With Planeptune and Lastation's Guardian working together i'm sure they'll get it done."

"I'm sure the matter of them getting it done is a point but the fact of them working together is the question."

"Right.."

The tome thought hard on the situation. Alex was known to work fine with others but when it came to working with someone he tends to not like well he'll just flat out leave em', but this is Planeptune's Guardian were talking about. That same someone who defeated him a few months back at the colosseum, and practically embarrassed him in front everyone was not gonna sit well with him and she knew it.

Sighing once more she scratched her head in annoyance before handing the tablet back to Kei, turning heading off the balcony.

"Like I said before we'll find their base and put an end to it before anything can happen."

"My thoughts exactly, "Said the Oracle with a smirk "I have assembled an investigation team to help uncover the location of the individuals whereabouts. All we need now-"

"Don't need em'."

Kei froze with shock at the Oracle's sudden refusal for assistance, she already knew Croire would sometimes work alone but they're country was in state of a monster invasion for peats sake!

"I-I'm sorry I beg your pardon?"

"I said we don't need em'. If those two can't defend their nations without doing things for themselves, they don't have the right to call themselves proper Guardians. Think this as a test, if they find the base and possibly find out whose responsible they pass. But if not, well tough luck try again in the next life."

"Hold on, are you telling me your willing to let Alex die if he doesn't find out the one causing the attacks?!"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not, only time will tell. "Croire said her back towards the Oracle before she entered the building and headed towards the door. "Now you should hurry to bed we got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Croire left the room leaving the sliver haired girl in shock at the thought of Lastation's Oracle letting their Guardian die.

"No. Even though she says the things she says, her actions will speak completely louder than her words." Kei said turning the light off in the room.

"Tomorrow is a new day. Let's hope they don't screw this up." Kei said leaving the room.

*Scene*

"Hya!" IF exclaimed giving a Cayde a good roundhouse to chin knocking him to the ground with a hard thud.

Cayde groaned, his entire body felt exhausted but beaten too, he knew IF's training was going to be hard but this..This was just something different. Slowly getting onto his two feet he turned back to the guild agent.

"I'm not done yet!" Yelled Cayde as he dashed towards IF and threw a punch.

"You call that fast?" IF asked side stepping.

The agent quickly jabbed a elbow into the boys back before launching a heavy kick to his torso knocking the air out of him. The teen fell to the ground holding his stomach with pain trying to get up until feeling something press against his neck.

"You lose." IF stated letting the boys head go standing on her feet again.

The past 4 months have been hell. At first was nothing but Hell itself but over the months he's been making progress, Cayde's been learning how to fight more comfortably rather than just throwing punches like he used too even though those worked out in his favor, his style felt more polished ever since his father trained. From proper movements to techniques heck it even felt his speed grow a bit more too. Cayde was finally starting become a more better fighter.

IF noticed the boys progress and throughout the months grew more impressed each time they sparred. He was getting the hang of this quicker than she thought nd just under a half a years worth progress!

"I lost again..." He said lying on his back.

"Don't let the loss get to you. You still need practice is all, besides you've improved better than I accepted. Good job." IF said extending her hand towards him.

Cayde looked at IF's hand for a moment before extending his own and grabbed it. The brunette then helped him back on his feet before he stumbled a bit with IF catching him.

"Hey easy there. Don't push yourself."

"Right. Thanks Iffy."

"Oh~ Isn't that sweet? Right Compa?"

"Mhm! Iffy's the sweetest girl I know!"

The two fire users turned and looked at Neptune, Compa, Histoire and Brandon sitting on white and red checkered cloth some feet away from them watching the match tha took place before them.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Compa and the others I understand but Neptune is a whole other concern."

"Nepu! Why am I the only one that was singled out?!" Neptune asked her once happy face now replaced with a shocked one.

"Your a distraction thats why. In case you didn't know I'm in the middle of teaching so do me a favor and zip for the rest of the day."

Neptune pouted with comical tears falling from her eyes before she grabbed onto to Compa and cried her eyes out.

"C-C-Compa! Iffy's b-being m-m-mean to me!" Neptune whined with Compa hugging her before giving IF a disapproved glare.

"Iffy! You've gone too far! Apologize to Nep-Nep right now!" Compa demanded only making the guild agent gawk in shock.

"W-What!? You've gotta be kidding!"

"Iffy.." Compa menacingly said making the guild agent sweat.

"...Nep. I'm sorry..that I hurt your feelings."

"And?"

"And..grr..I'm sorry for calling you a distraction when your not."

"Aw really? Apology accepted! Love ya Iffy~!" Neptune quickly recovered with the same smile she had earlier.

IF sighed. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've come to get Cayde for the recon mission for today." Histoire said floating up to the duo. "We should probably be going soon."

"Recon mission? When we're you guys going on a recon mission?

Histoire raised a brow. "Didn't Cayde tell you we were leaving today?"

IF shook her head before the two turned to the teen who scratched his head embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I tried to tell her but she said "No talking! "IF" you have time to talk then you time to be training!" She said." Cayde recalled also making a slick pun with the agents name.

Histoire blinked before slowly turning her head towards the brunette who whistled a little tune trying to look innocent before noticing th look the Oracle was giving her and sighed embarrassed.

"Um sorry about that..I guess should have been more responsible of listening to him than making him work."

"No it's quiet alright IF, it's understandable." A few loud beeps came from the small Oracle's watch. "It seems it's time, we must be going, come along now Cayde we need to get going." The small tome said with the teen happily following behind her yelling the words 'Freedom!" as they left the scene.

The brunette watched the duo disappear in the distance with calm expression on her face. However, that calm demeanor was soon replaced with annoyance due to the lilac colored girl spouting on about nonsense and her bug collection to the nurse-in-training and ramen owner who eyed with curiosity. She was loud and the mood to train was killed in an instant with her constant bickering, but if were being totally honest IF always did think the bug-hunter was annoying to begin with.

"I guess we'll call it day.." IF said walking to the group with Neptune continuing on with her bug adventures.

*Scene*

On the outskirts of Virtua Forest, Cayde and Histoire were seen making their way to the sight where the unknown individual was last seen, Histoire nervously observed her surroundings even though the were out in the open it didn't mean that someone or something could jump out and down right right attack them right there on the spot.

Just thinking about the possibility of a surprise attack sent a slight shiver down the small tomes spine making her slightly whimper as the urge of looking around her blind spots increased which didn't go unnoticed by the blue hair speedster. "Histy, you okay? Is something wrong?" Asked Cayde making the small tome jump by the sudden sound of his voice.

"O-Oh it's nothing really, I'm just a little weary is all.(;´Д`)." The small tome admitted, honestly the Oracle wasn't really used togo out this much, yes she would go out, but it was only for the necessities, go out eating, or to go on a light walk through the nation. Any other time when she wasn't out and about she would be inside working like she usually does or lecturing the teen on getting his work done as usual.

Cayde, who worriedly looked at the Oracle as she continued looking at her surroundings, decided to look around to make sure no one or anything was behind, above or below them as they contimued on to their destination.

"I don't see anything if makes you feel better." Cayde reassured with a slight smile, the tome looked up to him with a worried look before noticing his smile and wearily smiled too. Although, if being with the Oracle for as long as he's been he knew when she was or was not lying.

And in this situation no less, he knew for a fact that she was scared. Seeing her trying to put on a brave face made him feel guilty even though he didn't bring her out the Basilicom forcefully, this time anyway, still made him feel guilty to the point of him not wanting to continue what he wanted to do with her. "Histoire, it's going to be okay."

"I-I know. It's just t-that I'm so used to-" She was cut off with Cayde finishing her thought for her," Being inside the Basilicom where it's safe? Yeah, I know. But this is why most the time I try and get you out and about, so when we go missions like these you wouldn't have to feel worried." Cayde stated causing the tome to look up at him.

"Besides your already crazy strong on your own Histy, I don't know why you don't do some of the crazy quests even the strongest adventures have hard time dealing with on your own either. Yeah, being alone isn't all that great but it can give you experience as an adventurer." Cayde put his hand under her tome and picked her up causing her to squeal by the sudden jester before he set her down inside his hoodie with her head poking out the front.

"Doing things that scare you can sometimes help you grow stronger in the future, and well..hehe not get scared all the time." Cayde winked his left eye with weary smile hoping the tome understood his meaning even if it was a bit vague.

But surprisingly the tome smiled, this time, a genuine smile as she looked up to the boy carrying her. "I understand even if it was a bit vague, I understand fully to what you mean. And honestly I don't care where we go, as long as your there with me I have no reason to be afraid even if I am."

The tome snuggled a back a bit into his hoodie. "Thank you, Cayde(*^▽^*)."

Cayde smiled, happy that his plan to cheer up his workaholic of a caretaker worked, looking back down the road, toward where knew was southwest of his nation the duo finally made it to Virtua Forest's entrance to spot the Oracle and Guardian of Lastation waiting for them. Alex, who leaned on a tree, rested peacefully with his arms crossed with Croire looking into the forest with a stern expression on her face.

Hearing the sound of someone approaching she turned and smirked at the arriving duo who stopped before her. "Well well, look who finally showed up. For a sec there I thought you might have bailed." Croire said waking the shapeshifter from his light slumber only to groan in annoyance from being woken."Ugh you show up now? I just got comfortable." Alex said walking up beside his oracle with glare towards the bluette only to notice something missing.

"Hey, where's your Oracle? Don't tell me she up and left you to fend your sorry butt." Alex said only then to feel something hard collide against his head, smacking him to the ground. Croire floated above him with a visible tic mark popping out of her forehead as her fist shook with steam coming out of it from the blow she just dealt. "Can kill ya to be nice for a change?!" The dark tome said angrily causing the Planeptune duo to sweat drop at the scene.

"Anyways, incase you couldn't tell numb skull, Histoire is in his hoodie. Maybe if you use your eyes instead of just running your mouth you would've known." Croire stated with Alex already getting back on his feet rubbing his with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it to me.", Croire pointed to Histoire, "Apologize to her." Alex nodded, turning and bowing sympathetically to the tome, "I'm so sorry for my rude actions and behavior, Miss Histoire. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Cayde and Histoire stared wide eyed. They were NEVER expecting the his mood to change in just a few seconds and apologize no less! Seeing this type of discipline lead the two firmly believe that even thought Croire acted and talked the way she does, she was obviously passionate about keeping a good look.

"U-Um, I humbly accept your apology. You may raise your head（・□・；）." Histoire accepted not wanting the red haired boy feel even more sorry if she rejected his apology, even though she was going to shoo off his earlier comment to being with. "So, I take were all ready?(・_・ヾ", She asked double checking before entering the forest.

Getting a confirmed nod from Croire, Histoire nodded before looking up to the teen carrying her, "Are you ready, Cayde?' He only replied with grin and nod, making the Oracle smile back. "Alright then, let's go!( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/".

Croire hopped off her tome and rested on Alex's shoulder with her tome disappearing into thin air as they were about to start walking in Cayde suddenly started jogging past them with a quick pace, glancing behind him with cocky grin he called out to them, "Come on pick up the pace will ya? We a'int got all day!"

Alex, not at all ready for Cayde's sudden burst of speed, lightly growled before running after them, yelled out, "Get back here hothead!" He insulted trying his best to catch up.

Unaware, however, a cloaked individual was watching them from afar with an evil smirk.

"Hmm...It seems I have drawn unwanted attention. Doesn't matter, this might be time to test out just how strong these so called "Guardians" are worth." They said before disappearing into the forest.


	4. ACT l: The Almighty Destructor

**A/N:**** We interrupt you daily programming to bring you some breaking news! Excuse one sec just gotta find the...Ah, here it is! Ahem, Thank you too all who reviewed and well viewed my story so far as of only 3 chapters are out! Heck I didn't expect it to shoot up this far and just under a few weeks! We got over already 400 views which is incredible and honestly really heartwarming knowing you guys enjoy my work as much as I do.**

**Sometimes I usually don't write a lot for a note for stories like this but I had to express my upmost gratitude and hope you and many more will enjoy and grow with me on this crazy of a journey. Once again please enjoy and continue reading while I in turn kick back and type my heart away.**

***Ahem, now while that's done we now return to our regular schedule programming!***

* * *

Sunlight beamed through tress within Virtua Forest lighting it up almost as if it was throwing a party of some kind, A gentle warm breeze blew threw, animals walking around scavenging any type of food it could find or water to drink, birds chirped and sung with many others with gentle of warmth of the sun beaming down on them.

"Man..Seeing a scenery like this, almost makes you forget that were even fighting to begin with." Cayde said as he and Histoire admired the view around them.

"Yes, the animals, birds, and the calming river flowing through here makes it all but peaceful. Honestly, I could possibly take a nap out here and bathe within natures beauty itself( ＾∇＾)!" The small tome breathed in the fresh smell of mother nature with another gentle breeze blowing threw the air.

Cayde eyes slightly widened from the tomes response, he half expected her to say like something like this but hearing her say it threw him off since not only a while ago was she a nervous wreck about coming out in the open.

"Heh, you got that right!", Cayde shrugged off the response not wanting to kill the mood.

But the mood was already killed with his cheeky reply making the small tome in his hoodie comically glare. "You sir have no right to be resting when you have loads of work that needs be done at home( ≧Д≦)!"

"Eh?!" Cayde took a surprised step back in shock but most of all fear, "Oh come on Histy, you know how tiring that gets." He whined only for the tome sigh in annoyance.

The small tome at this point, was honestly debating on whether she should lecture him or just full out hit him for saying such a lazy response to her directly without hesitation. She already had enough to deal with as is with him to begin with, and the more she thought about it the more she realized that he may just be a lost cause.

"Oh Cayde, what am I going to do with you?," She asked herself hopelessly,"We haven't even made it to our destination and I already fear we might lose our lives just by standing here.."The tome continued to whine with the teen sweat dropping with Oracles sudden doubts.

"I'm standing right here y'know." He said feeling a tad bit hurt by the Oracles comment.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Cayde glanced over his shoulder to see Alex running up next to him, resting his hands on his knees glaring up the blue haired. "W-What...the heck..how do you have..so much stamina?" He asked his "partner".

"Hm?" Cayde was a little thrown off by the question as he stuffed his hands into his pockets with cheeky grin, "Well being born with super speed and plenty of exercise, eating healthy and drinking Cola. It does wonders for the body!"

"Cola?", Alex asked sweat dropping at the idea of Cola being a "Healthy" beverage for the body.

"Yep!", He said popping the "P", "You may not know it, but when you eat a ton of food to the point you get full, you want all out right?" Alex slowly nodded,"That's where the Cola comes in to save the day! With all the mystical bubbles inside, it's letting you burp to your hearts content with not only satisfaction but with relief as you can feel all the weight you put on suddenly vanish!" He proudly finished saying getting only dumbfounded stares from everyone around him.

Alex honestly didn't know whether to agree with his weird explanation or yell at him for obvious stupidity for a sugary beverage help you lose weight.

"Hearing you make Cola sound like a everyday beverage makes me concerned not only for your physical health but your mental health as well." Alex bluntly said causing a vein to pop out the teens head.

"What was that freak show? You gotta problem with how I work?" Cayde asked angrily taking a step forward towards the shapeshifter.

In response to his violent threat a vein of his own popped on his forehead,"Yeah, and so if I do? What are you gonna magma breath? Bite me?", they butt heads with Alex finishing his insult as the two glared hard at each other with electricity in between them.

Having had enough of watching them argue for the once again, Histoire raised her small voice so duo can hear, "Both of that's enough!(*`д´*)" Histoire's sudden raise in voice scared the two out their glare down as they looked towards the small with fear. "You both are too old to be fighting like this! Why can't you act like responsible teenagers and stay on task!o(-`д´- ｡)"

"Sorry Histy/Miss Histoire." The two apologized. Glaring at the two teens, Histoire only sighed with disappoint, "It's alright you two, for now, let's just be on our way." She said looking down the road.

For most the walk it was silent, really the reason it was silent was because the two teens didn't want to upset the Oracle than what she already is now. Looking down to her, Cayde watched her from above to see what she would do next even though she couldn't much being in his hoodie anyways. Feeling as if someone was watching her, Histoire glanced above her only for Cayde to quickly look back to the road ahead of him making the small tome raise a brow with concern.

"Is something the matter?" She asked only for Cayde to quickly shake his head.

"Nope! Not a thing!"

A little bit of walking later and the team of four finally made to sight of where the individual was last seen. Scanning the area, Cayde and Alex looked around making sure that there wasn't any traps or monsters that would pop out at them while they began their investigation.

"I'm all clear over here!" Alex called out, Cayde replied with a "Me too!" in the distance, before regrouping once more.

"So, where do think they are? You don't think they just up and left do?"

Alex shook his head, "I highly doubt it. We spotted them a not even a day ago. They couldn't have left already unless something came up or maybe they did spot us."

Cayde tapped his foot irritated,"Great, we came out here for nothing. Fan-freaking-tastic.", Cayde crossed his arms. Croire suddenly appeared from behind Alex's neck and look around the area.

"Y'know, if I was some type of villan hoping to get the jump on someone, I would mostly definitely need a place of operations."

"So you mean they have a hide out somewhere?"

Histoire nodded, "Yes, they can't just randomly attack without some type plan first. If they didn't they would have attacked us already while were in our nations." Histoire too scanned the area in hopes of finding anything useful in their search, although her scanning was limited due to not leaving Cayde's side.

"So, where might it be?" Cayde asked walking in a random direction, "If isn't it here, why bother looking?"

"Because that's what they want us to think." Said Alex glancing at the blue haired,"They either wants us to believe their in another location to lure us into a trap or make us believe there isn't anything to begin with and let our guards down, giving them the time to strike with our backs turned."

Alex glanced over the area one more time in hopes of proving his statement, and by some luck he spotted a shadow figure hiding behind a tree in the distance, "Hey you!", Yelled Alex making the figure turn and run with Alex chasing after them. "Cayde!"

"Huh?" Cayde turned in the nick of time to see Alex disappear into another section of the forest, "What happened?"

"That's un-important right now. Alex, seems to have found them! Hurry after them(*ﾟﾛﾟ)!" Nodding in agreement, Cayde then ran off in the same direction Alex and the unknown figure was last seen.

Back with Alex he was closing in on the cloaked figure, jumping and dodging bushes and tree branches while yelling out to them, "Stop! You can't run forever, give up now!" He angrily said. The cloaked figure turned their head and stuck out their hand as a purple ball of darkness formed causing Alex to gasp as he barely dodged the sudden attack. "What the-?! Did you just..!?" Alex growled as he continued his assault.

"A determined one, hm?" The cloaked figure said as they cut a corner behind a tree with Alex not far behind. Turning the same corner, he turned only to find nothing but trees and more trees.

"What? But they were just here, did I lose them?" Alex asked worried but angry to himself for loosing the suspect.

He walked for about a min or two until he heard the sound of branch snapping behind, quickly turning behind he morphed his arm into Raptor Claws before swiping at nothing but air."Behind you fool." A dark light shinned behind the shapeshifter as he was only able to glance behind him seeing the figure holding the same dark ball of energy before they shot it at him causing a explosion and rising cloud of dust.

Following the Lastation Guardians scent, Cayde hopped from tree to tree before landing and running off with worry.

"Come on, where are you?" He asked before an explosion nearby seemed to have answered his question, "There!" He glared before turning and hurrying towards the sound of the explosion. Arriving on the scene, Cayde skid to halt looking at the cloud of dust with worry. "Alex, you there? Alex!"

"Over here brat." Snapping his head towards mysterious voice, the cloaked figure waved tauntingly, "You want me? Come and get me.", They said before turning running , Cayde grit his teeth in anger before chasing after them. "Hey get back here!"

Rushing after the hostile individual, Cayde dodged and weaved incoming tree's and bushes with cloak figure repeating the same attack pattern they did for Alex,"Eat this!" They shot an orb of dark energy only this time, however, Cayde was on his toes and swiftly dodged it with a glare.

"Your mine." He declared before running faster towards them causing the figure to gasp slightly before Cayde tackled them to the ground into an opening where no trees where anywhere to interfere."Ha! Gotcha-!" He was about to celebrate until a fist collided with his face knocking him off the figure with a grunt, "Ow!" He rubbed his cheek watching the cloaked menace stand.

"Well I must admit, that was a little unexpected but doesn't stop me from carrying out my plan." They said with the upmost confidence.

Cayde frowned,"I don't know who you are and I don't care what you do, but when you threaten my home your gonna regret it." Cayde returned to fist feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh? Not only do you dare approach me but you have no idea who I am?" The cloaked figure raised their arm, "Well it doesn't matter, you won't live long to know it after this!"

**RRRROOOAAAARRRR**

Cayde snapped his attention away from the figure, only to quickly jump out of the way from an incoming attack from above causing a dust cloud. Landing with ease, he quickly turned and ignited his hands with familiar blue flames while getting back into his fighting stance. As he was doing so he felt something shaking within his hoodie, drawing his concern before he remembered what could be causing it.

"Histoire, are you okay?!" The boy pulled back his hoodie to see the small tome shaking slightly with fear present in her eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes I am! Don't worry a-about me, just focus on beating that thing!" Histoire stated getting a nod from the teen, "Got it, but you might wanna hang on, okay? Things are gonna get ugly." He tucked her into a better but safer position in his hoodie giving her a front row view of the fight.

The dust cleared with whatever attacked them came into view, it was giant humanoid like turtle with light blueish green skin, sharp claws and spiky brown shell. Honestly it seemed rather fond spikes per say but non the less it was still a foe.

"A Grand Turtle? What the heck is it doing here? Dealing with those gumdrops we call Dogoo's is one thing but this is just plain ridiculous." Cayde returned to hisstnace and readied himself for the incoming fight, before glancing to the cloaked figure. "After I'm done with this guy your next!" He declared as the figure laughed.

"We'll see, that is if you make it out alive." The figure then suddenly ran away into a nearby cave, disappearing within the darkness.

"Great they got away." Cayde watched the figure disappear before Histoire's voice called out to him. "Cayde, look out!( ꒪Д꒪)ノ".

"Huh-Oh crap!" Cayde swiftly dodged and incoming swipe from the Grand Turtle, taking a few steps back to regain his balance and breath all together he exclaimed with shock, "How can someone as big as you move so fast?!" The Grand Turtle sweat dropped a bit by the boys sudden question. Wasn't he supposed to be used this?

"There's no time for dilly dallying Cayde, we must this monster as fast possible so we don't let that individual escape( ≧Д≦)!" Histoire yelled from within his hoodie.

"Got it!"

**RRRROOOOAAARRR**

The Grand Turtle once again charged towards the teen readying another attack, Cayde in response slowly started walking, before it turned into jog then a full on sprint with the Grand Turtle swinging it's arm down onto where the boy was last seen raising a dust cloud. Silence rung throughout the area with Grand Turtle moving it's arm back ready to examine it's work before Cayde appeared from below within the cloud of dust, launching a flaming fist towards the Grand Turtle's stomach.

The blow of the punch was strong enough to send the Grand Turtle flying onto it's shell, rocking back and forth like a baby in a cradle, before it turned getting back onto to it's feet. It roared before launching bubbles from within it's mouth, filling the area they were in with bubbles.

"Bubble blower, ey?" Cayde asked smirking. "Cool, let me show you something too." Cayde then inhaled air before launching his attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A blast of flames erupted from the boys mouth destroying bubbles that were in and all around him away, the Grand Turtle took a step back in shock as the attack engulfed it causing it to roar in pain before it disappeared dropping it's loot, however, the attack itself was going disappearing within the forest before an explosion went off somewhere in the distance. "And all in days work." Cayde picked up his loot, before disappearing away into his inventory.

"Cayde, what was that?!∑(O_O；)" Histoire exclaimed in shock.

"What was what?", Cayde cocked a brow before realizing what she meant, "Oh you mean my attack? C'mon Histy, you've seen that attack hundreds of times there really isn't anything to be confused about."

"Not that! I mean what was that explosion?! It should only exploded somewhere in front of us, not far out( ꒪Д꒪)ノ!"

"Like I said that was my attack." He bluntly said.

"What?! You must be joking!? You completely overdid it!(´⊙o⊙`；)", Cayde amusedly scratched his head.

"Well, hey at least I got the job done!" Histoire once again gawked with the boy running in after the mysterious stranger.

Once in the cave, the boy noticed how smaller it looked compared to a normal dungeon. It still had it's paths, illuminated blue crystals and selected monsters but non the less seemed like a normal dungeon.

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary, seriously what gives? It just looks like any normal dungeon." Cayde frowned thinking they may have lost the mysterious villain.

"Don't let looks deceive you, it may look like an ordinary cave but strategical individuals like this one seems to have a few tricks up their sleeve so be wary(・_・ヾ."

Cayde grinned, "You got it!" Giving the tome a thumbs up he quickly ventured deeper in the dungeon after the cloaked menace.

* * *

"I can't believe that punk left me!" Alex yelled stomping next to his tome who only sighed in disappointment.

"And yet again you find a way to get your ass handed to you cause you never think ahead." Croire stated glancing at the young man. "Maybe if you actually use your head you wouldn't have gotten attacked like you did."

"Well, yeah that's true but you saved me, why?"

*Flashback*

"Behind you fool."

Alex's eyes widened in shock before he shut them in fear of the incoming attack, time slowed down with the dark energy slowly getting closer to him.

"Look out!" Suddenly a purple bubble like shield surrounded the boy making the attack come in contact with the shield instead of him with a explosion going off knocking him back with enough force into some trees. The explosion died down with Alex still within the shield before it slowly disappeared into little particles, Alex still resting on the ground breathed heavily from shock before slowly sitting up holding his chest.

"What..? How did..Croire?"

*Flashback end*

A shadow casted over the dark tomes eyes, before she raised her head once more shrugging. "Save you? What in your mind made you think I saved you? If anything I was saving myself you just so happened to be caught in the shield." She crossed her arms, turning her head causing the teen to sweat drop at her act of trying to be selfish.

"Still, thanks a lot Croire." Alex said with a warm smile, Croire only glanced behind her before saying, "Don't smile like that it's creepy."

"Huh?!" Alex glared with visble veins sprouting on his forehead.

"Relax will ya? Get anymore angry you'll be matching you hair color, then I'll really start calling you red head."

Before Alex could think of comeback, he suddenly tripped and slid down a small dirt hill. Surprised by the sudden loss in ground, Croire quickly floated down to him. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah", Alex answered looking at his surroundings, "But, where the heck dd this crater come from? Did it come from the stranger?"

Croire shook her head, "No, this was caused by something else." Steam and burned patches of fire resonated from within the crater as Croire looked forward to where the crater possibly leads. "The crater itself is still fresh meaning whatever or "who"ever did it, must have just done not too long ago."

"Which also means whatever did it is still in the area." Alex stood back on his two feet as he too look down the path crater made.

"I say we follow whatever caused the attack to it's origin point, knowing where it came from might give us a clue to where that mysterious stranger went."

Alex put a hand to his chin in thought, "Hey, isn't this the way to Yukawa Ruins?"

"It would seems so, we are pretty deep in the forest after all." Croire acknowledged, "But enough chit-chat it's time get rollin'!"

With a nod the duo quickly made their way threw the crater, hoping the mysterious stranger hadn't got to far.

* * *

After defeating the Giant Turtle, the Planeptune duo made their way threw Yukawa Ruins. Stopping near the entrance after finally knowing where they were, they took a moment to evaluate their situation.

"Okay so First, I defeat a giant bubble blowing turtle and chase after the mysterious stranger only to then find a random monster dungeon that's completely off our map. Second, after running around not even kidding for 5 minutes straight with no leads, we arrive in Yukawa Ruins in the middle of the forest. Great. Just great. I say were making some great progress." Cayde cheerily but really sarcastically said with irritated tone.

"Yes that was indeed troublesome. Whoever thought we would have to do so much crawling", The small tone dusted herself off, "Especially in such a tight space!"

Cayde sweat dropped. "Well it's cave so of course they'll be tight spots here and there y'know. Besides I said you could get and crawl your ahead of me so you wouldn't have gotten smooshed."

"Are you crazy?! I would never dare to think of getting out of the one place that I know is safe to go venturing into damp, dark, and cold place where no could find me!" Histoire whined comical tears, "E-E-Especially t-the s-s-s-spid-d-ders!(っ*´□`)っ"

Cayde exhaustedly sighed at his caretakers childish act, "And here I thought I was the kid here.." He whispered to himself.

"Hm? Cayde did you here that?〈(゜。゜)" The tome asked leaning out the teens hoodie.

"Here what?"

"Monster cries." Cayde stopped his walking as the two sat in silence. A few seconds passed before a faint sound of a monster cry resounded throughout somewhere in the ruins. Did you hear it now?( ；´Д｀)" Cayde nodded.

"Yeah I did. You think this where they went?"

"It has to be. I after going through that literal maze back in the cave, I'm positive they must have escaped through here!(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑" Cayde smiled at the Oracle's sudden determination.

"Right, let's get going!" He said giving her a thumbs up along with her returning the gesture.

Yukawa Ruins has been visited ever so often due to higher rank quest from adventures of higher status. The ruins was obviously abandoned with broken walls, ceilings, broken pillars, old vases and moss growing within the ruins from old age and without proper cleaning. Even with the busted down building it didn't stop Cayde from having fun, he started parkouring from platforms to pillars grabbing items and showing off every time he jumped from pillar threw another walkway going upward.

They arrived in another open area, on the second floor by the looks of things, with more pillars and mysterious purple blocks with coins all around the top of pillar.

"Alright hit the jackpot!" Cayde exclaimed happily before pulling out his phone and taking a picture of his finding, "Gonna add this one to log." He put his phone and got into a running position.

"Hang on Histy!" The tome gripped the rim of his hood before started running, then jumping onto the pillar instantly grabbing coins as they went into his inventory. "Don't you just love it when you find random money on the ground?" Cayde turned his head towards the imaginary audience. He picked up the all the floating coins, making them disappear and go into his inventory before he stopped under the purple block.

"What do think is in it?｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)"

"Hopefully a rare item. I've been wanting to get one of those big coins with a load of cash in them!"

"Aren't those usually found in Lowee's underground levels?(・・。)ゞ"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're ALL in Lowee." Cayde crouched into a jumpers position before jumping as high as he could, fist raised making contact with the block in the same manner as a famous plumber known to game kind. Landing gracefully on he ground he looked up to see Healing Grass and a Healing Circle fall into his hands.

"Sweet! These could come in handy!" Cayde pockted the items into his inventory. "Now onto the rest."

Repeating what he did the first time he collected coins and items like it was buffet before he finally arrived at the last block hitting with a Life Fragment coming out. "Whoa.."

"That isn't a good sign...( ；´Д｀)"

"Usually when stuff like this happens in videogames, it's usually a boss waiting at the end of the level." Cayde pocketed the item with care before hopping threw another entrance way landing back onto the ground level.

"Well be your toes. Who knows what could come up next.(;¬_¬)" Cayde nodded before running ahead into an open area almost shaped of that into an arena but only smaller. "So, what do you think?", Cayde asked as he surveyed the world below him.

"Well there's no doubt in my mind this is the place where they had retreated." His Oracle replied spotting Dogoo, Healing, a few Horse Bird and some Dragon Knights.

Cayde nodded, thought's exactly. The Dragonslayer was hiding behind a broken piece of wall that broke apart, giving him cover and a perfect overview of the levels below him. "Guess were pretty high up, I could have sworn the level we were on was the ground floor?"

"It was, but that's the strange thing it seems someone or something decided to make a home of some kind, but whatever made it seemed to have just left it." The tome replied, clearly puzzled.

"Maybe.."

"In any case, this area is overrun with monsters. If my hunch is correct then we should be able to find our target." Histoire stated.

"Well!" Cayde straightened from his hiding position, "Looks like we gotta do things the old fashioned way." He peeked over the wall, jumping on to it before jumping above the monsters closet to him igniting his hands. "I'm buring with rage, the flames of my right, the flames of my left put'em together and you get a world of hell!"

"Ababababa! C-Cayde, be careful, if you put so much power into your attack you could-( ꒪Д꒪)ノ!" However, the small tome's voice was death to teens ears as he unleashed his attack.

"Fire Dragon.." He put his hands together, creating a giant ball of fire that shinned on the monster below turning their attention towards the light, "..Brilliant Flame!"

Chucking the giant ball of death upon the enemies below, it engulfed a few before exploding shaking the entire area making debris and dust fall and cloud of dust rising from spot the attack collided with Cayde walking triumphantly out of the cloud of dust.

"Done! That was cool right, Histy?" He asked.

But before he could even get a response from her, he felt a fast incoming presence causing him to swiftly dodged a swipe of spear aimed directly above his head, sliding across the ground a few feet away from the attacker which was none other than the hooded stranger.

"My, my you dodged my attack. Impressive." The hooded stranger twirled their deadly weapon, putting it behind them.

"So I take it your the one we're looking for?" Cayde asked putting his hands into his hoodie pockets but kept up his guard incase of another sneak attack.

"Perhaps? Would ever be so kind to give me more detail?"

"Well.." Cayde started recalling certain event's from the other night, "Apparently some rumors have been going around about a certain cloaked "individual" attacking, destroying and hurting innocent little towns on the outskirts of Planeptune."

"That could be anyone." The cloaked stranger protested but Cayde put a finger up.

"True, but eye witnesses say this certain "individual" had a familiar spear like the one your holding and shooting type dark magic causing ruckus within towns." Cayde glared, "They also said that monsters seemed to be following the orders of that person too directing and taking charge of the situation."

The cloaked stranger chuckled evilly, "My so it seems you've done your homework. You are indeed correct boy, I am the one behind all this so called Chaos that's been happening, the terror I bring, and the land I control!" The stranger jumped from their spot posting up on a level above him, before tossing off their cloak revealing the mastermind behind it all.

It was a woman with a witch a gothic appeal, dressing in black is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

"I am the Almighty and Destructor of this Pathetic world, Arfoire!" The woman introduced confidently, smirking down on the boy in front of her. "Tremble within my presence boy, and maybe I shall spare your life."

Cayde stood his ground, his hands no longer in his pockets now visibly clenched into a fist as they shook, but his hands weren't the only thing shaking his whole body shook, a shadow casted over the teens as not even Histoire could tell how he was feeling all the while Arfoire smirk turned into the grin as she watched the boy tremble before her.

"Hm hm hm hm..." Cayde's shoulders bobbed up and down making the tome worry even more.

"Cayde..?(;´Д`)" His Oracle asked putting a small hand on his chest.

"Pffffffttttt.. Hahahahaha!" Cayde suddenly burst out laughing, pointing a finger the shocked dark mage who was surprised at the boys sudden response to her threat.

"A-Are you laughing?!" Arfoire declared anger rising within her.

"Hahahaha!" Cayde only continued laughing causing the anger only to grow more within the dark mage. "S-S-She really thinks she can..Hahaha!"

Histoire, who too was surprised by the boys sudden outburst quickly recovered, "Cayde, a-are you alright?Σ(・Д・)!?"

"Alright? Alright?! DId you not here what she just said?" Cayde continued laughing into between sentences raising confusion in the Oracle.

Looking back to the insulted mage, Histoire stared trying to find the reason behind her Guardians sudden laughter before recalling her introduction. Histoire's cheek puffed before she too started laughing, putting a hand to her mouth to try and stop it.

"I-I see now. Now I understand why your laughing." Histoire quietly giggled within the boys hoodie.

"Tell me!", Arfoire exclaimed angrily, "Just what is so funny!?"

"Y-You said "Destructor" instead "Destroyer" ya old hag, what do you think? You completely messed up your entrance." Cayde wiped a few tears away that fallen from his eyes from his laughter.

"W-What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me. An old hag, because that's exactly what you are."

"I am not old! I'm a woman in her prime, don't you dare forget that!" Arfoire yelled holding up fist.

Cayde only shook his head, "That's what they all say, seriously the gray skin isn't attractive what so ever. You call that fashion?"

"Why you..!" Arfoire raised her spear directly at the teen, firing a dark ball energy at where he stood raising a dust cloud. She grit her teeth in anger, staring at the cloud of dust before a voice called out to her.

"See, you even get angry like a old lady does." Cayde said sitting on rock some distance away from the spot Arfoire attacked.

"Shut your mouth brat and feel my wrath!" Arfoire then summoned many sphere's of dark energy before firing them all the teen who smirked confidently before disappearing a blur as the energy attacks followed behind him causing clouds of dust.

"Even throwing a tantrum like an old lady." Cayde joked to himself.

The chase between Cayde and the dark energy of attacks continued for a short time before Cayde finally decided to call quits. Stopping on the dime, he quickly turned behind him and around where the attack was originally following into the cloud of dust it left. The area in front Arfoire was now nothing but a cloud of dust from what she created as clicked her tongue.

"Damn, he used my attack to make a blind spot." Arfoire scanned throughout the area in hopes of catching a glimpse of him, unknown to her Cayde peaked around from a stone pillar on the same level as her.

"Gotcha. He said before blasting off in blink of an eye fist raised already next to the dark mage. "On your left!"

"Thanks for the heads up." Arfoire vanished from sight, appearing behind the boy spear raised overhead. "Now die!" Thrusting the spear in midst where Cayde was still seen flying in the air, he quickly did a roundhouse to the left side of Arfoire's face knocking to the ground below as the once dust cloud now disappeared.

"Like I said. On your left." Cayde stood over her from above.

Arfoire growled in anger regaining her footing. "You really know how to test my patients brat."

Seems so. But you wanna calm down a bit? Get anymore angry you'll really getting the old lady look."

Arfoire's mouth clenched harder in pure anger as a dark aura sprouted from within her engulfing her entire body.

"That's it. Now i'm mad, say your prayers because you'll never see the light of day again!"

Arfoire charges at and he dodges her spear and bends back swinging it at him and at the right timing he kicks her spear making it stuck into the ground, doing so he ignited his fist throwing it towards the witch only for her to hop over his arm landing on it before doing a upward axe kick knocking him back before twirling around the the implanted spear kicking the boy in gut knocking him back a greater distance which was enough time to get her spear from the ground.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me? Your life is forfeit!" The witch yelled out with a purple orb appearing.

"But can you handle the heat?" Cayde asks which makes her flinch a bit in surprise at how durable the child was. He engulfed his body in flames, burning the area around him. "Try this on for size!" He makes fire burst from his feet, combining this with his speed became nothing but a flaming bullet flying at her, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!". he headbutts her in the stomach making the two fly from the upper level back down the ground raising yet another cloud of dust.

"Might have gone a bit over board." Cayde said re-amerging from the dust cloud looking at it in slight suspense.

"Stay on your guard she isn't finished yet.(ง •̀_•́)ง" Histoire gripped her hands, she shook with slight fear, small beads of sweat running down her forehead.

Feeling the Oracle's body shake in his hoodie, Cayde placed a hand on her head to calm her down. "It's going to be okay, Histy. We'll beat her and get out of here." He re-encouraged with a smile. Histoire nodded in agreement, however, with Cayde distracted he failed to noticed the shadow looming over him.

"Behind you!" A voice called out from above, diving towards the duo and hitting Arfoire who had a spear readied for the Dragonslayers head. Arfoire flew a feet before digging her heels into the ground to stop her momentum.

"Who dares interrupt my fight!" Arfoire demanded as the figure rose from they're spot on the ground revealing to be Alex, his arm in it's Lizard form combined with metal, he glared at the witch before glancing behind him.

"So I see you decided to start without me." Alex glanced to the shock Cayde behind him.

Surprised by the sudden save, Cayde grew a sly grin, "First off, thanks for that. Second, did you run ALL the way here just for lil old me?" Cayde asked teasingly, causing a vein to form on the Lastation Guardians head.

"Hell no! I did it because I'm going to be the on to defeat!" Alex declared pointing a thumb to his chest, before pointing to Arfoire, "And you! Your not killing him, he's mine got it?! I'll be the one to kill him before anyone else!"

The three stared at Alex with dead beat expressions, "(Whose side is he on?)," Cayde, Arfoire and Histoire all though with a sweat drop as Alex got into fighting position.

"Your going down lady, get ready!" Alex said glaring.

Walking up and gettinginto a stance next to him Cayde spoke, "Stay on your toes. She's pretty tricky."

"Funny coming from you."

"Grrr, fine...If that's how you want to play then we'll play that way!" She snapped her fingers the echo of the resounding throughout the area.

Silence filled the room before a loud screech was heard from above. The Guardians quickly looked above them to only dodge quickly as whatever made the loud cry attacked them from above. Getting some distance, the duo looked to what attack them only for them to gasp. "A Guard Vermin!?", The duo yelled shocked. The Guard Vermin screeched as Arfoire laughed.

"Now do you see? My power to command these creatures will have you trembling in your shoes in no time, that is if you survive." Arfoire then jumped back onto the level above looking down on them. "Sadly, I won't be able to watch my little pet here end your lives as I have other things to attend to. Ta-ta~." And just like that the dark witch disappeared within the shadows leaving the Guardians to deal with the legendary creature.

"Well it's been awhile since I last seen a Guard Vermin." Cayde chuckled to himself.

Alex just rolled his eyes, "I wonder why, maybe it's due to the fact you've probably been lazing around you haven't seen them in awhile.", He groaned making the blue haired angry.

"Shut it! I know you haven't been finding them on the daily so watch it!" Cayde retorted but before he could say anything else Croire appeared in between the two.

"Can you numbskulls stop fighting for one second and focus the task at hand? That Vermin isn't about sit around any longer!" Croire exclaimed.

She was right. The Guard Vermin screeched once more raising it's giant sword above it's head, swinging it horizontally the pair who jumped over away from the attack/ The Guard Vermin continued it's onslaught of attacks as Cayde and Alex returned the same gesture attacking it's body and legs, knocking the giant enemy agaisnt walls and loose balance ever so few times.

Once again causing it to lose balance, Cayde called out to Alex, "Alex, now!" Cayde commanded punching the Guard vermin with an Iron Fist staggering it back a bit.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alex jumped from the ground morphing his arms into Tentacles, wrapping them around a pillar, he swinged it around gaining momentum before he released his grip on the pillar once again morphing his arm into this time a Dragon's as power surged threw him.

"Get ready! Blazing Tremors!" Alex smashed the floor near the Guard Vermin causing cracks to form in the floor. Light then started seeping from the cracks as flames and sharp rocks shot out from within the ground causing great damage to the ancient creature.

Cayde landed with a whistle, "Man, not bad! Good job best buddy!" Cayde gave a thumbs to the Lastation Guardian.

Comical veins poped out of the Shapeshifter's head, "Shut up! You and me aren't friends!" Alex crossed his arms looking away.

"Oh? Do we have a little tsundere on our hands?" Cayde slightly teased making him angrier.

"NO."

Cayde, Alex look!" Histoire called out to the duo who looked back to the Guard Vermin with determined glares.

The Guard Vermin slowly rose from it's spot on the ground and growled before screeching, however, this screech was so loud it made the Guardians cover their ears due to how loud it was.

"Ah! What the heck is it doing?!"

"It's angry! I guess my last attack pissed it off!" Alex said releasing his hands from his head as the scream died down.

Alex was indeed right. The last attack he did sent the ancient creature into spiraling rage as it attacked everything around itself, destroying still stable pillars causing flooring from above them to start falling into the area they were fighting.

"Whoa! We gotta stop this thing before it buries us alive along with it!" Cayde exclaimed as he dodged incoming debris.

"I know! Lemme think!" Alex said grappling onto to still stable pillars that weren't being destroyed and onto a platform a few levels above the rampaging Vermin. Scanning the area below, Alex noticed how the Vermin destroyed flooring and the levels above as debris continued to fall around it surprisingly instead of on it. "Wait, is it trying to get rid of our hiding spots or is it trying destroying our posts so we can't attack from above?"

Watching as Cayde, continued to dodged and attack the Guard Vermin, Cayde would continously go for the head for the Guard Vermin to block or knock him back as it continued it's onslaught.

Then a idea popped into Alex's head, "It's protecting it's head. Why not it's legs? It's almost as if his entire body is protected expect his..That's it!" Alex then jumped a few levels down calling out to the Dragonslayer. "Cayde, get up here I have an idea!"

Hearing the Lastation's Guardians call, Cayde dodged another swipe from the Guard Vermin only this time instead of going to attack he rushed towards it and jumped off it gaining height and landing on the same level as the Shapeshifter.

"What's up? You figure something out?" Cayde asked glancing to the guard Vermin as it started scanning the area for them.

"I have. You noticed how we kept attackig it's body but it never really do any major damage until I did my attack?"

Cayde nodded. "Yeah, it's almost like it had armour on. But the more I hit the more it started cracking."

"Right." Alex acknowledged, "Which means it can only take so much before it fully breaks but I noticed something else. Did you notice how every time you would go to attack it's head it would do everything in it's power to top you?" Cayde nodded again. "It's simple, the Guard Vermins body is protect but not it's head, meaning that's the weak point!"

"Well, yeah I figured that but it keeps blocking me no matter what I do. It's got lock down it's surroundings."

"Think about it." Histoire popped up from within her Guardians hoodie. "If it can see where your going to attack and deflect your every move, what else can you do?"

Cayde closed his eyes in thought, trying to put together the situation. If the Guard Vermin knew his every move and saw where he was going to attack from no matter how hard he would push it back, what could he do? Growing frustrated he grip his fist tighter until the answer finally came to him.

"If it can see where i'm going to attack, why not attack his blind spot!" Cayde said making Alex grin.

Exactly, it's doing everything in it's power to stop from hitting's it's head, but it never ever decided to look up so.."

Cayde nodded finishing his sentence, "We attack from above!"

The two tomes smiled at their Guardians cooperation in defeating Vermin. Even if they were competing for shares, seeing how they would do anything even putting pass their personal grudge against one another to protect their home showed how determined they were to keep moving forward.

"Alright, let's finish so we can pack up and go home. I remember Compa saying something along the lines of making dinner tonight and I would surely appreciate if we got back in time for supper." Cayde punched his fist as ignited.

"Gladly, working with you has been chore on it's own." Alex agreed his arm morphing into a Dragon's Arm once more.

"Say something else ya freak of nature and your gonna get it!" Cayde warned with angry comical sharp teeth.

"What's the fire boy? You gotta problem with how I function?"

"Yeah, so what if I do?"

The two Oracles sweatdrop at the once touching moment now ruined due to Alex's big mouth, but non the less the duo got ready for their final attack.

The glanced towards each other and nodded before running and jumping into the air above the Guard Vermin as Cayde's body lit up in flames, grabbing him by the hood of his well hoodie Alex started spinning gaining speed and momentum as time slowed down for the two before they released their attack. "Ya ready dude?" Cayde asked glancing behind him. Alex only grinned, "I've dreamed of this day for so long." Cayde blankly stared in front of him with comical wide eyes in confusion. "Uh what do you-"

"Now!" Time resumed to normal speed, Alex suddenly chucked the blue teen like pro football player as he divided at high speeds towards the Guard Vermin who noticed the incoming light but also heat form above. Looking up to what it was, it saw Cayde with angered look on his face. "Your finished! Fire Dragon...SWORD HORN!" Becoming but nothing like a flaming meteor from space, Cayde collided with the Guard Vermin's head smashing it to the ground as it screamed in pain before giant explosion ripped throughout the lower level of the ruins causing a mini earthquake with in the area.

Alex landed on level above the now destroyed lower part of the ruins, a giant dust cloud clouded the area with him and Croire looking down at it in concern.

"Did you beat it?" Croire continued looking down to cloud of dust.

"Well I certainly don't here it."

"Well better than nothing but what about them?" Croire asked slightly concerned for her rivals well being knowing for a fact that Histoire was indeed still with Cayde when he was fighting the Guard Vermin.

"You need to relax, as far as I know nothing could kill that idiot. Look." Alex pointed to the center of the room wiht the now disappearing cloud of dust. Looking to where he was pointing Croire smirked as Cayde was waving to them from down below with Histoire too looked up at them with triumph.

* * *

"Man, what a day!" Cayde stretched as he walked with the tome in the dusk of day. "Who thought it would have taken that long."

"I'll agree with you on that part, however we did complete our mission in finding out who the master mind behind the attacks were.(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و" Histoire said with triumph.

Cayde only chuckled to himself at his Oracles happy tone. Looking up at the now orange sky, he breathed in the fresh air of Planeptune before exhaling in relaxation. "Y'know if I wasn't training all the time I would totally take a nap right now."

Histoire sweatdropped, "Don't you nap anytime of the day?" Cayde only responded sticking his tongue out playfully at the tome who in return only giggled. "Well enough of dilly dallying didn't you say Compa was making dinner tonight?" Cayde froze on the spot before he jumped in the air shock.

"Crap! C'mon Histy, we need to go before Neptune and Iffy take all the food! I remember the lsat time Neptune was over she took all the chocolate cake Compa made and left nothing for us!" Grabbing the small tome who yelped in shock by the sudden action, he blasted in nothing but a blur back to the Basilicom just in time for dinner.

Somewhere on the outer skirts of Planeptune, Arfoire watched the nation from afar with a confident smile.

"Well it would seem as if I was wrong. I guess they were capable." She crossed her arms and started walking away fro the nation, "Well it's nice to know that wen I try and take over this world someone could at least put up a fight." Just then something shined within her pocket, reaching and grabbing it, it revealed to be a crystal ball as a image appeared within it. A diamond of some sorts shinned blue within the crystal ball as Arfoire smiled. "Well it would seem we have two of them now. Perfect."

Arfoire's laughs echoed throughout the area as the sun once over the horizon now set ending the once eventful day until the next time the sun rose once more.


	5. ACT l: New Faces Around

The quiet and now barren streets of Planeptune made the once hustling and bustling city seem like a ghost town as few people were out at the moment. The cities lights and beautiful structures made the view of the city look breath taking, but in the Basilicom in the dead of night was Histoire. She was sitting at her desk in the living room the only source of light helping her see as she did work was the lamp next to her.

However, next to her and said were a large tower of paperwork around the desk, around two of them next to each other. If anything this was light work for the tome, other times it would be around four to five stacks of paper work building up or brought to her to examine, "Hm..This is from the mining industry down in the west area of Planeptune. They want a increase in operation budget: 169.376 credits. Well this can be arranged, I'll propose an increase of 2.25% to 3.25% by the end of some this month.."

Placing the now finished document to her side, Histoire let a exhausted breath, taking off the glasses she was wearing next to her. "Goodness, even though it's a little less the than the other times it still feels like there's still more needed to be done." Histoire's drooped down, "And Cayde won't do any of the paperwork he's suppose to do leaving me to pick up the slack.( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ), "Histoire said with a sweat drop.

Raising her ever so slightly, she glanced to her side seeing a violet envelope with writing on it. Looking more closely it resembled more of a letter sent to someone, more specifically. Her. Moving the envelope closer to her she read what was on the cover. "_To: Histoire; From Ruby_(๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜 " A small chuckle surfaced from the small tomes throat as she looked at the drawing Ruby left on the front of the envelope.

"You never change, do you Ruby?" Histoire asked herself caressing the letter.

"And you never change your habits do you Histy?" A voice spoke up from behind the Oracle scaring the ever lasting daylights out of her making her not only drop a few documents onto the floor but the envelope as well. She quickly looked towards the voice to see Cayde standing behind her arms crossed with disappointed look on his face. "Yo, what'cha doin' up?"

"C-Cayde, don't scare me like that! I thought you were an intruder!" The Oracle sat upright on her tome grabbing scattered papers that flew from her scare. Noticing the now scattered papers on the floor she was about to float down and get them before a hand stopped her as Cayde picked up the papers for her and set them in front of her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He happily said before getting serious. "Now, mind telling why your still up?"

Histoire raised a brow at the boys tone of voice, "I'm sorry but who do you think your talking too?" Histoire crossed her arms fully facing the boy with a slight glare.

"Who do you think? My workaholic of an caretaker, that's who." Cayde sat down in the chair in front behind the desk. "Seriously Histy, I told time and time again to not overwork yourself." Cayde's voice softened as he patted his caretakers head who only sighed looking away.

He was right. Whenever there was so much paperwork on the Oracle's desk she would tend to get carried away and work till the depths of midnight before she's tired or either realizes how long she spent working , and not only that the letter sitting on her desk still unopened after about a month was still lying there next to her. Not opening the darn thing was bugging her to no end, she wanted to open. She really did but some reason she couldn't. The reason is still unclear to her.

"Hm?..Hey what's this?" Cayde asked picking up that same envelope Histoire was looking at. Realizing what he was holding the Oracle quickly snatched it back surprising the boy at her hostile action. "Abababa! Give it back!"

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Cayde apologized his voice lowering in guilt.

"O-Oh don't feel bad!" Histoire reassured putting the letter down. "Your not in trouble it's just.." Histoire struggled to find the right words to put in context to make herself look anymore suspicious than she already does. "Complicated." She finally said looking back to him.

"Complicated? Does have something to do with the letter?" He pointed to the letter she was holding.

"Well not..exactly."

"Then, is it bad? Wait..Is someone talking about you in that thing!" Cayde asked standing from his seat, hands clenched. Seeing the violent reaction, histoire quickly started calming him down.

"N-No! It's nothing like that all! Honest!( ꒪Д꒪)ノ" Histoire waved her hands in front her worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now please calm down." Histoire said as the boy slowly sat back down. Histoire smiled not only from accepting her reply but also at how reacted to when he thought someone was speaking ill of her. Seeing that reaction, it made the tome's heart beat against her chest at the feeling of someone willing to go out of their way to protect even if it did turn out to be such a thing. A small blush spread on the tome's cheeks as she watched the boy still quietly looking out the window. "Thank you.." She silently said to herself.

"Hm? You say something?"

"No. Nothing at all." Histoire said with a smile.

Seeing her smile made the boy in return smile before he brought up another question. "So, if's not hate mail what is it?"

"Honestly, Cayde it's nothing to big honestly. It's just a little something someone I know sent me, letting me know there doing alright.( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ" Histoire waved off the question.

Cayde raised a questionable eyebrow, "How do what the letter is if you haven't opened it?"

Oops. Histoire froze on the spot, he caught her. Not knowing how to respond, Histoire stuttered as she tried to find a answer. "W-Well y-you see I um..uh..It's just.." Steam slowly started emerging from the tome's head as she continued to try an answer all the while, Cayde was panicking, telling her to calm as she was clearly overheating.

"H-Histy! Slow down, you're gonna overheat if you keep this up! And I seriously don't want to have reboot you! I don't even know how!" Cayde shook the small Oracle lightly as to not hurt her as she was still rambling. A few mins later the two were panting from Histoire exhausted from not having breathed for the past few mins and Cayde having to try and calm her down. "Finally..you've calmed down."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overheat like that."

Cayde glanced towards her before a sigh escaped him, "Look, Histy I've noticed how this letter been bugging, so why not just open it and find out what it says?" Cayde asked stating the obvious to kill the Oracle's suspicious looks she's been giving it lately.

"M-Maybe your right." Histoire turned with a determined glare towards the envelope. "It's time that I figure out what this letter really says.." Cayde cheered in the back throwing his fist in the air for the oracle's courage. Histoire picked up the envelope with the same look before her nerves started to resurface. "..In the morning that is. Haha.." Histoire slowly put the envelope down and pushed it away with a nervous smile.

Behind her Cayde paused his cheering and blankly stared at the Oracle before a shadow casted over his eyes. "Come along, Cayde. It's we head to bed, it's gett-!" As the Oracle started to float away Cayde grabbed her by the wings halting her movement as she froze on the spot. "Histy.." Histoire slowly turned behind her to see Cayde glaring at the Oracle, his emerald orbs seemingly glowing in the dark as they stared her down. "Open it."

"Can't we just do this in the morning?" Histoire whined making the dragonslayer rub the back of his.

"Sure whatever, I guess. Just..read it." Cayde started walking back to his room, back still against the Oracle. "Once you do I'm pretty sure you'll feel better. I promise." Cayde disappeared down the hall leaving the tome all by herself t her lonesome. Looking back towards the note she picked it up and turned off the light following her Guardian to their bedroom.

"He's right. Tomorrow, I will do it!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و" She said to herself determined before entering the room and collasping in her tome the moment she lied down.

* * *

"(Man I can really go for a ramen bowl...)" Cayde thought rubbing his stomach walking threw the streets of Planeptune. "I wonder if Brandon's there..)"

Ever since last night, Cayde couldn't let go the thought of reading the letter Histoire had received for sometime now, at first he didn't really care for since it wasn't for but overtime seeing how his Oracle wouldn't open and would always avoid made him slightly irritated the point he finally confronted her about. But now since he got her to finally muster up the courage to read, it's been killing him to know what it said.

While he was lost in thought the smell of freshly cooked food entered his nostrils as by pure instinct without even realizing it was now following smell, leading to none other than Brandon's ramen shop. Entering the establishment he sat at the bar present there and called to his favorite bartender there.

"Oi! Brandon, I'm back!" Cayde called out as the sound of someone walking from out of the kitchen entered the main lobby.

"Cayde? Hey, what's up? Anything interesting happen lately?" Brandon said walking up the boy who smiled at his presence.

"Hm? Nothing to big I think.." Cayde started to recap earlier vents during the week while Brandon prepared a bowl of spicy ramen for him as usual. "Oh, well there was this one time I teamed with Lastation's Guardian to help take down a Guard Vermin in Yukawa Ruins." Brandon had just finished placing the bowl in front of him and started to grab drink and chug it down until he heard the last part of the boys's sentence causing him to choke on his drink.

"You did what?!" Brandon exclaimed with pure shock.

"Hm? Yeah, apparently there was crazed chick named Arsnore who tried to sneak attack both Planeptune and Lastation by attacking nearby villages and many others to provoke us." Cayde then grabbed his chop sticks and smelled his food with a pleasured look. "Itadakimasu." Cayde thanked before digging in.

"Hey, wait a sec! Don't just go on eating like it's normal!" Brandon exclaimed glaring angrily with comical veins and wide eyes.

"(For some odd reason I think it will..Right author?) Cayde thought inwardly breaking the fourth wall. "Anyways..so good, we eventually stopped her and before we could pursue her she escaped by distracting us with a Guard Vermin and now we don't have clue where she is." Cayde finished his story continuing to eat threw the rest of the story.

Brandon sighed, looking at dragonslayer eat he began to ponder about the situation at hand. "If this "Arsnore" is the one responsible for these attacks, don't you think she'll do it again?" Cayde paused his eating, his chop sticks near his lips before they rested back in the bowl. "I don't know, but as much as I'm hoping she won't, she'll most likely will.." Brandon frowned at the thought clenching his hands. "..So if she does. I'll be there to stop her." Brandon snapped his back to the teen as he look to the shop owner with a determined glare.

"Don't worry Brandon, I promise to protect you, Neptune, Compa, Histy and everyone of Planeptune if something bad happens. I promise." His emerald orbs stared into Brandon's brown ones as he gave light chuckle in response.

"Well, I hold you to that." Brandon then held out a fist, "Bump me up lil buddy." Cayde stared before a cheeky grin came on his face.

"You bet!" Cayde said fist bumping his long time friend.

Brandon then returned to the kitchen in the back leaving Cayde to eat to his now lonesome. But that didn't stop him and steaming hot meal. The fresh smell of the season yet spiced noodle strings combined with the ever lasting taste of sweet sauce and everlasting sting against his tongue made the meal irresistible. However, his favorite was the Spicy Ramen Pork Bowl, with extra added meat within the meal made it the best thing he's ever eaten! He didn't keep ordering it however, afraid of him ordering to much might make him grow tired of it but that wasn't case what so ever.

Once done eating, Cayde placed down the chop sticks, pulled out a few credits from his pockets and placed them next to the bowl before walking out the door.

"Come back soon!" Brandon called out from the kitchen.

"Uh-huh!" Cayde now stood in front of the shop seemingly waiting for something until an excited yell came from back within the shop.

"YES FINALLY!" Bradon exclaimed happily within it. Content with his mission, the teen made his way back to the Basilicom with the thought of gaming in mind. It's been 2 days since the encounter with Arsnore (Arfoire), and military and adventure personal of all kind kept their out for anyone suspicious, more particularly the witch. Though things have calmed down, people were still on look out with the upmost caution.

While wondering how to kill time, Cayde felt a vibration come from his back pocket. He placed his inside and pulled out a portable device, similar in appearance to a portable game console.

Due to the boys constant bickering, Histoire had no choice but to give him, One to stop him from annoying her and Two, so she could check up on him every now and then to make sure he was alright even though he would always tell her she didn't have to worry. Even though it was a few years old, he kept it in tip top shape (until the next model came out) making it look like a fresh new model that came directly out the package. Since then, he decided to nickname his little device the C-Pad because of the amount of games and entertainment it's pleased him throughout the years.

After pressing the x button, an image of Histoire appeared on screen.

"Yellow?~" Cayde punned.

"Cayde, I'm sorry to call you all of sudden but can you do something for me?"

"Uh sure..."He replied with a monotone before raising a brow. "What is it?"

"Well you see there's..something I need you to go pick up from the mail in northern part of the Haneda City."

Cayde stared slightly shock at the sudden request. He's only been to Haneda City a few times but mostly it was due to attractions being held there from time to time. Getting a sudden request from Histoire wasn't that big of surprise to him as she's called him out of the blue before to pick something up for, and last she wanted his to pick up some Double A Batteries claiming they were..too heavy for her to carry.

" What?! That's barely even getting in Haneda City!"

" I know, but this is something really important that must be delivered. Can you do this?" The boy whined just a bit not being able to get the full experience of being able to explore one of the biggest Gamindustri has to offer. With a sigh, Histoire added a proposition. "..While your there could also get us a souvenir?"

" Beck yeah! You got it!"Cayde said giving a thumbs to the Oracle who in return smiled.

"Oh thank you so much! I'm so grateful!" Histoire bowed politely making the boy rub his head in embarrassment. "But.." She said grabbed his attention once more. "Whatever you do you musn't open that package. Understood?" Cayde complied to the orders before the communication was cut. Putting his phone back into his pocket and looked towards Planeptune tower.

Haneda City. It's been awhile since he's last been there and going alone just to pick a single package would make the trip boring, besides why was Histoire's package in Hande City and delivered directly to her? Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to think of a way to make the trip to Haneda fun until a bright came to mind.

"That's it!" Cayde said with a growing smile.

* * *

"Road trip! Woop woop!" Cayde yelled throwing his arms in the air, sitting in the passenger side of Compa's car.

"Having fun Cayde?" Compa asked the warm wind blew against their a hair.

"You bet!"

"It would be even more fun if Compa and I were next to each other." IF grumbled as she glared at the teen in front of her.

In case you couldn't tell, Cayde had decided to ask Compa and conveniently IF, who was with Compa in her house watching TV, on a road trip to Haneda City with the boy to "Get Souvenir's for Histy and to make the memories last longer." Wanting to call the boy out for his bluff and send him off on his mission alone without a hint of remorse, Compa beat IF to the punch and accepted the invitation without hesitation leading them to now.

"So Cayde, what exactly are we really going to the city for?"

"Well Histy wanted me to grab package for her from there." Cayde replied enjoying the feeling of the wind against his face. "I would've gone and got myself but that would have been boring and so why not bring some friends along make things more fun!"

IF groaned in annoyance. "Great, we're basically doing your job with you."

"Aw, don't complain Iffy. It isn't that bad, right?" Compa sadly asked.

Hearing the saddened tone, IF quickly re-changed her answer, "I-I mean I guess it couldn't be THAT bad to take a nice trip once in a while.." Compa and Cayde cheered putting a small smile on the guild agents face before she noticed something off. "Wait a minute. Cayde?" The boy glanced over his shoulder.

"What's up, Iffy?"

"Well I just gotta ask since now's a good time but...How are you still conscious while in your car?"

Cayde and Compa both froze on the spot, Compa kept steady while she slowly glanced behind her to the concerned agent.

"What?"

"Iffy! Why did you say that?!" Compa panicked.

"Say what? Why isn't his motion sickness affecting him? Didn't he grow out of it?"

"NO!" Compa practically screamed making IF jump in response. "I was doing all the talking and cheering so he wouldn't notice we getting the car!"

"Wouldn't he have noticed before?!" IF retorted.

While the two where bickering, Cayde slowly started to turn a sickly shade of green, his cheeks puffing as something warm entered them. Groaning and moaning in pain and displeasure grabbed the girls attention as IF quickly lurched over the seat raising him over the side of the car. "Cayde, whatever you do..Do not puke in the car!" Worried but mostly scared, IF said afraid of the disgusting liquid getting on her and Compa.

"Ah! It's a sharp turn!" Compa exclaimed as neared an intersection. "Iffy, grab Cayde and hold on!"

"H-Huh?!" IF turned towards the nurse a little too late as Compa sharply made a left causing not only IF to almost fly out the car but sick teen too. Afraid of him loosing his life, IF quickly unfastened his seat belt, just in time as Compa made another sharp turn this time to right. IF wrapped her hand around the boys chest and stomach as they both fell onto the seat with such a force.

"C-Compa! Keep it steady!" IF called out trying to get back in her seat.

"I know! But Cayde really needs us right now!"

"He'll be fine once we stop the car!" IF angrily said comical tic marks appearing on her head. "Damn it Cayde! You and your stupid-huh?" IF stopped her rant just in time to see the boy slowly start whine and groan before he placed a hand on his mouth. Comical tears fell from the boys eyes as he looked towards the guild agent who paled in expression. "C-Cayde..What are you doing?"

"I..Iffy..urk..help me..." The boy whined as he slowly turned and reached for the guild agent who screamed and back up against the other side of the car.

"Gah! D-Don't come near me you idiot!"

"But it hurts..so much.." Cayde crawled. The urge to vomit was slowly becoming greater as he grew closer to the terrified guild agent. "Iffy..I'm scared..."

"Be quiet and stop talking! Compa, please tell where in the city!" IF exclaimed as she placed a foot on the boys face keeping him away.

"Almost! Just a few more mins!" Compa determinedly replied.

"We won't be able to last a few more minu-Stay away!" IF used her foot to push the boy back, but in the process of her doing so he grabbed her foot, then her leg as he slowly started to climb up the brunette who screamed. It was almost like horror film where some weird creature alien like creature would slowly creep on it's prey before pouncing, those were fictional, however, this was almost like one accept a horrifying monster was just sick teen holding his puke wanting nothing but help.

"S-Stay away please.." IF's whole body shook in fear as Cayde loomed over witht eh same sick expression only this time he looked worse than before.

"Iffy.." Cayde whined.

"No. No no no no no no no! NO!" IF quickly grabbed the boy, turning him a complete 180 degrees as she quickly held his mouth for him, her other hand unknowingly against his stomach which in turn was the worst place to be held safe from the crazy ride the group was facing. "Compa!?"

"Were here! I just need to make a few more turns and-" Compa checked her head view mirror as she paled. "Oh no! Iffy, your hand!"

"My what?" IF looked to how she was holding the boy and finally realized what was happening. "Oh sh-!" IF accidentally pressed against the boys stomach in shock and fear at how she was holding him. Suddenly something warm, mushy, along with a terrible smell reached the girls noses as they turned towards the bluette who just then released the pent up vomit he held for so long as screams from the two girls he was riding with was the only thing people could here..

The second Cayde, Compa and IF entered the city proper, they were met with questioning, but grossed looks by both guards and civilians, though it was only natural given their current state..and smell. Whispers quickly bean to circulate amongst the people, most revolving the blue male and brunette's haggard appearance but none the less ignored the gossip (despite both Cayde and IF wanting to give those nosy people a piece of their minds) and continued onwards to a laundry mat.

After taking off and tossing their clothes into the washing machine, the laundry mat was surprisingly accompanied by a bath house in the back pleasing the group as they quickly went to take a long needed bath. After a few minutes the group exited the bath with spared clothes gifted to them by the attendants working their, but that's besides the point.

Right now, Cayde is sitting in a seiza position with IF glaring coldly down upon him, a murderous aura present around her with comical glowing red eyes piercing in the boy. Compa on the other hand was seen drying her hair in back ground with a content smile, humming a song along the way as she returned to pair waiting in the main lobby for the clothes to finish washing.

"Well?" IF asked in cold voice making Cayde jump.

"I-I'm sorry Iffy! I didn't mean it honest, I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't and it..well..." Cayde's voice died down as he recalled the situation some minutes ago.

IF only groaned in annoyance before Compa spoke up.

"Iffy, you know it wasn't Cayde's fault. He can't help his motion sickness."

"Oh trust me, I know. This is exactly why I said he could've gone by himself but no, you just HAD to say yes." IF crossed her arms. "Now look at us! We're a literal laughing stock thanks to this!" Cayde lowered his, regret entering him. Maybe IF was right. Maybe he should have just went by himself, but he really knowing the fact it would get kinda lonely if it was just himself. But then he remembered Colonel, who just minding his business at home, realizing he could have just took his little buddy made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry..." Cayde quietly said but enough for IF to hear. Sighing in annoyance If simply walked over to an un-occupied chair in front the washing with her arms cross as she sat in silence. Seeing his mentor fed up with him at the moment Cayde sighed sadly as he stood on his two, grabbed his shoes and headed for the door which IF didn't fail to notice.

"And where are you going?"

"To get Histy's package like she wanted me to..alone." Cayde said before exited the building with IF staring at his back before turning herself back around with hardened glare.

Noticing the boy's sudden departure, Compa felt her anger slowly start boil as she stomped over to the guild agent ready to speak her mind.

"Iffy, why would you do that?!" Compa asked with present anger in her voice.

"Do what?" IF asked oblivious to the situation.

"Hurt Cayde's feelings! You know he can't control his motion sickness that wasn't his fault!" Compa said defending the young man.

"When is it never his fault?" IF retorted recalling psat events of Cayde would get into trouble and the kind hearted nurse would always come to his rescue just like she was now.

Compa clenched her hands, her cheeks pouted and her face slowly starting become red with anger. "Iffy, you're being childish!"

"Childish? Me? Childish?!" IF uncrossed her arms slamming then on the arm rest of the chair. "How the hell am I being childish Compa? Explain!" IF grit her teeth together feeling her blood slowly start boil.

"You get mad over such little things just like this! You treat these things like their a national crisis but in the end they're just accidents! Compa's hands clenched as she watch IF turn away with the same glare. "There you go again! Your acting like a child!"

"How the hell am I acting child when I practically risk my life everyday for this country, huh?"

"Maybe if you stop being such a grumpy pants you'll know! Ever since you Cayde started training I've been seeing him less and less by the day! Since you've been gone on quest any other day Cayde's been the one to come by and keep me company on lunch breaks but now he's always coming up with an excuse saying things like "Gotta get back to training" or "I've gotta head back before Iffy get's mad at me!" And when I do come to watch him train it's like he doesn't even know I'm there!"

"Probably cause he doesn't want any distractions!" IF suddenly closed her mouth shut realizing fully what came out of it.

Compa gasped in shock. "Is..Is that what I am? ...A distraction?"

"No no no no Compa! That's not true at all!" IF suddenly stood on her feet getting in front of the nurse. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what do you mean? Any other time when I ask to join you on mission you always decline or make some excuse like "It's to dangerous so stay here." I can take care of myself but when you get back I always find you covered in injuries!"

"Those are just scratches Compa, they're not a big deal!"

"You don't know that! What if they were infected and didn't even know? You could have been poisoned or worse! You don't know what other monsters are out there! You can't always do things by yourself Iffy, why do think Cayde tries so hard?" IF stayed silent as the nurse went on.

"Cayde is doing this so you could be proud of him for living up to your expectations but the other reason he does so he can spend time with you since your always off doing your job." IF's eyes widened.

The nurse was right. The more IF thought about it, the more clear it became. Since she finally made her dream job she's done nothing but besides working and going throughout Gamindustri leaving those she cares about behind like it was nothing. And the many times she would be absent, she couldn't lie when I say she misses the blue teen when she;s out during recon missions and other things, him training to be just like her was starting to make so much sense. The reason he did was so when he passed the exams next year, he could be able to go along with her on missions and send time with her there!

"You mean everything to him, Iffy." Compa looked away from the agent. "..You don't hate him, do you?"

The brunette was silent, her hair casted a shadow over her eyes. Hearing a big take in breath, Compa looked back to see IF grabbing her shoes and heading for the door.

"Iffy?"

"Compa, watch the clothes I'll be back soon!" IF said putting her shoes on and running out the building.

"Aye aye cap'n!" Compa saluted as she watched If's figure disappear down the block. A small smile spread across the nurses face as she sat down with a content smile. "Mission Accomplished." Compa said ignoring the stares of folks who watched the entire show in front of them, as she was waiting however, she noticed a familiar set brown hair next to her. "Huh, Iffy? I thought you went to go look for Cayde?"

"Iffy? Sorry, but I think your mistaking me for someone else." The owner of the brown hair turned towards the nurse with a cocky grin tipping a now noticeable baseball cap. She wore a black hoodie with a white shirt, black thigh high shorts and black sneakers. "But now that it comes to mind, you mind telling about your friend?"

"Huh? Do you know Iffy perhaps?"

"Hm..Something like that. IF and I go sometime back you can say."

"Really?! Is this famous talk where people talk about their friends behind their backs like in the movies?" Compa slightly squealed making the brunette next to her sweatdrop. "Um..yes?"

"Yipppy! What'cha want to know?"

* * *

"Man I really messed up.. " Cayde said to himself.

With his head slightly lowered, Cayde walked to the post office to collect Histoire's package she wanted him to get. He honestly, didn't want to go get it alone but after the whole car drama, he decided it was best to just get it done and head on back home to and finish a little bit of training. While walking he noticed a little gift shop in the distance as some people were seen coming out with some monster like hats and goofy clothing taking pictures with one another.

"Hm..If I get Iffy a gift maybe she'll be happy again! Oh can't forget Compa and Histy either!"Cayde said as the idea to raise his friends happiness once again brought a smile and determination in him as he quickly went inside of the shop. "Um, excuse me?"

Exiting the shop with paper brown bag in hand and LED glasses with the words "SWAG" on his face, he felt proud for what he done.

"There, now all I gotta do is get the package and I'll be on my mary way!" He said putting his glasses in the bag and putting the bag into his inventory.

Turning a corner, he began to get sense that someone was watching him or specifically follow him as any time he stopped the footsteps behind would stop to..

"Who is that?.." He quietly said to himself as he continued walking as if he didn't he was being followed. "Hmm..Let me try something.."

Continuing his walk, the feeling of being watched grew more intense, the faster he walked, the faster footsteps behind grew, knowing for fact now that he was indeed being followed, he turned a corner as the whoever was following behind him made way after him turning the corner only to find him no where to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Y'know I'm pretty sure creepin' on someone like that isn't a very good look for you." Cayde's voice spoke up scaring them as they turned behind them to see the Guardian standing there with a smile. "Yo was-huh?"

Not having noticed before hand when he switched places, he didn't notice the person who was following looked like well until now. It was girl with long snow white hair, blue eyes and perfect skin. She wore a blue button up with a white t-shirt, black skirt and blue and white sneakers. The thing that was a noticeable difference about her however was her chest which should probably be on the chest of an adult female not a teenage girl which could piss off a well known flat chested goddess to no end.

The girl stared in shock before a smile spread across her face, "Aw, seems like you caught me, ey Blue?"

"Yeah it seems so..wait how do you my nickname?" Cayde asked the mysterious girl knowing for a fact the his closest friends would usually call him by nicknames not complete strangers although it he thought about it more he was the Guardian of an entire nation, so nicknames for him come and go as they please.

"Huh?!" The girl gawked slightly at his response. "Are you telling me you forgot me!" The slowly started become angry as she took a few steps forward, causing the boy by pure instinct take a step back. "Whoa, hey relax! I'm sorry but I really don't know or remember who are!" The girl stopped a few inches infront of him in slight shock.

"No way..Am I really all that forgettable?" Comical tears started falling from the girls eyes as she turned away from him. How could say something like that?!"

"EH?! H-Hey c-come on don't cry! I didn't say it to be mean!" Cayde reassured going around in front of her before she simply turned away again. If there was thing Cayde hated seeing, it was someone crying for some reason the image of someone crying with no one their to help comfort them put a bad taste in his mouth like expired ramen. After a few mins, Cayde finally grabbed the girl.

"Hey.." She gently heard him say as she towards him. "It's going to be okay I promise. I'm really sorry I can't remember but if it helps you do remind me of someone I knew long ago."

"I-I do?"

"Yeah! She was quiet and sweet girl but sometime can go a little over top with trying keep me safe from danger." Cayde sweat dropped as memory from his childhood resurfaced. The girls tears stopped all together as she slowly started smiling again.

"Heh, yeah I guess she was but I think she did because she really cared for your well being." The girl out her hands behind her back tilting her head to the side. "Hey, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"If I'm able to guess the name of this girl, I want us to go get a crepe afterwards. Deal?"

The sound of crepe's sounded delightful to the boy as his mouth watered slightly, already imagining the taste in his mouth. "Deal! Now guess away!"

"Hmm..." The girl put a finger to her chin as she seemed to think hard on the question before she stopped seemingly having a answer. "Was her name..Kayleigh by chance?"

"What the what?! Dude, that's incredible how'd you guess it on your first try?" Cayde asked astonished by the how the girl knew right off the bat.

"Well, maybe it's due to the fact that the same girl may or may not be standing in front of you right now."

Cayde blankly stared at the girl who supposedly says she's his childhood friend. An image of the little girl he once saved back when he was younger appeared in his mind as the girl in front of him now slowly started coming closer together he realized their faces seemingly matched. His mouth slowly opened, his eyes wide as day before a loud yell erupted from the area.

"WAIT YOUR KAYLEIGH?!"

* * *

IF searched the area for her blue haired companion calling out his name every so often.

"Cayde? Cayde! Where are you? I just wanna talk to you I'm not angry anymore honest!" IF called out but no response was yelled back. Only the humbling and bustling of cars and the sounds of people walking filled the agents ears. IF breathed heavily, staring up at the sky. "Compa's right. Me and my stupid pride..None of this would have ever happened if I just..." IF's voice died out with her hanging her head in shame.

"Where are you?..." IF then continued her search for the teen unaware of someone watching her from the shadows.

Back with Cayde, he was still in shock at the girl he met long ago was now standing right in front of him. The changes from her smaller self were obvious but he never expected changes such as this. Honestly, it almost kinda frightened him how much someone can change in time.

"Kelly?" Cayde slowly took a step forward. "Is that really you?"

"You bet it is! i can't believe you forgot what I looked! Hmph!" Kayleigh crossed her arms, turning her head away in slight anger at her first ever friend forgetting about her.

"Huh!? I didn't forget about you, it's just been so long since I seen you, I just kinda forgot what you looked like.." Cayde scratched his embarrassed while Kayleigh gave him a look of doubt. "Whatever, so what brings you to Haneda City?"

"Why am I here? Wait what was I here for again.." Cayde pondered making the girl sweat drop.

"Don't tell me you came here for no reason?" Kayleigh stared with straight face.

"No I didn't I came here to pick up something..Oh right the package!" Cayde finally remembered.

"Package?"

"Yeah, Histy told me come to Haneda City to get a package that was delivered her for her, although I don't why it wasn't delivered straight to her but that's beyond me." Cayde shrugged his shoulders."Well it's great seeing you again but I gotta get going. See ya!"

"Huh? Wait Cayde, can't I-" But Cayde already speeding past her knocking up wind behind as he ran. "..Come with you." Kayleigh finished as she watched him disappear around a corner. "Grrr...Don't think you can just up leave just like that you blue numbskull!" Kayleigh exclaimed running after him at normal speed.

Meanwhile with Compa, she was sitting by herself guarding her friends belongings like she was instructed only thing was Compa seemed..conflicted. It had been a few minutes since she last talked to the strange girl who left some time ago with their conversation still fresh on her mind.

_"So what'cha wanna know?" Compa asked happily._

_"Well I was wondering what you thought of IF? Don't you think she's super cool?"_

_Compa happily nodded like a child in agreement. "Hm hm! Iffy's super strong and super smart too! She can practically do anything!"_

_The girl chuckled, "Well that's true but.." Compa's cheery moment was ceased at the brunette's pause._

_"If she's such a great person like you says she is, why does she tend to hide things from you?"_

_Compa's world froze as that question was now forced into her. Why does IF hide things from her? But wasn't it normal for people to keep secrets they don't getting out or..was it something else._

_"..What do you mean Iffy's hiding things from me? Don't people keep things they don't getting out to themselves?"_

_"Yes your right about that but I wasn't talking about personal issues. No. I'm talking about certain..motives. Something that pushes someone to do things that they never attended on doing in their lives, even if it Kent acting for the greater good."_

_"..Motives? What are you talking about?"_

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Suddenly the sound of the washing machine went off signaling that someones clothes were finished. "Oh that's me." The girl suddenly stood and went to the machine leaving Compa to think to herself. What was she talking about? Was there something IF was hiding that she didn't want to tell her, afraid she might judge her for it?_

_"Listen, all I can say is that not everyone are what they seem." Grabbing their finished clothes, they made their way towards the door, glancing over their shoulder to the nurse who was still trying process what was going on. "Remember, sometimes even the gentlest of winds can be a dangerous thing once enough force is applied."_

"Not what they seem? What does mean?.." Comps raised as if she were looking towards the sky for answers. "Iffy, just what are you not telling me?"

* * *

Somewhere on a random building above the city was the same girl Compa had talked to back in the laundry mat. She watched from above as she were looking for something in particular with cold expression on her face. Gray eyes stared down to the people of the city with heavy gaze wandering from person to person until they found what they were looking for.

"Found you." The girl gazed down to familiar brunette who was seen running around the city in search for her comrade. "Why not pay a little visit?" The girl then turned behind her before jumping off the building into an alleyway below just in time for time for IF to pass by her as she smiled.

"Damn, how hard is to find some with blue hair? I mean seriously, it's not that hard!" IF complained

"Um excuse me, but are you IF?"

"Huh?" Hearing her name being called, IF turned to see the girl with brown hair smiliar to hers making her feel a tad bit agitated in seeing it. "Um yes, can I help you?"

The girl perked up full of energy. "Really awesome! It's just one little thing I need you help me with."

"And that may be?"

Suddenly out of the corner of IF's eye she saw something shining in the alleyway next to her before the little light suddenly shot towards her at break neck speeds. Time slowed down for the guild agent, tilting her head slightly back IF barely dodged the incoming object as it trimmed off a piece of her hair before time resumed with IF stumbling back. The object continued until colliding against the wall and disappearing, IF with a cold bead of sweat looked back towards the girl only to find her directly in her face. "Drop dead." The girl said with a deadly expression.

"Wha-?!" In a spilt second, a sword materialized in the girls hand before she did a quick overhead slash directly above the guild agent causing a mini explosion with a dust cloud. The girl stayed in same position as civilians started screaming and scattering away from the area while the girl stared dead straight at where she attacked. Luckily, as the dust dispersed IF was able to block the attack with her Katars as she held her ground with a snarl.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with you!?" IF snarled while feeling angry for the sudden surprise attack "That was dangerous are trying to kill me?!"

"Guess you were stronger than I thought. Not bad, guess you'll be able to give me a challenge after all."

Seeing the brunette wanted a fight, IF answered to this by kick flipping away and getting a fighters stance.

"If you wanna fight, your gonna get one." IF growled.

"Gladly."

Emerald eyes stared into grey ones as the two brunette's stared each other down with intense glare. In a spilt second, the two fighters dashed forward and clashed weapons. Katars against sword clashed countless times as neither side backed down, showing no signs of fatigue with their constant hacking and slashing. It was after few more clashes, they backed off from each other before dashing forward once more getting into heated sword clash.

"Look pal, I don't what you think your doing but you better cut it out before I really hurt you!" Said the guild agent continuing to hold her ground.

"Oh I'm so scared. Please do really.."The girl smirked at the guild agent with a confident look. "I want to see you angry."

The girl pushed IF back causing her stagger just few paces giving the girl enough time to attack as she jumped above the guild agent with her sword raised in the air above her head. While the two were fighting, Cayde was walking out the post office with a satisfied smile.

"Mission accomplished. Now all I gotta do is find some souvenirs and we'll be home free. Heh, this didn't take as I long thought it was." Cayde's smile slowly started to disappear as the memory of IF upset filled his head. "Yeah..Just like thought."

Although she didn't act that different from how she usually is, the young boy couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering his friend. As many times as accidents happen, this time seemed a little different, almost as if something was on her mind.

"(I should still apologize again just to be safe..)" He thought before he felt an arm quickly wrap around his neck, choking the poor boy as he struggled to break free.

"What the heck the Cayde, are you serious?!" Kayleigh said being the culprit that put the boy in a lock, "After five years of being away, you say hello and leave like it was nothing!? No lunch, games or anything, heck you didn't even want to have nice chat before you just ran off!"

"K-Kayleigh I'm sorry really..I just had to get the package before the post office closes!"

"It doesn't close till later in the day!"

"Urk!" Cayde wheezed and struggled as he tried to get out of the girls choke hold, but her emotions proved better as her strength seemed to increase along with it. "K-Kayleigh air...please..."

"I-I'm not letting you go until you agree to have lunch with for lost time!"

"A-Alright! Just stop choking me damn it!" Releasing him from his prison, Cayde inhaled a hard breath as he tried to regain his breath. "Yeesh, just how much stronger did you get?!" Cayde exclaimed astonished but also slightly terrified by the girls strength.

"Well the school I go to, has training and sparring facilities in it so we can be prepared once we become full fledged adventures!" Kayleigh raised an arm triumphantly demonstrating strength.

Before Cayde could even open his mouth a loud explosion from a few blocks away caught their attention as smoke rose in the air some distance away. The sudden screams of people running from the direction gave the two a clear indicator where the explosion took place before Cayde glanced towards Kayleigh. However, the once determined girl that showed so much strength earlier was now shaking in slight fear at the sight of people running for their lives.

Worried for not only her safety but others who were probably still in the area, Cayde's face grew a determined looking as his blood started boil.

"Kelly, I need you to take this package and go to the laundry mat to find Compa!" Cayde practically shoved the package into the girls chest causing her to take few steps back in shock.

"Wait what about you!?"

"A'int it obvious?" Cayde glanced over his shoulder with a warm smile. "I'm gonna save the day, like a Guardian should." Cayde then blasted off with his childhood friend calling out to him in worry.

Back to fight, IF and the capped girl were still going at it, jumping light posts onto walls of buildings clashing against one another, magic attacks from IF flying towards the girl who dodged them with ease and success before attacking with her sword once more.

"(She hasn't used a single magic attack yet nor did she use her symbol either. What's her plan?)" IF thought dodging a horizontal slice from the girl who smiled at the guild agents skill.

"Man, not only are you good at dodging but attacking as well? Your some crazy chick." The girl complimented.

"I can say the same for you. It's almost like were identical in some ways." IF chuckled returned the gesture causing the two have a little heart to heart moment before they stared each other down again. A few blocks away Cayde, began sniffing the air in hopes of tracking the brunette's scent to find her, while he did so he escorted some civilians to safety as they thanked him in advance.

"Oh, by the way do you know where I can find the monster?"

"Monster?" A business woman said. "There isn't no monster it's two girls fighting it out, one of them was the Gust of Wind fight some other woman like their lives depended on it."

"Gust of Wind? You mean Iffy?! Tell where you last seen her!" The woman pointed behind as another explosion was let loose. "Last I checked they were somewhere close to here."

"Thanks a lot ma'am. Your very brave for keeping calm in the situation." Cayde said helping her to feet. "No get going, I'll handle this."

"Y-Yes, thank you so muich Guardian. Good luck!" She then quickly left the area, leaving the boy to himself as he glanced to where the woman had pointed. "Iffy, I'm coming just hold a bit longer!" Cayde then once again blasted off in directions he was given. Along the way, he finally started to notice the destruction of the fight, roads were cracked, along with some walls on builds wee either destroyed or cracked from the fight that was being taken place. "Jeez and they say I go overboard.." Cayde slightly complained.

"Rah!" IF yelled out doing a perfect roundhouse kick to the girls side making her stumble as she grumbled (hey that rhymed).

"Why you little..!" Suddenly, a wave of energy sprouted from the capped girl, knocking IF back as she dug her Katars into the ground. Small rocks and debris slowly started to rise around the girl as she glared the build agent, a shadow now casted over them with a noticeable frown. "Alright, now you done it.." The sword the girl was using dematerialized making IF raise a brow.

"What's wrong? You giving up?"

"Nope. Just getting a little serious." Suddenly blue and black flame like material sprouted from the girl, holding her left hand out the material slowly started forming in the palm of her hand before it took shape of flaming sword.

"What the..?" IF asked completely astonished.

"Pretty cool right? Yeah, I know." The girl crouched slightly getting into a piercing position as a noticeable necklace with a small purple like crystal glowed as it floated in the air slightly. Sensing the incoming danger, IF got up onto her feet as flames ignited her Katars, her energy slowly rising too.

"Your not the only with a cool trick, y'know?"

"Obviously." The capped girl dashed forward at high speeds preparing to attack at the same time IF was getting into a better position in order to black her incoming attack as she grew closer until..

"Fire Dragon...!" The sudden sound of someone else entering the fray caught both girls off guard as they glanced towards where the voice came from only to see a blue like blur homing in on them before, Cayde suddenly appeared before them, his arms ignited in flames. "Wing Attack!" He then whipped his arms up and down making the flames turn into whips of heat as they went in between the two brunette's. The capped girl in just the nick of time stopped her attack, jumping back in shock at the interference.

"You stay away from Iffy, you freaking copycat!"

"(Copy cat?)" The two brunette's thought at the same time by the nickname sweat dropping.

"Cayde, what are you doing here?"

"Duh, I came to check out to see what was going on and by the looks of things your the one started this whole mess." Cayde bluntly said glancing over shoulder making comical tic marks appear on the brunette's head. "But I really came because I heard you we're fighting so rushed over here."

IF stared in slight shock at the boys response before a smile appeared on her face. "Thanks buddy."

With a happy nod, Cayde turned his attention back to the other brunette with a glare. "Alright pal, incase you don't want a massive beat you better leave now!"

"Idiot! Watch what your saying!" IF slightly panicked hitting him upon the head. "Incase you haven't noticed, this girl on a whole different level and besides it's not like she's actually-"

"Okay."

"Huh?" The duo looked towards the capped girl in shock with wide comical eyes.

"I said okay. Besides I was only here to test out your skill IF. And I gotta say your quite impressive." The materialize like sword disappeared as the girl shoved her hands into her pockets. "Well, I'll be going now, but remember to keep your eye out. You never when I might attack again. Just a heads up!" The girl turned her backs towards them, raising a hand in the air signaling she was leaving before she disappeared into a dust cloud of smoke still present.

"Hey wait a sec! That's not what's suppose to happen, you're suppose to fight us! Not leave!" Cayde was charge after her before IF grabbed him the back of his shirt."Let her go. The fights over for now."

"But but..!"

"I said no. Got it?" If asked sternly.

"Yeah.."

The silence between the two grew heavy as IF struggled to find the words to apologize without making it seem like she was forced to say it.

"Listen Cayde..I'm..sorry about earlier I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did. There was just a lot on my mind and I took it out on you, you even decided to bring on me this trip to which I can understand why. You just wanted spend time with me didn't you?" The boy stared before he slowly nodded. "I thought so, but even when still so mad at you I always finding you bringing me things to make up for it even though I don't deserve any of it."

"But Iffy, I do it because I want to." Cayde truthfully spoke catching the brunette off guard. "I just want to see you smile like you always do Iffy, even if your mad at me. Seeing you and the others always makes my day and knowing that your all happy makes me want to keep moving forward."

IF stared blankly at first before she lightly chuckled to herself. "Oh Cayde, what am I going to do with you?"

After that last sentence, Cayde then remembered something, he assigned a side mission for himself but completely forgot it sue to the fight and meeting Kayleigh again.

"Oh Iffy by the way, I got you something!" Digging in the brown paper bag he stored in his inventory, Cayde brought out the tie-up flame bow be brought from the gift earlier that day.

"What's that?" IF asked staring at the bow.

"Duh isn't it obvious? It's your gift silly! He stuck his hand out towards the guild with the bow in hand.

"For me? But why?" Asked IF confused to the sudden the gift she was presented with.

"Because your a hot gal!" Hearing the sudden compliment caused the girl to blush a light red in embarrassment.

"H-Hot?!"

"Yeah, because you get so hot headed all the time!" Cayde bluntly said with a smile while the guild agents embarrassment was erased completely as she stood frozen in place with shock. "Huh?"

"I mean if you think about it, you get more angry than I do. You start to flip out and start throwing chairs and stuff everywhere, cuss like crazy, and go on a complete murderous rampage until angers completely gone!"

As Cayde explained his reason for buying the item a dark menacing aura appeared around IF. The guild agents hand held a angry expression with vein marks popping on her forehead along with her right arm bent and hand raised to face level while being clenched tightly into a fist. "Why you little.."

Hearing IF's voice, he turned to her only for his once happy expression turn completely pale at the sight before him. "Um Iffy?.."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Cayde! Iffy!" Compa & Kayleigh appeared on the scene with worried expressions in fear of what could have happened to their friends. However, those were instantly placed with confusion as they watched IF pull Cayde by the cheeks with him crying out in pain. "Ow ow ow! Iffy stwop it! It hurts!"

"Can it! We were just about to have a heart to heart filled moment but you ruined by opening your big STUPID MOUTH!"

"I'm sowwy realwy! Pwease stwop!" The two girls both sweat drop in relief and confusion as they watched the "lovely" moment before them.

* * *

The group made there way back to the laundry mat and collected their belongs before they all hopped into Compa's car as they were saying their goodbyes to Kayleigh.

"It was really nice seeing you guys again, even if it was just for a few hours." She said glancing up the sky as the sun was making it's way to set.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too." IF said sitting in the passenger side next to Compa.

"Be sure to tell your mom "Hi" for me!" Compa said waving as she started up the car leaving the two friends alone to themselves.

"Well I guess I'm going back now. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend time with like I promised." Cayde scratched his head in embarrassment while the girl giggled.

"Don't worry about it. Just do it the next time you see me, okay?" Kayleigh winked making the boy stare before he smiled in response.

"Sure thing!' He said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, come on brat! We're leaving let's get moving!" IF called out.

"Yeah hold on!" Cayde called out before looking back to her. "Well I guess..until next time?"

Kayleigh nodded before he turned and went the back door of Compa's car. Opening the door, he heard Kayleigh call out to him one last time as he turned around only to be brought into a warm hug but white haired girl.

"I'm gonna miss you." She snuggled deeper into his chest. Shocked by the sudden gesture unaware what to do at first, slowly hugged her back with the same amount care. (She smells like candy..)" Cayde thought as the smell of her shampoo entered his nose. Ending the hug, Kayleigh took a few steps back as Cayde hopped in the car and closed the door.

"And we're off!" Compa said as she started driving away. In the back Cayde glanced over his shoulder at the disappearing figure of his friend, before he fully turned and waved his hand with a smile.

"See ya Kelly!" Cayde called out as she did the same, her figure disappeared in the distance. As he continued waving IF called out to him.

"Hey sit down or you'll hurt yourself." IF calmly said as the boy complied with her wishes and sat respectfully on the seat but then he noticed something a little different about the guild agent. She was wearing the flame bow in her hair instead of her usual green one, he smiled knowing she probably loved the gift, but the moment was ruined when a familiar sensation returned to him.

"Urk!" Cayde suddenly re-turned to sickly shade of green as he slumped against the seat in pain. "Crap..!" The laughter of IF could be heard as the group made they're way back to Planeptune with groans and laughter all the way there.

Meanwhile, the capped the girl perched above another building watching the group return they're way to Planeptune with a smile.

"See you soon, Gust Of Wind.." She said before she turned and disappeared into the building.

Later that night in Kayleigh's apartment, she was seen sitting at desk doing homework with a mini lamp providing as a source of light. While she was doing it, her mind flashed back to goodbye hug she gave the dragonslayer some hours ago, her face slowly turned red as she was now at this point writing in incredibly fast with a wary but embarrassed smile.

"(Why did I do that?!)"


End file.
